Turns Of Time
by Pwale
Summary: Complete: The whole gang is sucked into a battle of wits as powerful beings play with their minds. Will Inuyasha and Kagome choose to trust a dead woman or will they be seperated forever? IK MS SesOC dead woman NOT Kikyo!
1. Insane exchange, simple as that

**Hello! This is my very first fan fiction, whatsoever. That includes any other story that I have ever read. So, in other words, I have never written anything using another persons characters before, so please be nice and don't judge to harshly. Please please read, and please please with a bright yummy perfect cherry and rich sweet chocolate sauce on top review! Thank you!**

**Normal POV**

Kagome jumped out of the magic well and landed with a soft thump on the floor of the well house at Higurashi Shrine.

"I wonder when I'll get back." She thought to herself. "Inuyasha said that I have to back by sunset because that's when we leave, but I'm supposed to meet someone-"

A scream interrupted her thoughts as a girl with flowing chestnut hair that had so many highlights in it that it appeared to be on fire ran into the small structure at full speed.

"RUN!" The girl screeched.

"Huh?" Was all Kagome could manage before the girl rammed into her with a shout of "The bird-men are here! The bird-men are here!"

"Uh-oh." Thought Kagome as the two girls fell down the well.

"Ugh…My head." Groaned the girl. "Mind getting off me short-stuff?"

"Umm, who are you?" Said Kagome as she picked herself up. She stood directly in front of the girl to put off the awkward questions that where bound to come. 'Maybe I can somehow get her back into the present before she figures out what's happened.' Thought Kagome, then she surveyed the culprit.

She had waist length chestnut hair, which burned brightly even in the shadow of the tall well walls. And she was very pretty, with a purely feminine figure, graceful poise, and a fair complexion that contrasted her hair and shining golden-green eyes perfectly. She was also wearing some of the weirdest clothes that Kagome had ever seen and was obviously not Japanese.

"Terribly sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I." Said the girl from the ground. "American exchange student, beware, I am a book-worm with hippie origins, more than partially insane, and most definitely the most eccentric weird, and annoyingly secretive person you will ever meet. Who are you? Answer quickly because it's only a matter of time before the bird-men find us."

Kagome blinked. Birdmen? "I'm Ka-"

"Hey Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha, half-dog demon, half-human, as he leaned over the side of the well. "Are you coming out of there or have you decided to make it your new home?" Snigger.

Kagome looked down at the girl, who was staring up at Inuyasha with a look of intense suffering on her face.

"Sorry, apparently I was mistaken, and it is not in fact the bird people that are coming, but instead the dog people." She said.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "She looks weird."

"Of course I look weird!" The girl shouted, standing up so fast that she knocked Kagome over due to the lack of space. "Now how do we get out of here? It doesn't matter what I look like, or it won't soon, because skeletons all look the same!"

"Feh! I don't take orders from human cretins, wench."

"Oh, but you'll take orders from this wench, 'cause otherwise you'll be in big trouble!"

"Wait!" Said Kagome. She shot a glare at Inuyasha, ordering him to be quiet, than turned to the girl. "We climb out."

"Oh, you mean that there isn't any weird barrier or anything."

"Nope."

"Yawn. That's no fun." The girl said. "Move it Spike, I'm going to land right where you're standing."

"Eh?" Kagome and Inuyasha both asked right before Inuyasha leapt out of the way.

The girl had _jumped_ out of the well, and not only cleared it by ten feet, but fell exactly at the edge of the well, all of this while holding Kagome by the shoulders.

"Hey!" Shouted Kagome, while Inuyasha recovered.

"Sorry. Thought that way would be simpler and faster." The girl said cheerfully, looking around and rubbing her hands together expectantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted Inuyasha as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came into the clearing to investigate the sudden noise.

"I am nobody of coincidence." The girl said with a noble bow.

"Do you mean 'consequence'?" Asked Shippo, who was too young to know that you don't talk to mad people. (Plus ha hadn't heard about the birdmen yet.)

"Nope." Said the girl with a twinkle in her eye. "I mean exactly what I mean, and I mean 'coincidence."

"Oh."

"You still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha growled haughtily.

"Indeed, I to would like to know where you came from, and who you are." Said Miroku, who was staring at her greedily.

"Mmmm…you can call me…hmmm…Jenny. I'm American. No comments please." Jenny said, a look of determined cheerfulness upon her face.

"Um, Jenny?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Jenny was acting like this was the most natural thing in the world, to find oneself in a different world so suddenly. _'But then again,'_ thought Kagome. _'She was yelling about bird-men.'_

"Kagome, could I speak to you for a moment?" Asked Inuyasha pointedly.

"Yeah, sure." She said, knowing what he wanted to speak to her about.

"Look." Said Inuyasha once they were out of earshot. "She might be a friend of yours but-"

Kagome cut him off. "She's not, she just banged into me once I got out of the well."

"So?" He shouted. "She's got to go back. And what's America?"

"It's a different country on the other side of the ocean." Said Kagome.

"Oh, and what's an exchanges-" But Inuyasha never got to finish his question because he was cut off by a blood-curdling scream from back in the clearing. Both Kagome and Inuyasha bounded back and were greeted with a bizarre sight.

In the mere seconds that they had been gone, three things had come into the clearing. They looked like giant spiders, except they were bright purple, huge, and had hands the size of hams. Two of them were spinning Miroku and Sango up in their spinnerets, while the third was cornering Jenny and Shippo against a tree. Both looked petrified. Inuyasha cursed and drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, stay there!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"O-okay." She said.

"DIAR!" Shouted Jenny suddenly (I don't really know how it's spelled, but it means die in elvish. No comment.) "Back! I send you back to the hell hole from whence you crawled out!"

The spider thing reeled back on its four back legs, like it had been hit. It spun around and tried to run away but Inuyasha was there in a second, bringing his sword down full force and shouting "WIND SCAR!" Then he turned on the other two spider-monsters and made quick work of them, splattering the surrounding trees with their intestines and other inner organs.

"O…Kay…" Said Jenny slowly, staring around her. "That was…pleasant." Inuyasha glared at her while Kagome started to hack at the webs around Miroku and Sango with a small pocketknife that she had gotten just the other day. 'I didn't know that I'd be needing it so soon.' Kagome thought.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again. Jenny sighed.

"I thought we already went over this. I am an American exchange-student, one of those odd eccentric people that drives away all of your sanity, and I take pride in it. Mrs. Higurashi offered to sponsor me, because my student sponsor doesn't have room in her house right now."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. My name is Jenny." The girl snapped.

"Hello, Jenny." Said Miroku, brushing off the remains of the monsters web and helping Kagome and Sango to their feet. "Please pardon Inuyasha's rudeness. I am Miroku, and this is Sango and Kagome. The boy standing over there is Shippo, the cat is Kirara, and that is Inuyasha." Miroku rattled on.

"Nice to meet you. I take it that that well is some kinda portal into the past?" Jenny, once again, did not seem the least bit fazed about what was happening.

"Um, yeah." Said Kagome. "It's a long story-"

"It always is." Jenny muttered.

"-And I don't completely understand it yet…"

"You people never do." Muttered Jenny, this time so softly that only Shippo heard her. The small kitsune glanced up at the girl sharply, for the first time realizing how strange she was.

"Oh please." Jenny said loudly. "Give me a little credit. I'm no stranger to the mysteries of time-travel. That's why I'm so cool about it, since your wondering."

Everyone, had in fact, been wondering just that.

"Feh. Like we care." Said Inuyasha. He didn't like Jenny, she was to weird, too…well, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that he didn't trust. "You need to go back through that well, NOW!"

"I'd love to." Said Jenny. "But I don't think I can. Um, is that girl supposed to be there?" Jenny was craning sideways, looking at someone who was behind the others. They all whirled around.

Kanna was standing there with her back towards them, and her mirror pointed towards the well. There was a noise that resembled a sonic boom, and then a huge gust of wind. It swirled up all the dry dust and sand on the ground and blew that into the eyes, noses, and mouths of the small group.

When he could, Inuyasha sniffed the air cautiously. The wind bore a faint trace of Naraku's reek.

'Damn.' He thought. 'Kagura.' Then Inuyasha caught sight of the Bone Eaters Well.

A bright purple shield spell hung around it, fifteen feet away from the well in every direction. The shield sparkled as it caught the suns rays, and morphed them so that when the sun went through the barrier, the light was dark and sickly looking. Turning the well and surrounding grass the exact same color so that it all looked dead. The entire group gasped in shock.

Kagome walked towards it slowly, her hand upraised as if she meant to touch it. Inuyasha saw what she meant to do a moment to late.

"Kagome, NO!" He shouted just as Kagome's hand came into contact with the purple substance. With a huge bang Kagome's small frame was thrown back through the air, and a smell that was not unlike the reek of fresh gunpowder filled the air. (Yes, I know that there was no gunpowder then, but hey, this is my story, and it is _magic_ after all.) Inuyasha screamed and grabbed Kagome the second before she hit the sharp pointed branch that jutted out at a lethal angle from the maple.

"Kagome? Are you Okay?" Inuyasha shouted at the girl as he laid her frail body on the soft grass.

"Unh…" Was all Kagome said before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Right then." Said Jenny. "Umm, yeah."

"Do you have anything worth contributing to this conversation, then do it." Snapped Sango, who was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. With her mind still in shock, she was having trouble figuring out the obvious, and that made her irritable.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Said Jenny. "The girl, Kagome I think it was, is only stunned. But for a while she will experience frequent dizzy spells, and she might have one or two prophetic dreams. Before you get your hopes up, I might add that due to the nature of the spell, those dreams will most likely be the way someone close to her dies. Which, let me tell you, is not a good thing to see before going out to breakfast with said individual." Jenny shuddered. Everyone stared at her. "It's alright." She assured them. "You'll get used to it. Everyone else does." This drew Inuyasha's attention away from Kagome.

"We won't have time to get used to it." He snapped. "Because _you're_ not staying with us!"

"Oh ho! Is that what you think? Well let me tell you, I am not leaving the only other girl from my time period! So it's either she stays here with me, or I go with you! I don't need your permission! I'm not even a citizen of Japan, which means that I have complete immunity to all your laws, considering that in this dimension there is no such thing as disporting humans. So HAH!" Jenny stood back with her arms crossed over her chest, and a smug expression on her face. She obviously thought that she had won. Inuyasha, however, had other ideas.

"Whatever. You're not coming with us."

"Oh yes I am!"

"No your not!"

"And why not, may I ask?"

"Because I don't like you!"

"The feelings mutual, I assure you!"

"Feh. Like I ca—"

Their argument was interrupted by Kagome's sweet laughter. Inuyasha and Jenny whirled around, and there the others stood, all of them laughing, and already to head off to the village.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome between giggles.

"What?"

"Sit, boy."

THUMP

"WAH!"

"Wow!" Said Jenny. She looked from the fallen hanyou, to Kagome. "Oh, I like you girl! Where you been hiding all this time? Why don't you just tell me all about yourself? You too, Sango. Love the out fit, what is it, some sort of armor?" Jenny grabbed both Sango and Kagome's arm and pulled the two girls down to the village below. Soon the three of them where talking and laughing like old friends. The monk, the small fox demon, and the sulking half-demon followed at a slower pace, watching as the new girl was accepted into the group. _'And I can't do a thing about it, either.'_ Thought Inuyasha to himself. _'There's something about that girl that I just don't like…'_

And unbeknownst to any of them, a lone figure stood concealed completely in the woods. _'So, she decided to risk coming back. I doubt Japan is ready, we just recovered from her last little 'visit.'' _The figure chuckled softly. _'Naraku won't know what hit him.'_

**And, that is the end of the first chapter to Turns Of Time.**


	2. The once and future King

**Hello! If anyone is reading this, which I doubt, I'm sorry if you were kept waiting but my parents grounded me from the computer. I am not the kind of person that waits a month between updates. I write fast enough, and I hate waiting for updates myself…So, anyway. If anyones reading this, please, please review. Because unless I know that someone is reading this, then I won't keep it up. I already have the story, so I'm just doing this to get suggestions, critigue, and comments. If I don't get any then whats the point? So read and review or no story! And I promise, the plot starts soon. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. Oops. I didn't mean to, but, might as well. sigh. I really do...um...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else besides Jenny. And Jenny is completely my own invertion. If I owned Inuyasha I would be so poor, because I would just have to bring him to life and then…well…just think of all the lawsuits! And murder trials, and the INSURANCE FEES! I, why I'd….I would, dare I say it, I would have to get a gulp. Sweat drop. a _summer job!_ AHHHHH! The HORROR! He heh. **

**Normal POV**

The boys reached the hut a couple minutes after the girls, and they what they saw as they walked in was an odd sight indeed. While Sango and Kagome where leaning on each other laughing hysterically in the corner, a lost, bemused, and almost helpless looking Kaede watched an outraged Jenny as she bustled and hustled around the hut. She was cleaning it in such a frenzy that clouds of dust seemed to appear after and before she got to them.

"This is an out rage, an absolute abomination. Really, _this_ is where people come to get bandaged; it should at least be a sterile environment-" Jenny was lecturing the old priestess. Miroku and Shippo started laughing as well, and Inuyasha smirked at Kaede.

"She's got you there, old hag." He remarked smugly.

The rest of the night was spent cleaning, cooking, and explaining to Jenny what was going on. Things like Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura. When Kaede explained about Onigumo how ever, the American's reaction was one that only one person could have ever expected.

"Onigumo, Onigumo…that name sounds familiar, now where have I heard it before…oh yeah! He's that freak from the book!" She looked proud with herself. Everyone else was just baffled.

"What book?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, just one of those stupid text books that teachers leave lying around in our back packs." She said.

"O…Kay…" Said everyone in the hut.

"Umm, never mind, it's nothing really important." Jenny said. "Probably just a coincidence."

Soon it was time to go to bed. Since no one could get through the barrier around the well, it was decided that Jenny would come with them on their quest to find Naraku. He was the only person that could get rid of the spell (or so they choose to believe.) And there was no way in all the hells that he would take it away if they just went over and asked him nicely. So they either had to kill Naraku, (which they were going to do anyway.) or get him to take it away (which he would never do.) or befriend one of his shades, (which _they_ would never do.) or find someone with enough power to break the spell (no one came to mind.) So they really didn't have much of a choice but to go and keep on searching for jewel shards and Naraku, 'cause otherwise what else would they get done. The only problem was, Kagome didn't have her supplies. Her big yellow backpack had been left in the modern era, and now she couldn't go back to get it.

"What'll we do without the medicine?" Kagome wondered aloud as she rolled out an extra blanket that Kaede had given her.

"Well, I've got some here." Said Jenny, and she took out a small dashboard first aid kit. Kagome opened it, but all she found were a bunch of mismatched miniature bottles, and a couple bandages.

"What're these?" She asked, pointing to one of the bottles.

"Hmmm, what?" Asked Jenny, leaning over. She glanced at Kagome, an odd look on her face. "That's a special potion, it's used for cooling fevers." The girl answered slowly. Kaede, noticing Jenny's frown, came over to see what all the fuss was about. She too, glanced at the bottles, and then looked oddly at Kagome.

"So, ye can see them, can ye?" The old woman asked thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused, but Kaede had already turned back to Jenny.

"Where did ye find such rare and potent brews as those?"

"Oh, around. You live long enough, you pick up a couple things. Can't help it. So, I take it that you haven't taught her about them yet."

Kagome was getting more and more confused by the second. Carefully, she closed the small white plastic box and put it down, then lay down in her bed and continued to watch the two as they kept conversing in a whisper. Sango and Miroku and Shippo were already asleep, Miroku on the other side of the room, Sango nestled in the corner next to Kagome, and Shippo was snuggled up on Kagome's pallet. Inuyasha was sleeping outside as usual, and it wasn't long now before Kagome was lulled into a dreamless sleep by the sound of the two voices of her old friend, and her new one.

_THE NEXT MORNING, SIXISH…_

"No, No, and again NO!" Shouted a very angry hanyou, his cry echoing through the surrounding forest and startling the birds in the trees.

"HEY! You woke me up! Not my fault! It's the WEEK END man! You either let me get some food, or I'll tear off your head and eat that! Got it!"

"No! We are NOT stopping to get food! We don't need it!"

"Yes we do!"

"No I don't!"

"Ah-ha!" Jenny pointed her finger at Inuyasha, she resembled the lawyers from the Simpsons. "Ah-ha! Well, maybe you don't, doggy-boy, but _I_ sure as hell do!"

"She's right Inuyasha." Said Sango, who decided that this much yelling that early in the morning wasn't good for her ears. "We're human, and we need some breakfast if you want to keep walking all day like we usually do." This got a chorus of agreements from everyone else in the clearing, and quite a few stomachs. Inuyasha looked down at his own, which had grumbled quite loudly, and sighed. He wasn't _that_ hungry, but if they all were agreed, then he supposed that he could manage a couple bites.

As soon as they reached a village, about ten minutes of walking later, they went immediately to the poor house. Inuyasha and Miroku protested strongly, but when Jenny, Kagome, and Sango pointed out that they didn't have any money, they where forced to agree. When they got there, however, the building was over flowing. They companions took one look at the place, then glanced over at the guards with swords that were casually leaning against the walls of the small building, then headed off towards the market to see if they could barter anything. They did have provisions, but they didn't want to use them all right away, and they had usually depended on the food that came from the future and was so light that they could carry a ton of it. But now they had to work with the small amounts that they could each carry, and the even smaller amount that they had convinced Inuyasha to carry, despite the fact that he was stronger then any of them.

"What do we do now?" Asked Shippo. He was hungry yes, but the small kitsune had never really been partial to the apples that it looked like he would be eating. Inuyasha knew this and, as he thought about it _'neither am I, really.'_

"Well…" Said Jenny slowly. "I doubt your era is ready for my kind of music…but I do know a couple old songs…I suppose that I could…well, why not?" And before anyone could ask what she was talking about, Jenny had jumped onto the brim of the fountain that stood in the middle of the town market.

"Come one, come all!" The girl shouted, her hair caught in the breeze, her hands out like a performer's, her eyes flashed with merriment, and her stance was confident and cocky.

"Yay!" Shouted Shippo, who, being a child, recognized what she was doing right away. Shippo ran forward and sat at the girl's feet, looking up at her expectantly. Miroku and Sango realized a second later, but Kagome and Inuyasha, who had never seen anyone perform like this, didn't get it until Jenny announced it.

"I bring tales from distant lands, come, and I shall tell you a story of life and death, of joy and hate! Our story begins, long long ago, when a girl dreamed of something that shocked her so much, that she made the mistake of telling her father, who banished her for simply dreaming of such an event! Many would say that this story is nothing! But I tell you, it is real! It is true, so listen closely, and I will tell you of Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king-" And so, this girl, a girl from the future, told the story of how Arthur had met Guinevere in such a captivating manner, that she even had Inuyasha hanging onto her every word (though our dear half-demon tried to hide it as best she could.) When Jenny was done weaving her masterpiece like a spider weaves her web, the audience was hooked, trapped, just like the spiders prey. And every single member did exactly what Jenny wanted them to do. They gave her money. Lot's and lots of money. By the time that every one was done and had gone back to their normal business. The cap that Jenny wore was full with gold coins. Not to mention the caps that she had grabbed off the heads of some of the street boy's who had been passing by. Now, those kids scowled at her.

"Here." She said, taking a couple of coins from each hat, then giving them back to the boys, gold and all. She nodded her head at them in a respectful manner. "I apologize for my rudeness, and I hope that that will be enough to compensate for the insult." The two boys grinned at each other, while everyone in the gang's jaws dropped in shock. How could she give so much money to street rats, there wasn't anything wrong with it, but, well, it wasn't done!

"It will indeed, m'lady." Said one of the boys. "It will indeed."

"I thought it might." She said. Then, as they started to head over to a vendor with a fist full of coins, she called them back, and took them over to the corner, all three of them whispering frantically. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo where all drooling over cakes (it was about high noon by then.) But Inuyasha glared at her suspiciously.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_What the hell is that girl doing? I don't know, I just don't trust her, and with all this noise around here I can't hear a word their saying.'_ I started to move forward when I heard Kagome call my name.

"Inuyasha!" She called. I sighed, then looked over at her. She looked alarmed.

"What is it?" I asked, maybe something was wrong, was she hurt, did she sense a shard near by perhaps? Kagome winced, then pointed up at the sky, I looked where she was pointing.

"WHAT THE!" I shouted, jumping in shock. It was past noon, if the placement of the sun was any indication. We had to go, NOW! I was about to go and tell Kagome to get Jenny, when I realized that she and Shippo were standing by the gates of the village. Shippo holding a bunch of sweets, and the wench holding a bunch of maps.

"What are those for?" Sango asked as we walked over there. I was wondering more along the lines of how she got them.

"Finding Naraku's castle." The wench said as if it was obvious.

"Feh, like that'll help." I snorted.

"Well, you never know." Said Naraku thoughtfully. "We might not learn where it is now, but we might find out where it is supposed to be, and that might give us some clue…" I snorted again.

"Yeah right." I said. "Think what ever you want, but it's a stupid idea."

"SIT Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her back to me.

"AHHRGH!" I screamed as my body collided with the firmly packed dirt of the road. I looked up as to yell at Kagome, but she looked so pretty staring down at me glaring at me, that I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I settled for my usual.

"Feh." I said.

**Normal POV**

And so the group set off once again. This time they meant to keep going a little while. Each and every one of them was determined to cover some ground. And despite the frequent slaps that Sango gave Miroku for reasons best not mentioned in polite society, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They went about ten miles before Shippo collapsed of over exhaustion (Inuyasha had forced the poor kid to walk for nine of those miles. Ahhh, poor wittle foxy woxy!) They slept under the stars.

None of them knew that once all of them were asleep, a shadowed figure came into the clearing, bent over Jenny, and stroked her cheek softly.

'_So.'_ He thought_ 'you told them about Arthur and Guinevere. I remember when I last heard that story, it was the night before you left. What gall you have, to tell it again…but it always was one of your favorites. Heh, do you remember me, my dear? I wonder if I should tell Inuyasha your name…'_ The figure shook himself, then whispered softly in the girls ear. "Sleep well, my love." Then he strode out of the clearing.

**Have a nice day! Now submit review, go on, press that lovely little Go button! I just got the new Evenescence CD, not many new songs on it, but there are a few (hey, if none of them are, forgive me, I live in the middle of no where. The only TV channel I get clearly is WGBY Springfeild. AHH!) I LOVE IT! Heh eh. **

**A penny for your thoughts: Who is Jenny's mysterious visitor? If you guess correctly, then I will honor you, dedicate a chapter to you, and I will use any one suggestion that you care to make. Heh heh. So, you know what you have to do. REVIEW! **


	3. AngerDanger, outcome unknown

_Italic_thinking to themselves

Author's Note/opinion/thoughts A/N-Lot's of lovely FLUFF FLUFF means cutesy romance. in this chapter. Yippee!

**Yay! I feel so happy that someone reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you Ruhama! I am _soooo_ grateful! You will soon learn who Jenny's visitor is. Smile. Heh he, I had a lot of fun doing him. Yeah, well, you can read the chappie now, and remember! Read it, and then review it!**

**Normal POV**

Two more days went by uneventfully, that is, if you ignore all the fights. Inuyasha had gotten 'sat' so much that a bright purple bruise was forming on his stomach, all across it, like a road.

The bright red hand mark from all the slaps had almost become a permanent feature of Miroku's face. And it had started to swell, making the lecher's entire face sore and hideously disfigured. He, of coarse, got no sympathy from anyone else in the group. According, no,_ especially_ to them, he disserved what he got.

No demons came to hound them, the maps turned out to be no use whatsoever, so they had sold them to the first merchant who came along. Inuyasha never caught a whiff of Naraku's stench, and there were none of the evil hanyou's hell wasps to be seen or heard. In an act of utter desperation to find at least one lurking in the shrouds of the trees and bushes that aligned the road that they were traveling on, Miroku had unleashed his wind tunnel. But no matter where he pointed it, not a single drop of poison entered his right hand. So, with nerves strung to the breaking point, the group kept warily going. Kagome had a pit of worry in her gut though. She felt that when they next had to do battle, something would go very, very wrong.

"Okay man, let's try this again." When Jenny had found out that Shippo, being the youngest, was never allowed to fight, and when she found out that all he could do was amateur fox tricks, she had taken it upon herself to teach him the ropes. It was fine by everyone else in the group, at first, but then they realized what sort of things that she was telling the poor kitsune, and they were torn between being amused, and being disturbed.

"When killing someone with this form, you must have your blade pointed in 'Steal' position! Otherwise you will never even get past the bodyguards! You don't really think they'll let you in if it looks like you've been taking steroids do you! Get the sword out of your pants, and up your sleeve!" Jenny shouted at the cowering fox child.

"What're…what're…_sterods?_" Asked Shippo, confused. Kagome doubled over in fits of giggles.

"You…giggle…did…hahahaha…ask for…gigglegiggle…it!" Kagome managed to get out before she was taken over completely by her fits of mirth. Jenny opened her mouth, then closed it again without saying anything.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're a bit older." She said.

"But I want to know now!" Shippo whined. "You say I'm old enough to fight, so why aren't I old enough to know what _sterpods_ are?"

"Umm, 'cause it's a, erm, a norm in my culture that we don't tell kids your age about things like that, umm, I think-"

"You do?" Asked Inuyasha, who had just walked into the clearing in which Jenny had been teaching Shippo assassination techniques. "Well, what do you know, even I learned something new today!"

"Kagome!" Jenny whined, turning towards the Japanese girl who was keeling over, unable to stand up she was laughing so hard. "Inuyasha's being mean to m again!"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed in laughter.

"ARRRGH!" WHOMP

"Thank you Kagome!" Shouted Jenny, punching the air with her fist. "Champion of the little people! Whoo-ee!" She went over and bent over Inuyasha, who glared at her and growled, but the spell hadn't worn off yet, so he couldn't get up and beat the living daylights out of the girl. "Where you coming to alert us about the arrival of dinner?" She asked huskily. Then, laughing at Inuyasha's helplessness, the girl strode of back to where Miroku and Sango were sitting, Shippo on her heels. The last words to be heard from them were.

"Come on, Jenny, what are _slortiods_?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who was still giggling slightly. She had come over and was kneeling next to him. He gulped, and Kagome heard. She looked down at her strong protector, now lying in the mud at her feet, and she noticed a small blush forming on his cheeks. He was looking up at her with that strange expression in his eyes. And even though his mouth was pulled down in his usual scowl, Kagome noticed that his eyes did not hold any hostility towards her. Kagome felt her own cheeks flare up.

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed. The girl in front of him looked so warm in the setting sun of his world, almost unearthly in her beauty, but she was there, and she was _hi-_

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku caroled, coming over to them. Neither of his two friends turned, they both just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. A bubble of hope arose in Miroku's chest. Had they finally realized their feelings for each other? "Sorry." The perverted monk said. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"WHAT!" Screamed Inuyasha, jumping up and whirling around, he glared at Miroku heatedly, but as the hanyou stomped off towards the fire, muttering about how, "one of these days I'm going to kill that leech-" His friend, none other than "that leech," noticed how pale Inuyasha's face was. And how shaken he looked.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_Dangerous thoughts, dangerous thoughts, Inuyasha. Did I really almost say 'mine?' Kagome is NOT mine, and she never will be, she belongs in her world, and she loves that Hobo freak…' _The runt, who chose that moment to jump upon my head, interrupted my thoughts.

"InuYASHA-AAAAA!" The kid screeched. I winced, and but my hands over my ears fuzzy-wuzzy

"You little RUNT!" I screamed. I reached over for the kid's hair when-

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Shouted the love my life Oh, I am pure evil! I am going to make the two lovebirds so unhappy! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

I felt the bruise on my abdomen getting bigger and it began to ache sharply. I gasped, I was not able to get up (even though the spell had worn off.) due to the pain. I kneeled forward clutching my stomach. I felt an alarmed Kagome at my side, and I tried asking her for help, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me. No matter how much it hurt, I couldn't let Kagome see that she had hurt me, she would be sad. And I couldn't let the others see any weakness in me. I they did, I would probably be left all alone again. Then I looked up.

She was looking at me again, her eyes deep pools of chocolate brown, concern, pain, and compassion filled those eyes, and I found myself sinking deeper into them. I was falling through her eyes, and to me it felt as if Kagome was looking into my soul, and that I was getting lost in hers. Yet I could not see the forest for the trees. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and I saw fear plain in the whites of her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped. Her sweet cherry lips parted in horror. I tore gaze from her face and saw the source of her disturbance. That last 'sit' must have pushed the bruise on my stomach a little bit to far because blood was soaking up my already red colored haori.

"Help-" I managed to get that out of my lips before I toppled over. Drifting off into unconsciousness from the pain. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Kagome screaming. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but by the time I realized it was she, my mind had already fled.

**Normal POV**

Kagome, who was still holding Inuyasha's hand, stared at the fallen hanyou. Everyone looked over her shoulder, nobody daring to say anything, move, or even breathe. But only for a few moments.

GASP GASP PANT PANT

"Get water!" Screeched Kagome at Jenny, who was doubled over, grasping her kneecaps and striving for breathe. (Jenny _really_ hadn't been breathing.) The American looked at Kagome like she was mad.

"How?" The girl asked. "We used the last of our water already, and without Inuyasha it would take half an hour to get to the stream, and that would be to long-"

"GO FASTER THEN!" The normally placid pushover roared. Jenny just stood there, looking thoughtful.

"All right, I have a…_friend_, but none of you can follow me, if you do, you'll probably be killed…" That froze everyone but Kagome, who was struggling to get Inuyasha's clothes off him from where he lay on the ground.

"What, who-" Said Miroku. If someone was going to kill his friends if that person saw them, well, Miroku didn't get it.

"Just trust me." Jenny said, looking pleadingly at Sango. With Inuyasha and Kagome out of commotion, Sango was the leader, because Miroku held no power over her. "Please." She said again, noting the demon-exterminator's stormy expression.

Sango sighed, she knew about secrets, and she knew about not being ready to share them. She glanced back at Inuyasha, whom she had come to love as a brother, and at Kagome, who was her best friend in all the worlds. that is meant to be there _father!_ She sighed again, and turned back to Jenny.

"you promise we'll get the water faster this way?" Sango asked. Jenny grinned.

"Scout's honor." She said. "And remember, _no following_, you do, and I can't guarantee tat you'll live through the night." With that the girl ran off into the woods. Shippo made to follow her, but Sango stopped him.

"You don't really mean to let her go off by her own?" Asked Miroku questioningly. Sango nodded.

"I think that the only thing that I've learned about that girl this entire week is that she can take care of herself." Said Sango thoughtfully as they started to help Kagome do what she could without water (which was limited.) "She gets nightmares some of the time. She'll start screaming in her sleep that she's sorry, but that she had to kill Him."

"Him?" Asked Shippo, as he gaped at Inuyasha's wound. The skin had been torn apart by the merciless beating it had gone through and now the flesh was torn, fitting together like some sort of grisly jig saw puzzle. It didn't look to the kitsune that Inuyasha could get through this.

"Just some one that Jenny killed." Sango said absentmindedly. She was disturbed by Inuyasha's wound, yes, but she had seen our favorite hero pull through worse before. She had no doubt that e would be just fine. No, she was more worried about the fact that he had fainted. Inuyasha _never_ fainted. No matter what anyone through at him, the hanyou would always be there, yelling, cussing, and hounding away at them to stop fussing and to keep going. _'There must be something else wrong…' _Sango thought. _'to break his iron will like that. But how DARE he scare Kagome-chan like this! He's going to be in big trouble when he finally wakes up!' _Miroku was thinking along the same lines as his beloved Sango, though neither of them knew it. The monk was very angry with Inuyasha, who was responsible for Lady Kagome being so sad the way she was. As the girl tried to clean his wound without water, her salty tears were streaming down her pale cheeks and washing out the wound somewhat. Miroku was glad that Inuyasha was not conscious for this, because the salt in those tears would have given him to much pain.

**With Jenny**

Jenny ran through the woods, tripping every now and then on the roots that were in her path. Soon enough she came to a clearing. She raced to the middle of it, and though her lungs burned, she started to sing. Her voice, which was beautiful and clear in the cold night, was welcome as it pierced the darkness. It seemed to chase away the shadows, and the sweetness and longing in it could melt even the iciest of all hearts. In fact, it had.

'_come on…' _Jenny thought desperately. _'you have to be here, you just have to!'_ And as if the person that she was singing to had heard her thoughts, he appeared.

Jenny's wordless song was caught short as she whirled around, and the two stared at each other. They had loved each other, but nameless circumstances had torn them apart. They had both gotten revenge, but then they couldn't find each other. Now they faced each other again for the first time in 100 years.

"Fluffy." Breathed Jenny, hesitantly taking a step forward. A single tear fell down her cheek, it glistened silver in the moonlight. The man stared in fascination at the tear as it went down her cheek, and continued it's course down her chin and her neck only to be absorbed by the fabric in the flowing clothes. He had seen her, yes, he had been following her since she had come back, but…now she was awake, now she was looking at him again. He had only once ever seen her this sad. And he couldn't bare it, not then and not now.

"My love-" He breathed, stepping forward and he grabbed her in an embrace. He wanted to just keep holding her, to never let her go. But he had to, he knew that, they had business to attend to. He pulled out of her arms, and looked at her. The first smile that he had seen on her face in 100 years was on her lips. Not one of those cheesy half smiles that she had been wearing the entire week, but one of her real smiles, the smile that had first made him fall in love with her. He smiled back.

"Climb on." He said gesturing to his back.

"Oh, thank you Fluffy! Thank you!" Jenny breathed as she climbed on. She knew he was going to help her get water for Kagome and Inuyasha, she didn't even need to ask, that was just the way it worked. He grinned fiercely. He had missed his nickname, but _no one_ but _her_ was allowed to use it. If anyone else used that name for him, he had killed him or her on the spot. He had missed his love. He wanted to say her name, but he knew he couldn't in case those who were searching for her heard him. He couldn't afford to lose her again, not after he had just gotten her back.

Jenny was listening her love think. _'I missed you so much, my darling.'_ She thought._ 'Oh my god, I missed you so much.'_ She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and let dry silent sobs rack her body. She hugged him to her body all the more. _'This is too hard.'_ She thought._ 'How am I going to leave you again? How can I go back to the group?' _ Jenny realized that she had said the last two sentences out loud, and that they had reached the stream. She blushed and looked up into his eyes.

"You won't." He said. "Don't worry. I'll stay there to protect you. You need never fear that I'm not here again, except tomorrow, but after then I'll be with you for the rest of the time, you just won't see me." Fluffy realized that he was rambling on, and making barely any sense as well. He shut up. Jenny was looking at him oddly.

"Where are you going to be tomorrow?" She asked. Fluffy grinned at her, then he leaned over and whispered his plan in her ears. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous light, and she grinned as well. "C'mon!" She said, repressing giggles. "If we want that to work then we have to get Inuyasha some water, to make sure he lasts the night." The two got the water and rushed back to the edge of the camp.

**Group all together again**

It had **o**nly been about five minutes maybe a little bit more, but hey, nobody's watching a clock, they didn't even have clocks. since Jenny had left but already they had all run out of things to do without water.

"I never knew how much we depend on the stuff." Muttered Miroku, who sat with Sango as they watched Kagome worriedly. Sango nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, we wouldn't-" But what they wouldn't do Miroku never learned because at that moment Jenny burst through the woods, lugging two huge water bags full to bursting with water from the stream about two miles away.

"Finally!" Kagome screeched. She grabbed the water and finished dressing the wound, she had to completely clean it, and she started crying again. Once there was nothing more she could do, Kagome turned to the others in the group.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay." Murmured Jenny as she and Sango, as if at some unseen signal, took Kagome in their arms at the same time. All Miroku and Shippo could do as they watched their female companions comfort each other.

**Well! There we have it, our lovely new chapter! I feel so proud of myself. I really like this chapter, to my first reviewer, almost. Almost. Heh heh. You'll learn more about the secret identity soon, though I made it slightly more obvious in this chapter. Now, review, and see if you can guess it! I FEEL SO HAPPY! ME GOT REVIEW! YAY! YAY YIPPEE HAR-HAR! Cough. And all that good stuff! See how easy it is to make me happy, now review, please! Please! Pretty pretty please!**

**Presses the lovely go button, and review, tell me what you think.**

**A penny for your thoughts: What is the master plan? I'll give you a hint, I was tempted to re name this fic and call it Matchmakers United: Match of the era! Or something like that. Who the heck is Jenny's long lost love! Will Inuyasha be okay Well, of coarse he will be. I just can't bring myself to kill him, but I might if he chooses Kikyo one more time! Speaking of Kikyo, should I put her in this fic? I might have to, because she keeps Kag and Inu apart all of the time. WHICH IS BAD! My apologies to Kikyo lovers everywhere. But I am loath to like her. **

**Till next time, then. TTFN, Ta ta for now! Pwalefriend, Jenny, Grace, What ever. **


	4. Never admitting

**Hello! It's me again. Okay, please review, and please read. This chapter is different from the others because in this chapter I start leading up to the climax in the story. I apologize for any spelling and grammer mistakes in this chapter. Also, I don't hate Koga, and he in my story he's to weird. Very very weird. But please bare with me. I actually like Koga, but he's just the perfect tool to use in these stories!**

**Koga: I am not a tool! I'm a WOLF! And what do you mean, that I'm weird? I'm not sure my Kagome would like that very much…**

**Inuyasha: Grrrrrrr…she's not your—**

**Me: Of course she won't like it! Especially when you force her to…**

**Koga and Inuyasha: Force her to…what?**

**Me: smiles smugly Oh, nothing.**

**Inuyasha and Koga start fighting.**

**Kagome: Now look what you've done. Great. Just put the disclaimer in already.**

**Me: Fine. Be that way.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha, any Inuyasha products, or anything else owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I borrow them, and Fluffy is going to run away and be mine.**

**Sesshomaru: You wish.**

**Me: My wishes always come true. YAY! We're going to be so happy together! Let's get a house in Wales! **

**Sesshomaru: …………. Sweatdrop **

**The Next Morning**

Kagome opened her deep brown eyes and found that she was staring into Inuyasha's open golden orbs. She caught her breathe in wonder, staring at his eyes, she felt that something was wrong but Kagome couldn't recall what it was. Then the memories of the night before came rushing back and she bolted up right in alarm, her own eyes widening in fear.

When her sobs had finally relinquished their hold on her Kagome had fallen asleep next to Inuyasha. She had shaken off all of her friend's complaints of concern because she blamed herself for Inuyasha's horrible injury.

Inuyasha's red haori slid off her body, and she spared a glance of confusion at it, and then returned all her attention towards the hanyou.

He was still watching her from the ground. He saw her glance at his haori, which he had put over her earlier that morning when he had first woken up. He was no longer in physical pain but for some reason it hurt him that she was so angry and sad.

"What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha softly. Kagome flinched at his soft voice, because she was expecting him to be furious at her, and rightly so. She tried to hide her reaction knowing as she did how much it would hurt him, but her response was not lost on Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain, and turned his head away from her.

"Inuyasha…"

"It's okay Kagome, I get it." Inuyasha replied heatedly. He didn't know what he could have done to make her this angry with him while he was unconscious but he was sure that he had done something. "I'm sorry for what ever it was, okay?"

"NO, Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome heatedly. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he stared at her. He had never seen the girl this angry before, clearly whatever it was that he had done had been horrible to have her so riled up like this. _'I'm in for it now…' _He thought. _'What did I do to Kagome!'_

"I will NOT have you apologize for what I did!" She said. "I should _not_ have S-A-T you like that! You didn't even deserve it that much, and _now_ look at you! And it's all my fault…!" Kagome buried her face in her hands and burst into tears.

"No Kagome." Said Inuyasha. "Don't cry, it's not your fault I'm wounded…Please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry. Damn it Kagome! STOP!" That finally got Kagome to stop sobbing. With a little hiccup the girl peered through her fingers at him. Inuyasha struggled to sit up and looked at her. When he saw her face his mind went completely blank. Inuyasha felt his body leaning forward slowly. To his surprise she didn't move at all, neither forward nor backwards, but Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he was reaching towards her. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't. Then-

"Yay!" Shouted Shippo, jumping on Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught a fleeting look of relief pass over Kagome's face before he turned away. Inuyasha was hurt by it and turned his full attention towards an unsuspecting Shippo, who had chosen that moment to try out his new plan for annoying Inuyasha. And because Kagome had decided that she wasn't going to 'sit' Inuyasha anymore, by the time the group had left to continue on their journey Shippo had quite a few bumps on his head and almost everyone was wicked mad. Positively fuming, the lot of them.

After about an hour of walking Inuyasha was in pain again so they stopped for lunch. And then…it happened.

Kagome had just finished laying out the pot she would need for cooking the ramen, when she looked up, and glanced sharply over at Inuyasha. He didn't look like he would be able to fight anything, so she didn't say anything at all. _'Maybe he'll just pass us by.' _Thought Kagome. No such luck.

"Hey Kagome…" Said Jenny, coming up behind her. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned around, and noticed just what was coming just as Inuyasha did.

"MOVE!" The poor hanyou screamed, grabbing Tetsusaiga and uncovering it, but he wasn't fast enough. As Koga came up behind Jenny he kicked the girl out of the way and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. All of this was done in a millisecond that left Inuyasha no time to react.

"Inu-Yash-AAAAA!" Screamed Kagome.

"So long, pup!" Koga yelled over his fur-clad shoulder "Now that Naraku's DEAD, Kagome is MINE—WHAT THE!"

Koga looked down at his foot to see a very angry American woman with her arms wrapped around it.

"Next time you kick someone-," The girl shouted over the rush of wind around them, and Inuyasha's dying howl of rage that was disappearing as they vanished from his sight. "Make sure that they don't HOLD ON!" She screamed, and then she clambered up his body and held onto his shoulders as he held Kagome in his arms, a shocked Kagome, but a Kagome who was nonetheless screeching like there was no tomorrow.

"KOGA! LET! GO! OF! ME! RIGHT! NOW!" Kagome screamed.

"Now now," said Koga. "You are my woman, and it is time for me to make it official."

Kagome opened her mouth to start screaming again, but Jenny intervened.

"Kagome!" She yelled.

"What?"

"If you distract Koga to much right now then he'll drop us, and we are what, sixty to seventy feet above the ground? I don't know about you, but I prefer to stay right here, then dropping down there. Don't worry though, we'll escape when we land." Jenny yelled. But inside she wasn't so sure. She could tell that Koga was a wolf demon, and she knew that most of the time wolfs traveled in packs. Koga didn't seem like a loner to her, but if he weren't then she wouldn't be able to fight her way out of his den.

Soon they reached Koga's den, and when they saw they welcoming party, Jenny groaned.

"Guess he was serious about making it official." She told Kagome.

"Huh? What do you mean he was ser- KOGA!" Kagome screeched in anger, for when he had heard what she had been saying Koga had knocked Jenny out, out like a light bulb.

**With Inuyasha**

"Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn DAMN!" Screamed Inuyasha, with each 'damn' the hanyou deprived another tree of it's leaky top.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" yelled Sango as she avoided yet another branch, just one of the many that were flying through the air. "We have to go after Koga!"

"We can't!" Inuyasha screamed. "We don't remember where his cave is, and he didn't leave any scent for us to follow!" Inuyasha fell down against the tree that he had just mutilated, pounding the poor thing with his clenched fist. He was so angry! _'I need to go and kill something.'_ He thought, _'Preferably KOGA!'_

"Well, we could always do this old school." Said Sango.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha. He whirled around, a small bubble of hope arising in his chest. _'Maybe Sango knows of some way to track demons that only demon exterminator's know!'_ No such luck.

"We ask for directions. Duh." Said Sango, shouldering her boomerang bone. "Come on."

"WHAT!" Screamed Inuyasha. "We are NOT asking for bloody **_DIRECTIONS!_**"

"What _is_ it with men and asking for directions?" Yelled Sango, stomping off towards the road.

"I think Inuyasha has a point dearest Sango…" Said Miroku as they came upon it.

"don't call me dearest." Snapped Sango. "And unless you have a better idea on how to find Kagome, then I suggest you share it!"

Miroku remained silent. Shippo on the other hand spoke up.

"And Jenny." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Asked Miroku as Sango looked around.

"He's right." Said Sango. "Jenny's gone, but so is Inuya-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Somebody screamed up the road a little ways. "Somebody help! DEMON! DEMON!" Groaning they all turned to see Inuyasha holding some poor peasant up in the air by the collar of his rough sack stitched shirt. The hanyou was growling, and was clearly just trying out his own way of 'asking directions.'

"Oh, terribly sorry sir." Said Sango running up and grabbing Inuyasha.

"My good man." Said Miroku right behind him. "Might you be able to direct us to the local wolf demon clans lair?" The monk asked this clearly thinking that the peasant wouldn't know what they were talking about, and that would prove to Sango that asking directions was not a smart decision, and was in actuality a waste of time. How wrong he was.

"Oh, yes." The peasant smiled forgivingly. "You are on the right path. Just keep going straight for about three to six miles, oh, how specific. NOT! and then you will come to a fork in the road. Take the left fork and keep walking the entire day. You can't miss it." And with that the little man walked off, leaving the male members of our lovely Team Inuyasha in shock. Sango was only confused as she looked at the small mans retreating back.

"Miss what?" She asked nobody in particular.

"Who cares?" Said Shippo, who was mounted on an already transformed Kirara. "We're halfway there. We'll ask more when we get to that point." Nodding in silent agreement, the monk and the demon exterminator mounted the giant two-tailed cat demon behind the small kitsune. They could barely keep up with the injured hanyou, who was running as if his life depended on it. And, in a way, it did.

**With Kagome And Jenny**

Kagome was staring at Koga. _'He's mad.'_ The girl from the future thought. _'He is absolutely raving mad. He can't possibly mean to actually-'_ But even in her thought's Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. Koga, being the confident cocky git that he is, misread her shock.

"I knew you'd be pleased." He said grinning as Kagome started to sputter in anger. "Now you'll never have to go back to mutt-face, and I'll kill him right after the party." With that last threat Koga pecked Kagome on the cheek and left the small side-cave before she had time to react. Kagome began to shriek under her breath. Next to her Jenny groaned and sat up.

"We just had to be abducted today of all the mother-bleeping day's didn't we." The American exchange student said. "They just couldn't wait till tomorrow could they, they just_ had _to do it today, didn't they!" Jenny eyes were flashing dangerously, and a wind that shouldn't be there whipped through the cave, swirling Jenny's hair surround her (making her look even more formidable.) and smelling of the sea that was not anywhere near there. The girl seemed to grow and glow, as if an eternal fire within her had just flared up. Hungry and prepared to devour anything and everything that stood in it's way. At that moment Jenny was right darn scary, and if Kagome hadn't been so distraught and angry herself, she would have noticed it all.

"Oh my god Jenny." The girl sighed, leaning forward and hugging her friend for comfort. "He wants to…" She trailed off dramatically, unable to say exactly what Koga was planning to do.

"It's okay Kagome." Said Jenny. "I heard every word, and I promise you that I won't let it happen. You'll just have to trust me, okay?" Kagome nodded and lay down in her friends lap. She had only known Jenny a week, but for some reason she trusted Jenny with her life. It was almost instinct, and Kagome's instinct was almost never wrong. No woman's instinct is. But then again, they only had till midnight to come up with a plan, and without Inuyasha they didn't have the man power to bust there way out of there. Even Jenny was a tad bit daunted at the idea of fighting her way through one hundred and fifty guests all howling for her blood. _'Damn it.'_ Thought Jenny. _'What am I going to do now?'_


	5. Who's Rescuing Who Here?

**Hello! Hi, sorry about the delay! I know, I promised not to do this! And I am sooooooooooo sorry! But my parents wouldn't let me on the computer until all of my missing school work was turned in, and my teachers have mental issues, which means the work that I turned in during the lovely month of October has suddenly turned up missing! I mean, SERIOUSLY! If you're going to report missing work you might as well tell me it's missing when I don't hand it in! Bah!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Inu-chan, or anyone else…Except for Jenny, I own her. **

**Weren't WE the Ones Who Were Doing The Rescuing? **

**Back With Inuyasha And The Rest Of The Gang**

It was nightfall, and Inuyasha's wound was hurting him again. He was healing fast because of his demon blood, but it still hurt him, they needed to rest. Then, he smelled him.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet growling as his half brother and a little human girl named Rin stepped into the clearing. Sesshomaru looked around at everyone who was staring at him, then turned back to Inuyasha, his cold expression altering for the first time. Inuyasha stared, the look his brother wore was one he had never seen on that cold face before. It was like a mixture of both concern and worry. Something was definitely not right here, if his brother was scared.

"Where is Mor…Where is Jenny?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother, fear for his loved one coursing through his chest.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Don't play with me, Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood." Said Sesshomaru. "You heard me. Where is Jenny?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Snapped Inuyasha. Whenever he next saw Jenny, she was going to get it! How the hell did his brother know about her? And why did he so obviously care about her? "The wench is where ever Kagome and Koga are!"

"Koga?" Asked Rin suddenly, looking up at Inuyasha. "Koga has Miss Kagome?" She walked over to Shippo and the two children hugged.

Considering how much Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight, I decided that both Shippo and Rin got bored, and they are now friends. Rin also respects Kagome a lot, as she is the first other human female that she has played with in a long time. I think that Sango and Miroku would be to absorbed with watching the battle to realize what the others were up to.

"Yeah." Said Shippo. "Do you know anything about it?" Now everyone in the small clearing was staring at the two children, all of them thinking the same thing. _'When did they become friends?'_ Remember, only Kagome knew.

"Mmm-hmm." Said Rin, sitting down. "Koga stopped by to ask Lord Jaken-san if Lord Sesshomaru would want to come to his wedding. Koga must be marrying Miss Kagome!"

Silence

Silence

Silence

Uh-oh, Silence is becoming tense,

RUN AWAY The Silence is about to Snap,

Ahhh!

To late.

"WHAT?"

Inuyasha screamed so loudly that everyone within a miles distance put their hands over their ears.

"Come on!" Shouted Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was already a speck in the distance, howling insults. Sesshomaru's dragon was there, and they all got on it, even Kirara. None but the dragon was fast enough to catch up with the hanyou now, and said hanyou was going in the completely wrong direction. He was going south, and they wanted to be heading _north_. But Inuyasha was inconsolable. He hadn't even remembered that Koga had said that he had killed Naraku yet. But then again, neither had anyone else. The looming fact of the wedding was a tad bit distracting.

**When Inuyasha, The Rest of The Gang, And Sesshomaru's Crew Reach Koga's Den…Finally…**

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing himself into the cave. He could smell her scent, but it was slowly fading. He collapsed on the wall, sobbing. He was to late.

"Well, you guy's took your own precious time in getting here." Said a familiar voice from the back of the cave. The group turned, surprised, they hadn't heard, seen, nor smelled anyone else's presence, yet there was Jenny. And she was _very_ _frightening!_

Her weird clothes were soaked with her own blood, and some wolves as well. There were faint streaks of blood on her cheeks as well, but her hair was untouched. It crackled around her like lightning, not frizzy. In fact, it almost was drifting, like it was underwater. Her eyes were stormy, and even Sesshomaru couldn't look into them because it made him dizzy. Her lips were pulled back to reveal long and pointed canines like a vampires. Her entire body shone with some otherworldly light that lit up the cave.

"You just missed them." She said. "Now come on, we've got a party to crash." And with that she walked straight through the mouth of the cave, and through the air, to another cave that none of them had noticed before. It glowed from within with the light from hundreds of lamps, and the sounds classic to parties were being emitted from the entrance. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, the only one who did not seem even the slightest bit surprised that she could walk through air. The dog demon just shrugged nonchalantly.

"They must have insulted her intelligence or something." He said before following her. The others followed suit, noticing as they did so that where Jenny stepped a solid pathway seemed to appear. They were soon at the cave. Inuyasha was so shocked by this display that he didn't even say anything. And Sango was feeling faint. Yeah, this all came as a little bit of a shock to them.

The way they got to the party was enough to shock, but the wedding _itself_ was a shocker. Paper lanterns were covering the ceiling, all different colors and sizes. The pelts of hundreds of different animals covered the walls of the cave, which was cavernous. It gave the place a warm feeling, even without the huge strangely colored bonfires in the corners. There was a stage in the middle, surrounded by all the one hundred and fifty wolves that were the guests. And on the stage was a beaming Koga, and a fuming Kagome.

Koga was in his regular, but somehow someone had gotten a weird dress onto Kagome. It was bright purple so I have a fascination with the color purple, deal with it! and had lots of lace. It was altogether that most ugly gown that could ever be imagined, especially since it had dentist green bows covering it.

"What the HELL is it with that color!" Shouted Jenny, announcing their presence. "Damn it man, this is the_ feudal era!_ You'se guys ain't supposed to even have that color dye yet!"

"You!" Snarled Koga, his eyes suddenly flashing. "You're still alive?"

"You tried to KILL her!" Shouted Sesshomaru, he grasped the hilt of his killer sword, but Jenny put her small hand over his.

"Not yet, Fluffy, let me have a little fun with them first."

"Fluffy?" Asked Miroku. Sango shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm alive, and I've got something to say to you about it." Jenny yelled. She jumped up and over the heads of all the wolves and landed right between Koga and Kagome. "_Hit me baby one more time!" _She caroled in her sweet voice, did a perfect imitation of Britney spears doing one of those suicidal freakish chair stunts of hers, and knocked Koga out like a light. Got the idea for that from Robot's. Good movie, good movie. Very funny.

"How dare you!" Shouted another wolf, standing up, and taking aim at her chest with an arrow knocked up in his bow. "You'll die for that!" The wolf youkai let fly the arrow, but he hadn't counted on Sesshomaru being there. As soon as the arrow was close enough Sesshomaru had jumped in it's way catching it in his hand before it even got ten feet away from the two girls that stood on the stage behind him.

"Fool." Sesshomaru said.

"Come on Kagome. Let's get you out of here." Said Jenny, lifting Kagome up from where she had fallen over by her arm. "And as for the rest of you!" She shouted, turning to glare at the collective wolf tribe standing at her feet. The whole group took a step back from the bloody girl who was staring down at her with such rage that they could almost see the flames crackling over her body. "This is disgusting! Forcing someone to marry! That if the bitchiest thing anyone can do, and you're going to pay for it, each and every one of you!" Even if her words seemed meek, it was obvious that she meant them with all her heart, and many of the people there felt fear pass through them.

"Will you just GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Shouted Inuyasha in frustration. Him and the rest of the gang hadn't thought to jump over everyone's head until it was to late, and now they were stuck trying to battle their way through the many wolves.

"Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome in joy as she leapt off the stage and ran towards the hanyou. Everyone parted to make way for her, careful not to touch her as if she had some sort of horrific contagious disease that might rub off on them if they had any contact with her. Jenny and Sesshomaru however did not have such luck. As soon as they stepped off the stage they were bombarded with very angry guests, causing them to jump back onto the stage.

"Oy!" Shouted Jenny over everyone's head, to the rest of the group, who were all embracing Kagome. "A little help here!" Sango looked up and laughed as she saw the ever cold and dignified Sesshomaru trying to shake off three female wolf demons that were trying to grab onto his clothes in anger. He was having a hard time in doing so, and Jenny was having the same problem on the other side of the dais. Except she had a flaming stick which she was swinging around like a sword. "Back!" she was creaming. "Back! I've got fire, and I'm not afraid to use it!" It was quite the comical predicament. Sango whistled Kirara over and nodded her head towards the two. The cat demon immediately got the message and soared over the riots that were erupting everywhere to land on the stage. Jenny ran over, grabbed Sesshomaru (who, can you believe it, didn't complain.) And the two of them jumped onto Kirara's back.

"Inuyasha come on." Kagome was pleading with the furious hanyou. "You can't fight him if he's knocked out, and I'm scared to stay here much longer…can't we please just go?" The girl kept trying to reason with him and finally she heard him sigh. She smiled to herself. Kagome knew that that meant he had given up.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Asked Sango, glancing over at the two of them.

"Indeed." Added Jenny, who just _had_ to stick her oar in. "You guy's sound like an old married couple!" Inuyasha and Kagome glared at her as they quickly left the whole mess behind. Everyone else laughed.

Okay! R&R! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, give me suggestions, ANYTHING! Review right away, please! Okay, how about I'll update as soon as you review! 


	6. Who's Hobo?

**Wow! This chapter is long! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. **

** I'm updating early, so be grateful! Show your appreciation with a review! Please, please! I'm practically begging here! If you have any questions, ask them. Any flames, present them. And advice, suggestions, spelling errors, ect. ect. Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'! If you sue me, then I'll counter sue for unwarranted suing! **

**Who's Hobo? **

**The Next Morning**

Everyone had finally taken the time to assess the situation, and Jenny and Sesshomaru had some 'splainin to do!

"What do you MEAN you used to know each other a long time ago?" Howled Inuyasha, who could still not quite grasp the fact that his older brother wasn't an all-around-bad guy.

"Exactly that, smart one." Sighed Jenny, who was leaning against a tree, her eyes closed and if she didn't talk every once in a while you would have thought her to be asleep. "We used to know each other, get over it."

Inuyasha started muttering and stomped over to Kagome's sleeping bag. She was the only one still asleep. He stared down at her and felt himself become oblivious to their surroundings. Inuyasha felt his anger at Jenny and his older brother disappear, and for the first time he began to enjoy the beautiful morning. The sun was shining the treetops and it illuminated the forest, bathing it in a golden light. Shippo and Rin were playing together. They were screaming and laughing as they ran around nearby playing a game that Kagome had taught them, Tag. Sango, Miroku, Jenny and Sesshomaru were all laughing helplessly together. Kagome was sleeping peacefully. Her face had been pale and frightened the night before but now it was regaining its golden healthy glow. Inuyasha smiled down at her until he noticed that her eye was beginning to twitch, a sure sign that she was waking up.

"Feh." He said, and he quickly leapt up into a nearby tree so as not to be caught staring at her. As Kagome sat up with a sigh Inuyasha shot an angry glare to the other adults in the group, daring them to say anything. They were all staring at him in shock but when they saw his glare they all looked in the other direction, determinedly innocent looks on their faces. Sango and Jenny looked at each other then started giggling.

"What?" Asked Kagome walking over to the group.

"Nothing." Said Jenny.

"Wanna come with us to the hot spring?" Asked Sango standing up and stretching out her back like a cat.

"Doesn't matter what you think actually." Said Jenny, grabbing Kagome's right forearm. "I can't stand to see you in that monstrosity one moment longer." Jenny pointed to the dress that Kagome was still wearing from last night.

"Oh…" Kagome looked down and winced. "Get this thing off me!" She said in horror.

"Don't worry girl." Said Jenny. "Backpack to the rescue!" She grabbed up Kagome's backpack and the three girls ran off to the hot spring. Leaving the three boys to eye each other warily.

No matter who was a friend with whom, even if they were to be allied, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were enemies. They eyed each other over the clearing. Each daring the other make a move. Miroku knew that the two guys hated each other with a passion, and that no matter what happened they always would. He could sense the tension in the sir and regretted choosing to sit in between the two brothers. Miroku didn't want to get involved in any fight between them. So he did the only thing that he could think of to get out of the situation.

"Let's go watch the girls in the hot spring!" Miroku said getting up. The clearing became dark with the anger of the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as the two started beating on the poor lecher. In between the kicks and punches Miroku managed to think to himself. _'Well, at least it worked…'_

**Two Hours Later**

"I don't get why you guy's are so annoyed anyway." Kagome sighed as they started off.

"How long does it take you to BATHE anyway?" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't bother Inuyasha." Said Miroku. "Their girls. They are attracted to hot water like flies to honey."

THWAK SLAP BONK

"Nice monk, real nice." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked, insulted. To everyone's surprise (except the girls, they were stomping on ahead fuming about how stupid everyone and everything was.) It was Sesshomaru who answered.

"Out of experience, girls don't like it very much when you compare them to flies." Sesshomaru winced at an unpleasant memory. "Be glad that there are only three of them." Miroku, still hurt, sort of forgot whom he was talking to.

"Oh, and I suppose you've had worse?" The monk snapped, still rubbing his sore head.

"Try saying that women are like horse-flies in the middle of a ball room…" Said Sesshomaru, wincing again.

"I heard that!" Jenny yelled over her shoulder. "And you didn't call us horse flies, you called us mosquitoes!" Everyone laughed as Sesshomaru continued to wince at the unpleasant memories.

"Hey!" Shouted Kagome. She froze, every one ran to catch up with her.

"What is it?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I sense some jewel shards…" Kagome said. Every one started to look around, wondering from which direction the shards were coming from. Then Jenny grinned. It was a strange grin, it made her look like a tiger right before the kill. It was the grin of a hunter.

"Excellent." Jenny said softly. "And I see a twister headed for us, F-3 I'd say. Guess wolf-boy isn't going to give up that easily." Inuyasha turned from the on coming Koga to glare at Jenny.

"He's mine." Inuyasha growled at her. He hadn't been able to exact his revenge on Koga last night, and he wasn't going to let some stuck up wench ruin it for him this time. But to his surprise Jenny put her hands up in the universal sign for 'I'm unarmed.' And bowed low.

"That he is." She said, glancing up and baring her throat in what is a gesture of respect and submittance. "But I reserve the right to throw in a comment or two now and then." Inuyasha blinked confused. He looked around hoping someone would give him a hint as to why the strange girl before him was acting like this, but every one else seemed just as baffled as he was. Even Sesshomaru watched the girl with a hint of a question in his stone cold face. But before anyone could ask any questions Koga was there in front of them and that threw anything else out of Inuyasha's head. His whole mind was focused intently on crushing Koga into the ground.

"Give me back my bride mutt!" Koga howled insanely. He grabbed Kagome's arm and Inuyasha grabbed her other arm.

"Uh-oh." Jenny muttered to the others as she stood over with them, pure murder in her eyes. "The classic signs. Let's see which one listens when she says 'ow!'"

"Let go of her wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"No!" Koga shouted, glaring at the hanyou. "She's mine! _You_ let go of her! I told you before, I wouldn't stand for you touching her, but I still let you keep her for a little while! And see how you repay my generosity, you crash our _wedding!_" Koga was screaming now like a spoiled baby deprived of its milk bottle.

"Your _generosity?_" Inuyasha screamed in the very same way as Koga. "I'll give you _generosity!"_ Both men let go of Kagome's arm and leapt at each other, screaming bloody murder. But Kagome was getting tired of this.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Screamed Kagome, her hands clenched to make fists.

"ARRGH! NOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed. Koga smirked.

"Now's my chance to kill you, half breed!" Koga shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, NO YOU DON'T!" Kagome screamed while shielding Inuyasha's fallen body with her own. Koga, who had been aiming to kick Inuyasha on his back swerved out of the way just in time to avoid colliding with Kagome.

"Huh?" Koga asked right before Kagome slapped him. There was utter silence, even Kagome was shocked at what she had just done. The girl started at her hand.

She had hit him, and she had hit him _hard_! Her hand was stinging from the impact and it was looking a little red. Kagome looked at Koga's face. There was a bright red hand mark were she had slapped him and it wasn't fading. _'Oh my god!'_ Kagome thought. _'What have I done? Koga's going to kill me!' _Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the return blow that was sure to come. She was unable to move her body for fear that she would hurt either herself or Inuyasha, and because she was just to afraid to think clearly.

'_Oh my god!'_ Inuyasha thought, staring up at Kagome in shock. _'Why the hell did she do that? Not that I don't mind it, but Koga will definitely hurt her for it! I HAVE TO GET UP! I HAVE TO PROTECT KAGOME!'_ Inuyasha struggled to get up but he wasn't quick enough. Koga's face had finally changed from shock to anger and he was raising his hand to slug Kagome a good one. No one was able to move as they watched in horror (all, that is, except Kagome who's eyes were still closed.) as Koga pulled back his fist and…

"Well, I think that we have all made some _excellent_ progress in telling each other our true feelings today!" Said Jenny as she, Rin and Shippo stepped in between Koga and Kagome just as Koga let his fist fly. Jenny caught it his hand in her own and smiled up at the wolf youkai. "I've had lots of practice." She said in answer to the question that everyone was thinking. After all, who wouldn't be shocked after seeing a remarkable stunt like that in _real life_ Not TV screen real life, I mean flesh and blood real deal real life. "That's what you get when most of your friends are guys with violent tempers." She pushed his fist down. "Why don't you just go back to your lovely home to think about what you've done now, alright? Bu-bye now!" And with that Jenny and Shippo pushed the shocked Koga five feet away before he just nodded and left, with out making any sad come backs that would have Inuyasha on his feet and charging in anger.

"He'll be back." Sango sighed half-heartedly.

"That he will, that he will." Agreed Miroku.

The group got up and started walking again. They enjoyed the rest of the day, which once again went by uneventfully. They talked about meaningless things like the weather, and Jenny entertained all of them with funny stories from her past. But when night came, and Kagome remembered why she hadn't been home for an entire week, her happiness vanished in an instant and she felt tears prick her eyes as she sat all alone looking at the stream that drifted lazily by. A flash from the scales of minnows reflecting the setting suns rays caught her attention every couple minutes, but besides that there were no distractions and she could to think freely for the first time in a while.

'_I miss my family so much.' _She thought. _'I wonder how they are, if they miss me…Maybe their in trouble, maybe something's happened to Sota, or Grandpa, or Mom, and I'll never know because I'm trapped in this era…'_ Kagome's tears started to flow freely until she just broke down and sobbed, cradling her head in her lap.

Inuyasha looked out and into the trees as the scent of Kagome's tears came to him. Fear pulsed through him as he looked around desperately. Trying to pinpoint just exactly here her location was. _'Damn it Kagome!'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Where the hell are you?'_ He thought about it. _'If I was a sad Kagome, where would I be.' _He thought, trying to put himself in her shoes. It was harder then he thought. _'Well, I'd be far away from everyone else, because Kagome cares too much about other people then to burden them with her sadness. Oh! I know!' _Inuyasha's golden eyes lit up as the answer came to him. _'The water, Kagome loves the water! She's at the stream!'_ The hanyou rushed off towards the place where he thought the girl would be. And sure enough the smell of her salty tears on the air became stronger and stronger with every step he took towards the stream. Inuyasha began to run faster, but he slowed down when he reached the clearing. _'I don't want to startle her.' _He thought as he silently padded his way into view. _'But if she knows that I'm here before I get there then she'll have time to compose herself and I'll never find out what's bothering her!'_ And with that Inuyasha stepped into the cool moonlight. He stared at the sobbing girl on the ground that still hadn't noticed that he was there.

In the three years he had known her Inuyasha had never seen Kagome look so alone, or so sad. Her entire body racked with her sobs that she was trying to contain. She was bathed in moonlight and she looked lost, like a child who was all alone with no idea about how she was going to ever get home. It cut at something deep within Inuyasha's heart to see Kagome like this. Kagome, who was almost always happy. She was always there for him, unless they were fighting, but (though he'd never in a million years admit it) he always felt that he deserved it when she got mad. But Inuyasha couldn't help but say those things, he thought that it was cute when she got mad at him. He needed to make her mad again. Either that or, maybe, if he tried really, really hard…he could make her laugh…?

"Kagome…" Said Inuyasha hesitantly, stepping forward even more hesitantly. The girl gasped and sat up. She hastily tried to hide her tears and gave him the most feeble and pathetic smile the Inuyasha had ever seen in his life.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome gave a little laugh that was more like a drunken hiccup and she gestured gracelessly towards the crescent moon. "Beautiful night, isn't it? I was just thinking that-" Kagome's rambling was interrupted by a small growl from the hanyou who was glaring at her. He stalked over and grabbed her hands while crouching down in front of her. He looked deep into her eyes and frowned, disturbed by the depths of grief that he saw there. _'Did I do this to her?'_ He asked himself.

Kagome saw the concern in his eyes and she knew that it was pointless to try and cover up her tears, but she had to try again anyway. Maybe he would be relieved for an excuse to not talk about emotions with her and would take what ever tall tale she told him, if she was lucky.

No such luck.

"Kagome, why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong? Was it something I did? If it was I'm sorry, and you can sit me a thousand times if you want to, just please don't cry anymore!" Inuyasha sounded almost exactly like Shippo, except slightly more helpless. A one time only sort of thing, when it comes to Inuyasha. Let's enjoy it while it lasts. Kagome gasped.

"NO!" She whispered with such force that Inuyasha almost flinched as if he had just been dealt a blow to the face. "You are never allowed to say that again! Never ever never!" She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's red fire rat shirt and pulled him into her embrace as she started to sob into his shoulder. "_Never EVER!_" She breathed. "Oh, Inuyasha." She sobbed, then she told him about her worries. About how she just felt like something horrible must have happened while she couldn't travel through the well. How she missed her family, her Mom, Sota, and Gramps. How she missed her friends, Eri, Yuki, and Ayame. At least, I think those are their names. "I even miss Hojo, even though he can't take a hint!" She sobbed. Inuyasha felt his body stiffen at this new male name in my story Inuyasha and Hojo haven't met just yet. But when they do, I'm going to have a little fun…! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! I am pure EVIL! HA! Live with it man, heh heh. Okay, I'll shut up now. But Kagome didn't even notice, she just kept on sobbing. _'I'll find out more about, Hobo, later.'_ Thought Inuyasha with hate. As far as he was concerned, nobody had any business being in Kagome's life except for him. He grudgingly made special allowances for her family and their friends, for example, they were allowed to tease her. But he didn't like the way Kagome had said _"I even miss Hojo, even though he can't take a hint…"_ What had she meant he couldn't take a hint? Did Kagome mean what he thought she meant? _'Nah…'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt his hold around Kagome tighten in a protective manner. _'Couldn't be. She wouldn't dare…would she?' _Inuyasha hugged her even tighter while the poor girl, oblivious to his thoughts and to his actions continued to weep.

"I just want to go home…" She said at long last, just before she realized her mistake, just as she finally felt Inuyasha's body stiffen. Kagome gasped and pulled back. She closed her eyes and turned her head in preparation from the tirade that was sure to come. It never did. Kagome slowly peeked through one tear filled eye and saw, to her relief, that Inuyasha appeared to be battling with his emotions for once. She looked at him. Since he was engaged in his inner battle between his human side and his youkai side it appeared that Inuyasha was oblivious to all of his surroundings. He was making some great faces though.

His face was as red as his clothes, and his eyes were twitching. His mouth was swinging open and shut, open and shut, as if one side of him was trying to say something, while the other side tried to shut it up. His fists were clenching and then relaxing in the very same way, to the very same timing. Kagome began to giggle, then Inuyasha said something that caused her to start laughing out loud very hard.

"Who's Hobo?" He asked. His face went back to normal and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched the girl laugh in his arms. It appeared that this is what both his human and his demon sides were the most interested in.

Even though Inuyasha looked suspicious and annoyed, inside he was really dancing for joy Happy dance, happy dance, I love to do my happy dance, happy dance happy dance, do you love to do your happy dance ? He had succeeded. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha had succeeded in making a crying girl laugh. In fact, it was the first time he could ever remember making Kagome laugh. He didn't really care that she was laughing at him, though he pretended to. Inuyasha couldn't resist saying what he said next.

"I'm serious." The hanyou pouted, then he shot up, a look of rage and hate contorted his features. "Are you going _out_ with Homo!" Inuyasha shouted, only to make Kagome laugh louder in his arms, and an answering shout as Jenny and Shippo walked into view. The two friends had been sent to find Inuyasha and Kagome to tell them that it was time for dinner. (Jenny and Sango had decided that Kagome deserved a break.

"What, Hobo's here!" Shouted Jenny freezing up, a look of pure terror on her face. "NOOOOO!" She screamed. She looked at Kagome, and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You have the stupidest stalker in the world! The bitch doesn't shut up and he-" Jenny stopped short when she saw Kagome looking fearfully at Inuyasha, whose face was now going as dark as a storm cloud.

Silence.

Silence.

More Silence. Sound familiar?

"What!" Inuyasha screamed.

11

Okay, hope you liked it. You have to review! Please! 


	7. Enter Hojo, The Hobo

**May 31, 2005: I am writing this on this day, there is something wrong with my computer. I swear. I can't log on, I'm not getting my e-mail, unless the person is in my address book. I can't update, I have a bunch of chapters ready, so please be patient. If I ever don't update for a while, then you should review as much as you can and see what's up. If I don't update almost immediately after I get a review, then you know something is wrong.**

**So sorry for the delay.**

**Okay, since you might want to know, this is rated T because of some future scenes and language. Maybe a little violence, but not very much. Also I'm trying to decide if I should end this where I was planning to end it or not, I don't think that I should, but I might. Tell me, should they defeat Naraku in this story or not? I know how they would if they were going to…but I don't know if I should do it!**

**Note: People, please remember in the first chapter Jenny's hesitation before she told them her "name." Also, have I not made it obvious that Jenny is more then she appears to be? Please put one and one together people, because I don't want to have to explain why everyone is calling her Moga. And Moga is just a nickname. Thank you.**

**Also A Note: Okay, so I've been reading a lot of stories lately, and this is really starting to get on my nerves. ONLY NARAKU GOLEMS HAVE TENTACLES! NARAKU HIMSELF DOES NOT HAVE THEM! IF NARAKU HAS TENTACLES THAT MEANS THE INU GANG IS FIGHTING A GOLEM, NOT NARAKU! I'VE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST SEASON OF THE ANIME, BUT I'VE READ ALL THE MANGA, UP TO 21! NARAKU, THE TRUE FORMER ONIGUMO DOES NOT, I REPEAT, _DOES NOT HAVE TENTACLES!1_**

**If I'm wrong about this, and you can prove that I'm wrong then feel free to flame me. But I'm pretty sure that I'm right, and this is getting really annoying. Not that I hate any story where he has tentacles or anything, but…actually I haven't read one Inuyasha story where they fight Naraku where he doesn't have tentacles. Man…Maybe I am wrong? **

**Oh…Anyone know if I can buy the second season on DVD? I don't have Cartoon Network, and my VCR player doesn't work, and I don't have fast internet connection, and I only get WGBY, ABC 40, and FOX 61. Man, that sucks. Anyway, you can read now. And please, please review.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I no own**

**So you no sue!**

**Enter Hojo, the Hobo**

**Normal POV**

"He's your WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned on Kagome. "You have a _stalker?"_ But Kagome wasn't paying attention.

"He's my WHAT!" The girl screamed at Jenny. "I have a WHAT!"

"That's right…you guys didn't know that he was your stalker, did you now." Jenny said thoughtfully, as if just to herself. "Only Sota and I knew…slick Jenny, real slick." Jenny looked at Kagome. "Okay, so here's the deal. Hojo thinks that you're staying in your room, which was where I was staying. So every time your Mom went out for her night shift at the hospital In my story Kagome's mom is a nurse. I think that would explain Kagome's very good, very _full_ first aid kit. Hojo would start caroling love songs at your window. I thought this was very suspicious behavior, because I didn't know about the well, and I thought that you were in the hospital with cancer. So I started watching Hojo. Every time there was rumor that you would be some place then Hojo went there, even to all those nasty drug deals-" Jenny realized what she had said a moment to late and clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in horror. Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong but he could tell that it was bad because Kagome's aura had become dark and imposing. It seemed to suck up the moonlight.

"The what?" Kagome asked calmly. Her face looked tranquil, and everything about her suggested harmony except her eyes. Her eyes looked slightly red, and they were flashing not unlike those of a cat.

"I choose not to answer that question." Said Jenny after a moment's thought. "Because that is what is best concerning my life." Kagome looked like she was about to say something else but she never got the chance.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" A voice screamed from back at the clearing where dinner was waiting. It was Sango's voice.

"Let's go!" Shouted Inuyasha. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and they all ran back to the clearing. Jenny was muttering something about how she was getting really sick of battling people every five minutes. But when they reached the clearing Jenny froze in shock, as did Kagome. Inuyasha however, looked at the small human boy who was wearing weird black clothes with some confusion.

"NO!" Screamed Jenny. She fell on her knees and started to pound her head against the rock. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY MAN, WHY? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! WHICHEVER GOD DID THIS IS GONNA GET IT!" With that last threat the girl looked up and shook her fist angrily at the heavens. Kagome turned away from the boy, who was lying on the ground glaring at Jenny, and stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"What were you saying about drug deals?"

"Oh, yes…" Jenny looked up. "Please excuse me, but I'm sure Hobo would be only to happy to explain it to you. I, on the other hand, need to go kill something. If you'll excuse me." Jenny got up and stalked out of the clearing. As she passed Sesshomaru she grabbed Tokijin out of its sheath at Sesshomaru's waist. She bounded out o the clearing before Sesshomaru could tell what happened and he took after her.

"Get back here with my sword!" The youkai shouted after her. Everyone watched them disappear.

"O….Kay." Said Sago, then she turned to the boy. "Who the hell are you and why did you sneak up on me and pull my hair like that? And why did you do the other thing you did?" She asked the boy heatedly, though she also glanced nervously at Inuyasha. I don't really like Hojo that much. I think that he's a cocky little git who is to stupid to get by in life. He just gets on my nerves.

"I am very sorry." Hojo said, bowing his head towards Sango, who was looking at him in a shocked manner. "I thought that you were Kagome. And I thought that I would surprise her." Everyone blinked.

"Sango..." Kagome stepped up to her friend. "What did he do to you? What was he planning to do to me?"

"Oh..." Sango said. She blushed slightly and glanced nervously at Inuyasha before saying anything. Kagome saw the look and prepared to say the "s" word. "Well, it wasn't anything really perverted. It was just a peck on the cheek...only I thought that it was Miroku."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to run at Hojo with a look on his face that meant death for the human. But, fortunately for Hojo, Kagome interfered.

"SIT Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha came crashing down to land on his face.

"Kagome!" Hojo said. H closed the distance between them with a few long strides and grabbed her hands in his. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in shock. _'How...DARE he?'_ Inuyasha asked himself. "Kagome..." Hojo was saying. "Come on, I've come to bring you back home. I've come to rescue you...You need to get to a hospital as soon as possible!" Kagome groaned this was going to take some explaining, and she had to figure out some way to get Hojo out of there fast because otherwise Inuyasha was going to lose it.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said. He stepped forward, jutting himself in between Hojo and Kagome. For once Kagome was thankful for Inuyasha's jealousy. Hojo's grip had been so tight that her hand had been starting to feel a little bit numb. Kagome shook it out while she looked at Inuyasha, trying to decide what she could say to avoid pandemonium. But Hojo, once again, spoke up,

"Kagome...Who is that? _What_ is that?" Hojo asked her. Inuyasha turned on the boy, his face red with anger.

"Why you little--" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome sighed. It was going to be a slow night. She went over to where Rin and Shippo were climbing trees, completely ignoring Inuyasha and Hojo just like everybody else.

In the forest with Jenny and Sesshomaru 

"Wait a sec!" Jenny stopped running so unexpectedly that Sesshomaru ran right into her.

"What is it?" He asked her, grabbing his swords from her slack fingers and buckling them around his waist. He was having a little bit of difficulty with the clasp so he was only half-listening to Jenny.

"If Hojo is here...then that means that he must have gotten through the well!" Jenny said.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked, she now had his interest.

"_So_! The well...The CLOSED well!" Jenny said pointedly.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru said. He paused, then added. "Naraku must have enchanted it..." They looked at each other. They both knew what Naraku must have done, what would happen the next time someone returned to the feudal era. A slow half smile played gently across Sesshomaru's lips. "This might just work to our advantage." He said. Jenny nodded in agreement, then grinned.

"Oh! And I know just what to do!" She said. The pair sat down and worked out all the details in their evil plot...

Back with the others 

"STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted at Hojo. The two boys were standing at opposite sides of the clearing and they were still fighting. Miroku and Sango sat in between them to make sure that they didn't lunge at each other. Kagome was putting a small band-aid on a scrape on Rin's knee that she had gotten when she fell out of the tree. Shippo sat with Miroku and Sango, all three of them were talking and enjoying their dinner. Everyone was ignoring the fight.

"WHAT do you MEAN 'STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!' She's MY girlfriend! Not yours Spike!" Hojo screamed back at Inuyasha.

"HEY!" Jenny barked. She and Sesshomaru had come back to the clearing. They looked oddly happy and smug about something. "Break it up you two." Jenny demanded. "And Hobo, only I'm allowed to call Inuyasha 'Spike.' I came up with it first, so there!" She began to giggle, then she started to dance around the clearing while everyone watched her in total silence, mouths slightly agape. "Happy dance, happy dance!" She sang. "Happy dance! Happy dan--" Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth.

"Will you shut up?" He asked her.

"I most certainly will not shut up!" Jenny said indignantly, shaking free of his grasp. "Do you realize that it's been one whole week since I read anything decent?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Asked Kagome. She had gotten the feeling that there was something that Jenny and Sesshomaru weren't saying. Jenny turned to her and grinned widely.

"The well is open." She said.

Kagome stared at Jenny in shock. An uneasy silence once again enveloped the entire group. Every one was glancing nervously from Inuyasha, Kagome and Jenny, and then back to Inuyasha. Even Hojo. Inuyasha and Jenny were staring fixedly at Kagome, who in turn was staring at the band-aid on Rin's knee. It was hardly adequate for the huge scrape, and it had been the last one that Kagome had found in her pocket. _'What will we do when someone gets injured?' _Kagome wondered. She winced, knowing the argument that was sure to come next.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said warningly. He took a step towards her, then stopped. "Don't even think about--"

We're going back Inuyasha." Kagome said it quietly, in hopes that he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, due to his demon hearing, Inuyasha heard every word loud and clear. He scowled.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted. "No way!" He stomped all the way over to her, completely forgetting everyone else. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you run back home before we find another Shikon Shard!" He shouted. Truth be told, Inuyasha just didn't want her to go away.

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, getting to her feet. "We need supplies! What if we get into another battle? Huh? If one of us gets injured, then what? We're nowhere near a village, and we're running out of food as well! And _I_ have a test, and _I _miss my family! _You_ might not care about what happens to your brother, but mine is growing up without me! I haven't been home in a WEEK! I _ALSO _have a reputation to salvage!" Kagome stopped a moment for air and Jenny interjected.

"Not to mention the fact that if I don't get online soon I'm going to go psychotic on all of ya'!" Jenny said happily. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, suddenly looked very concerned.

"Wait..." He said. "How long has it been since you were last on a computer?" He asked her. She smiled in a disturbing manner, and Sesshomaru began to look very afraid. Everyone got the feeling that it wasn't a good thing if Jenny had been away from a computer for very long, and that she probably was serious when she said that she would go psychotic on them.

"Two weeks, three days, seven hours and counting." She said. Sesshomaru looked afraid for his life. And this is FLUFFY I'm talking about here, people, FLUFFY!

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her, putting a hand up to her forehead. I know, I know, very un-Sesshy like. "Do you think you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine." Jenny said, smiling gently at Sesshomaru. "But I really need to go back through the well. _COUGH COUGH, HINT HINT!" _

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted. Jenny sighed.

"All right Inuyasha." Jenny said. "I didn't want it to come to this. I really didn't, but you give me no choice." She looked at Sesshomaru and nodded at him. "Fluffy, you know what to do." She told him.

"Jenny...Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's the only way." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very well." He said. Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother. "Inuyasha, I am sorry, but it's the only way. This is for the good of all of us." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed n suspicion.

"FLUFFY!" Jenny barked roughly. "You're just making this harder for all of us. Do it NOW!" And, faster then the eye could follow, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha bound tightly to the trunk of a gigantic tree.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Silence Inuyasha." Jenny said. She wasn't within Inuyasha's line of view, so he couldn't see what she was doing, but there was something in her voice that made him shut up. He heard a click like a cap being pulled off a bottle, and an acidic scent filled the night air. Hojo and Kagome burst into laughter.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, straining against the ropes to see what the American was doing. "What do you think you're doing wench?" Jenny came to stand in front of him. Lip stick in one hand, and mascara in the other. Sango and Miroku were now grinning as well.

"Inuyasha..." Jenny began slowly. "This is make-up." Inuyasha frowned. _'What does she think she's going to do with that?'_ He asked himself. Inuyasha tried to ignore the unpleasant sneaking suspicion in his gut.

"If you don't let Kagome come with me and Hobo back to the future then you will swiftly find out just how much you truly resemble Avril Lviegne. I'm warning you, it's not as hard as you might think." Inuyasha didn't know who Avril was, or what Jenny meant about him "truly resembling" her, but the girl had gotten her message through to him. And though his macho ego was taking a severe beating as it was, it would not survive the make-up. He had to let Kagome go back home.

"Feh." He said, turning his head away. Everyone relaxed.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Jenny was smiling and she undid Sesshomaru's tight knots, letting Inuyasha free. Once he had moved away from the tree Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, still saying thank you. Inuyasha was shocked for a moment, then he let himself put his arms around her body, hugging her back. He felt his iron resolve weaken and he let his head fall softly onto hers. _'So...Soft...'_ He thought.

"Huh?" Kagome staggered under Inuyasha's dead weight. Sango and Shippo jumped up and helped her to stand up under the sleeping hanyou while Miroku, Sesshomaru, Jenny and Rin stood watching and laughing. Hojo just watched. His eyes were narrowed in a heated glare directed at Inuyasha and his arms were crossed over his chest. _'I don't like Inuyasha.'_ He thought. _'He seems awfully close with Kagome. If I'm not careful he might steal her from me.'_ Idiot. She's not even with you. Grrr.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as he fell to the ground. His eyes jumped open in alarm and he leaped to his feet.

"H--h--huh?" He asked. "What happened?"

"You...fell...asleep!" Shippo managed to say between giggles.

"I DID NOT!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Lets not fight." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah." Sango said, nodding in agreement. She yawned loudly, attempting to cover it up with her hand. "C'mon. We have a long way to go tomorrow. Let's all get some sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement and soon they were all asleep. Well, almost everybody. Inuyasha and Hojo were sitting on either side of Kagome's sleeping body, glaring heatedly at each other. Sesshomaru was watching them both. Not out of worry for either of the boys, but if something unfortunate were to happen to either of them it would jeopardize the plan.


	8. Love Doesn't Stand A Chance!

I know that this chapter is unreasonably short, but bare with me, if there isn't another update within twenty-four hours then something drastic has happened and you have every right to be angry and to review and demand another chapter immediately! But…It's the perfect place to leave a chapter! I just CAN'T RESIST! Disclaimer: Nope. I do not, but some day will, if I have my way that is, own Inuyasha...   
Two days and twenty three fights later 

The whole group eyed Inuyasha as they finally approached the well. A testy silence had fallen, and Jenny was twirling the blue mascara bottle in one hand while Sesshomaru was snapping the rope as a constant reminder of their threat.

"Yay!" Shouted Kagome as they came within sight of the well. They had made really good time because they hadn't been searching and had been free to move at a fast pace. Inuyasha glared at her while Hojo smiled at her. Jenny turned around as they started to say their good byes.

"Well," She said. "It's been really nice meeting all of you." She hugged Sango and Shippo, shook hands with Inuyasha and Miroku. (Being careful to keep away from Miroku's hands of course.) She kissed Rin on the forehead, and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. Everyone stared as the two embraced each other tightly. _'Why can't I have the courage to kiss Sango like that?'_ Miroku wondered. _'Why can't I have the courage to kiss Kagome like that?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"I'll see you." Jenny whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. "I promise. Take care of yourself Fluffy." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Same to you. I promise that we'll come. Remember to tell me the date." They both made sure that Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't hear them. Jenny gave him one last soft kiss on his lips, and then held up her fist, a ring that she wore on her index finger glinting in the sunlight. She backed away, towards the well where Hojo and Kagome were waiting for her.

"In septima." She told him.

"Septima." He agreed. Kagome waved good-bye cheerfully.

"Promise to come back Kagome!" Shippo called out suddenly. Jenny froze. Kagome turned and smiled at him. She nodded.

"I promise." She said. Jenny got an odd expression on her face, like she was in pain.

"Kagome..." Shippo said shyly as Kagome prepared to jump.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is it...okay if I...call you...Mommy?" Shippo asked her softly, and blush staining his cheeks. Kagome looked shocked, then flattered. She smiled happily at Shippo, then nodded.

"Of course it is, Shippo!" She told him. "I'm honored." Jenny looked like she was about to cry. Shippo looked down at his feet. He didn't know what it was, but something in his demon instinct was telling him to pour his heart out to her. That he wouldn't see her again for a very, very long time. Inuyasha felt it next.

"Kagome--" Inuyasha took a step forward. He was sensing that there was something wrong and different about the well. "Kagome don't!" He yelled, just as the three of them jumped into the well. "NOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed. As he felt them leave his time he felt something snap inside the well. The vibrations in the earth that it caused echoed in his mind and in his bones. Sesshomaru stared at the well in horror, as did Shippo. Rin, Sango and Miroku, however, were staring at the trio of non-humans.

"What is it?" Sango asked. "What's wrong?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. She stepped forward and tugged gently on the pant leg of his kimono.

"They're…not coming back." Sesshomaru said. He sounded numb, as if in shock. Shippo fell face forward. He howled to the sky. His tears pooled around him as Sango gathered him up in her arms. She didn't question Sesshomaru's words, Inuyasha's reaction was enough to convince all the humans. The hanyou was frantically jumping in and out of the well. But no matter how many times he jumped in he never left the feudal era. And, as they say, if nothing can get _out_, then nothing can get _in_.

I told you. Such a perfect place to put a clifhanger. Maybe now you'll review? Okay...That really is getting old, and my pleading is sad. Sigh. Ah well, so I'm a pleader. Bite me. But please do review. You are more then welcome to, or have all the people reading this (I think that there was 1 person reading this...) lost the URL or something. Ah well. Maybe someone will review, someday. 


	9. The Three Stooges

**Oh, wow! Thank you so much for that review, Ruhama! It made me feel very happy! And I was just getting sad too, because I thought that maybe you had stopped reading, but then you reviewed! Thank you so much. It, and I swear that I'm not trying to be funny, this is honest to gods how I felt when I read your review, it made me feel like I had just drunk a lot of sweet warm tea on a cold winters night and I was curled up in front of a fire place in a big comfy chair with a really good classic, deep romance/humor novel. I felt so happy! I honestly started laughing, that's how happy I felt! So, I am updating much faster then I would ever normally. But…This made me so happy! SMILE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer**

**I made it out of lies**

**I do not have Inuyasha hostage**

**And Fluffy's not tied up in my **

**Comforter…**

**Heh heh…Of course their not…I know that you believe me**

**The Present **No time like the present!

Hojo and Kagome were staring at Jenny, who was at the bottom of the well digging. She was screaming under her breath and her own blood was thickly coating her knuckles because she had painfully scraped her hands up against the rough stones on the walls of the well.

"Jenny?" Kagome asked frantically, she was pulling at her hair. "What's wrong? Why can't we get back through?" Jenny stood up and jumped out of the well to stand next to Hojo and in front of Kagome. There were tears in her eyes, tears that were now slowly starting to slide down her cheeks, creating lines through all the dirt and blood that she had somehow managed to get on her face in the short amount of time that she had been digging.

"We…we…" Jenny said slowly, trying to hold back her sobs. "The well…it's sealed…we can't get through." Jenny turned away from them as Kagome burst into tears and collapsed in Hojo's arms. Hojo held her close, trying to hold in his laughter and failing miserably to hide his smirk of triumph. _'Good riddance.'_ Hojo thought. _'Kagome needs to get that entire place and that horrible fiend who lives there out her mind and out of her life.'_ Ugh! Little git!

"The way is shut." Jenny said. She was staring at the well as if she was lost. Then a new voice spoke out from the entry way to the well house.

"The way is shut. The dead made it, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Hojo, Kagome and Jenny all turned to stare at the newcomers.

Three boys stood there. Each of them was tall and elegant. They all had the same color eyes as Jenny, but one of them was black, one of them was Spanish, and one of them was English. They stood there with their arms crossed. Their pose uncannily resembled how hero's stand when they arrive just in time to save the day in movies, blowing things up and messing up nice clean houses in every which way imaginable. Jenny looked at them, blinking. Her tears dried up and she looked annoyed at their smug smirks. They all stood that way in silence for a moment longer before she spoke.

"You're late." She told them. They just smiled charmingly at her. Jenny sighed and turned to look at Kagome and Hojo. Jenny opened her mouth to speak but before one word of explanation could pass her lips Kagome had held up her hand.

"I don't even want to know." Kagome said tearfully. "I really can't deal with this right now." With that Kagome ran past the three new guys and into the empty shrine where she lived. All of Kagome's family was away on a trip to Paris! For the rest of the story! Unless I need them back for some unknown reason! Isn't that nice and convenient! Ha! I want to go to Paris. Jenny sighed and turned to Hojo. She seemed to fight with herself for a moment and then she sighed yet another time. She jerked her head, indicating Kagome's bedroom window.

"Go comfort her." Jenny told him. "You know where her room is." Hojo grinned at the invitation, mistaking her words for a peace offering. He nodded like they were sharing a big and grand secret, and then ran into the shrine after Kagome, letting the screen door slam shut behind him.

"So, Moga…What we miss?" The Spaniard asked, stepping forward.

"Hey KK. You guys bring the bikes?" Jenny asked him in return, she stepped forward as well and hugged KK.

"You know we did." Said the black guy. He and Jenny hugged as well and then she turned to the last guy, the English man. She smiled at him fondly and shook her head.

"And here I was, thinking that this would be the first year of my life when I would finally be free of your watchful gaze." Jenny said teasingly.

"Moga, will you ever learn?" the boy asked. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pecked her on the cheek. Jenny laughed.

"Well…" She said. "I can dream, though you and Mario over there just live to crush those fragile hopes, dontcha', Blake?" Blake and Mario grinned wolfishly at her words and slung their arms over Jenny's shoulders, laughing.

"You know we do." Mario said.

"So, who's life are you ruining this time?" Blake asked as they mounted four glossy black Harleys.

"I resent that remark." Jenny shouted as they vroomed off to some nameless destination. On his bike KK grinned and shook his head. _'You'd think that nothing had happened from the way they talk. You wouldn't think that she tried to kill us.'_ He reflected.

**Back at the Higurashi Shrine**

Hojo knocked on the door of Kagome's room. He could hear her sobs from inside and deep within himself he felt a twinge of guilt about being so pleased about the thing that made Kagome so sad, but he pushed it away and never thought about it again.

"Go away, Hojo!" Kagome called.

"Kagome, please can I come in?" Hojo asked her. "Come on! Inuyasha isn't worth this! I would think that you'd be happy to never see him again!" there was a moments silence and Hojo felt the hope rise up in hope that she would see his logic, and that any moment now she would open the door and look at him and smile winningly and tell him how right he was, and ask him if he would please please forgive her for being so foolish, and if he would please please go out with her to the movies and a dinner afterwards of Saturday. Idiot. But the door did open, to reveal a thunderous Kagome Higurashi.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." She said. Then Kagome slapped him harder then she had ever slapped anyone before in her life. "GET LOST YOU MORONIC MINISCULE FREAK!" She screamed at him and slammed the door in his face. Hojo stood there for a second longer, and then he went downstairs to make some green tea for when Kagome was feeling a little less emotional. Like I said before, Idiot.

**OH! One more thing, tell every single person you know, tell EVERY SINGLE PERSON! That Shirin is a murderer. Shirin is pronounced Sh-er-in. Now, you must remember, Shirin is a murderer. If you want to know why, e-mail me and I will only be to happy to explain. My friend, J., would be able to explain more, because he annoys Shirin about it to get out of doing school work, but I'm the one who discovered this secret, and I'm the only person involved who has any intelligence whatsoever. **

**Peace. Lol. All that jazz.**


	10. Kikyo

**Present Era**

_Kagome—_

_If you read this then Sota, Jii-chan and I are still in Paris. There is enough food in the cabinet to last you awhile if you come back for supplies, and there is money on the kitchen counter, under the sugar jar. We'll be back the as soon as we can, but your uncle has gotten sick. I hope to see you soon._

_Love_

_Mama _

Kagome sighed as she looked at the note. She just wanted to cry into her mothers shoulder right now.

**500 Years Ago Through The Well, 500 Years Ago…**

**Pass Through The Well**

**Take Demons Out**

**500 Years Ago Through The Well! **(sing to the tune of 100 Bottles of Beer On The Wall!)

Inuyasha sat high in the branches of the God Tree. He was looking up at the stars in the night heavens above. He hadn't seen any of his friends for five days, not since the event at the well. Inuyasha tried to think of anything besides Kagome, but he couldn't help it. He kept seeing her face in the stars. _'She would have loved tonight.'_ He thought. _'She would have sat outside and stared and stared at the stars. She would be saying how you couldn't see all these stars at her home because all the light from the city would get in the way. She'd be saying how the woods were so lovely, and the air so fresh and clear.'_ Inuyasha felt a single tear slide down his cheek before he could stop it. Inuyasha clenched his fists, forbidding himself to cry any more, but he couldn't help it. He would never see her again.

"You promised." He whispered to the girl from the future. "You promised that you would never leave me!" Inuyasha stood up in the tree and howled for the whole world to hear. "YOU PROMISED ME!" He yelled at her. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and fell back down to his knees. He rocked back and forth, sobbing to the girl that he loved. Would he ever see her again?

'_If I do…'_ Inuyasha vowed silently to himself. _'Then I swear that I will tell her how I feel, and I will hold her and never let her leave me again. I swear that I'll tell Kagome that I love her, I swear I will. Oh, Kami. Kami, please! Don't do this to me, please don't do this to me!'_

About one mile away a monk, a demon exterminator, a kitsune, an inu youkai, and a human child looked as the screams of rage and sorrow from the sobbing hanyou reached their ears. They looked at each other, well, except for Shippo. Ever since his honorary mother had left the only sound that he had made were the sounds of his cries, and the only things he acknowledged were his tops, which he played with once or twice. It is hard to loose a mother twice.

"Well…" Miroku said quietly. "St least we know where Inuyasha is." He told the silent group. Only Sesshomaru acknowledged him.

"I'll go get him." Sesshomaru said, getting up. Miroku got up as well, glancing between Sango, who was now sobbing silently into Rin's shoulders, and Inuyasha's half brother, who had tried to kill Miroku's hanyou friend on numerous occasions. Sesshomaru read his mind.

"I won't kill him." He said, turning around and walking in the direction of the cries. "You have no choice but to trust me. So stay with your woman and the children." Then Sesshomaru was gone. Miroku didn't have the chance to correct him, nor did he want to.

Miroku sat down next to Sango and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him, sobbing for the loss of her best friend. The girl who had become like a sister to her, who was now gone. Rin escaped now that Sango no longer needed her and went to sit next to Shippo. Not so much for comfort of companionship as much as there was no one else there and Rin hated to be alone. She hadn't used to mind, but since she had been resurrected every time she was alone she would start to remember the nightmarish memories of the smell and the sound of the wolves hot rancid breath right before their jaws came chomping down upon her. Rin shuddered and moved a bit closer to Shippo. (Who took no notice.) She looked at her companions, she looked at all of their depressed expressions as well. _'This Rin wishes that Miss Kagome and Moga were here._' Rin thought, using Jenny's "other" name. _'Then it wouldn't be like this, and we would all be together again.' _Rin thought for a moment ,ore, and, with the innocence and reason of youth, came to the logical conclusion. as would we all! _'It's all that boy Hobo's fault! He's the one to blame!'_ Rin thought angrily. Yippee! Yes, we should all blame Hobo! Erm…sorry. I'll be quiet now.

**Back in the Present**

Kagome was sitting on the couch in front of the blank TV screen. She was staring absently at the cup of green tea in her hands. Every now and then a lone silver tear would trace its way slowly down her face. Hojo sat across the living room from her in a recliner. He was watching Kagome closely and every now and then he made a stab at conversation or took an idle sip from his own cup of fresh hot green tea. Nothing worked, no matter what he did or what he said Kagome just sat there. She sat in the exact sane place where she had sat for the last five days. The only movements that she made were the ones that were absolutely necessary. The two of them had only been seeing Jenny in the early morning before she would leave to go to play with her little friends. Hojo has been staying with Kagome since Jenny isn't home most of the time and Kagome's family is away. So neither of them was expecting what came next.

The door to the shrine slammed open with force, and in came Jenny and her three friends. All of them grinning in satisfaction and they were carrying a bunch of instruments.

"Kagome…" Jenny said. "We made a deal with a shaman spirit up the street." She paused and noticed Hojo. Her face darkened dangerously and her eyes flashed stormily. She jerked her head at the door, her lips pursed together so tightly that they were slightly white. Hojo nodded The idiot still hasn't realized that Jenny hates him with a passion. and ran out of Higurashi shrine. When the tension in the atmosphere finally relaxed a little Kagome looked up at her American friend, the only person that she thought understood her pain.

"What deal?" Kagome asked Jenny. "And what's a shaman spirit?" The black boy, who was holding a keyboard in one hand grinned wolfishly and stepped forward, presenting himself with an elaborate bow.

"I believe that I can answer your question, the second one that is." He said. The other three groaned and dropped their instruments before collapsing into seats around the room, still grumbling. The boy with the keyboard shot a glare at all of them before turning back to Kagome.

"Hello, my name is Mario. I, like Moga and Blake, am an exchange student from the United States of America, and I, like Blake and KK, am following Moga, or _Jenny_, as I believe she's calling herself these days…yes well…We're following her around the world, where ever she might go, to make sure that she doesn't try, and therefore succeed, in killing anybody…again."

"Hey, Mario!" Jenny interrupted. "Is this an explanation of shaman spirits, or my personal history!" She glared at him from across the room.

"Well…" Mario said happily, completely unfazed by her ice-cold death glare. "I happen to think that she deserves to know that she's consorting with a mass murderer!"

"I am NOT a mass murderer!" Jenny yelped. "It was only twenty people, and they were shooting at us and the police anyway!" Kagome was beginning to get rather disturbed. "That was the only mass killing!" The two other boys in the room chose that moment to stick their oar in as well.

"Well, there was that time in Minnesota, with the mayor of that town." The English guy, Blake, said. Kagome had heard Jenny address him once at the door when she left in the morning, and Kagome had remembered his name.

"And that time in Cambridge." The Spaniard said.

"Don't forget Arizona."

"And the casino."

"And the NYC job."

"And that time in Nepal."

"And that time in—"

"OKAY, OKAY ALREADY!" Jenny screamed, jumping up and out of her seat. She glared daggers at the three boys who smiled innocently back. "I think that Kagome gets the point! Now, Mario, if you're going to answer her question, ANSWER IT! And make it short and sweet and to the point." Jenny said.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Said Mario, raising his hand in a sailor's salute and turning back to Kagome again to try and start explaining, again, but Kagome interrupted.

"Never mind." She said. "I don't think I even want to know. So, what deal?"

"That's where I come in!" The Spaniard said joyfully. He jumped up and down clapping his hands together, everyone else besides Kagome groaned.

"Short and sweet and to the point, KK!" Jenny told him. "Short and sweet and to the point!"

"Short and sweet and to the point?" He asked her.

"Short and sweet and to the point." She confirmed.

"Short and sweet and to the point." KK whispered to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Blake said, shaking his head. "We got you KK, short and sweet and to the point, so get a move on it!"

"And remember…" Mario said.

"SHORT AND SWEET AND TO THE POINT!" Blake, Jenny and Mario all chorused as one.

"Idiots." KK muttered. Then he walked over to Kagome who was watching the performance with one eyebrow raised. "So, here's what's going on, sweetie." He said, sitting down next to Kagome on the armrest of the couch. "The shaman spirit says that she'll grant us one wish if we'll be the band that plays at the Homecoming dance at your school this year. Plain and simple." He turned to his friends. "Short and sweet and two the point?" He asked them.

"I don't know…" Jenny said. She looked at Mario and Blake. "What do you guys think? Short and sweet and to the point?"

"Short and sweet and to the point." Blake said, nodding. Marion nodded as well. The three of them turned to KK and shouted gleefully.

"SHORT AND SWEET AND TO THE POINT!" They yelled happily at him.

"Nice job KK." Jenny said in approval, standing up. She had a mike in her hand and she walked over and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at it, and then she looked up at Jenny, then back to the mike, and then back to Jenny.

"Huh?" She asked. Jenny smiled all the more.

"You're the lead singer. I'm back up singer and guitarist, KK is the drummer, and Mario is the piano player. Blake is the male singer and guitarist. Oh, people, I have no idea how bands work, or how their instruments are supposed to work, or what the different jobs are, I'm just making this up as I go along here, okay. So if I get anything completely wrong and absurd, please feel free to correct me. It's all electric. I'm producer, KK and Mario do lights and set up and that sort of thing, you are in charge of outfits and technicalities when it comes to specifics at the school. And Blake is our official spokesman." Jenny finished with an elaborate gesture with her hand. Kagome stared at her for a moment, taking all of this information in.

"And you say we get a wish?" Kagome asked. "For example, wishing that the well was open?" Jenny grinned that weird smile of a hunter again. See confrontation between Koga and Inuyasha #2

'_So far so good.'_ The American thought.

**Feudal Era**

Sesshomaru walked under the branches of the forest. He used his demon speed and was soon at the clearing where Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, sobbing for the whole world to hear. It disgusted Sesshomaru, though he knew it would have just touched Moga's heart. Fluffy uses Jenny's real nickname to! Interesting!

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered him.

"No." Inuyasha whispered. He stopped sobbing and jumped down from the tree. He faced his older brother, revulsion, pure and utter, contorted his features. "No." He said again. "Why didn't you stop them? Shippo and I could sense it! And you're a full demon, an ADULT full demon! You must have known. I thought that you loved Jenny!"

"I do." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "But it doesn't matter. If she hadn't returned to the future then there are three others who would have destroyed you and Kagome and all of your friends and all of your enemies to get her back. And it's not like I won't ever see her again, now that I know Moga's living."

"Moga?" Inuyasha asked, though he didn't really care what the answer was.

"Jenny." Sesshomaru said. "don't worry, knowing Moga she'll probably start drafting every single magical person in Japan to reopen the well for Kagome. But you need to go back to Kaede's."

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't go back there. I'll never see Kagome again. I can't be reminded of her."

"Fine." Sesshomaru shrugged. "I'll give you one hour."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled at his older brothers retreating back. Then a familiar scent reached his nose and he froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. Wah! I have not deal with this! BUT I HATE IT! **_DIE KIKYO! DIE! DIE! AND DIE!_**

Now that that's out of my system. on with the story!

"Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered. He turned around to see the clay pot standing there with an arrow notched in her bow, her quiver slung carelessly on her right shoulder. "What do you want?" He asked her. _'I really don't want to deal with her right now.'_ He thought_ 'I don't know how to tell her that I've chosen Kagome, even though I'll ever see her again. I couldn't even tell Kagome!'_

So, Inuyasha." Kikyo lowered her bow.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said again.

"I don't know whether to believe my eyes or not. My reincarnation is gone forever and you are on speaking terms with your brother. This is very good."

Silence

Silence

Man, by now you'd think that they'd have learned to run.

Silence

Silence snapped.

"_**What!" **_

Inuyasha screamed at her, loosing it completely.

"**IT IS NOT GOOD! KAGOME IS GONE! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! I'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! AND YOU THINK THAT IS "GOOD?" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" **Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, his fists clenched . He wanted to attack her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's good because now no one will stand between us." Kikyo said. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly.

"Go. Away. Now." Inuyasha managed to get out between his clenched teeth. His eyes were closed.

"Has she stolen you from me then?" Kikyo asked him.

"No." Inuyasha said. Her words tore at him. _'Kagome doesn't love me…how could she?'_ "I am trying to steal her. Now go away." When Inuyasha opened his eyes three minutes later Kikyo was gone, a small pile of mire was there in her place. Inuyasha nodded at it.

"Are you done yet?" Sesshomaru asked, coming out of the forest a little while later. Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting.

"She's gone." He said. "their both gone forever." Sesshomaru didn't respond, though there was a faint gleam in his eyes as he escorted his younger half brother back to Kaede's hut in the village one and a half miles away.


	11. H!

**WOW! Okay, well, most of these chapters I wrote a while ago, but I completely forgot how much I love these characters! This is when they really start to develop, and I feel that I am obligated to tell you somethings.**

**Jenny is one of my two alter egos. Some of my friends have already met her, and she comes out when I'm feeling distracted and really need to concentrate. She also has a violent temper.**

**Jenny's friends are based on the alter egos of some friends of mine, sort of. T., if you ever read this, you might recognize Mario. So forth and so on, but they are NOT my friends or my friends alter egos. I just stole the names, the ethnicity, and the friendship. **

**H IS based on an annoying git I know, who is not related to me in ANY WAY, but who woks fot that character.**

**My OC character are…complicated. I will have an explanation in here, but not a full one, and not a…how do I put this…not an explanation that will explain everything. If you are confused at any time, I implore, no, I BEG that you e-mail me with your questions because I am very emotionally attatched to these characters, and their race. It means a lot to me, and I want you guys to understand what's going on because it's really complicated…and it's pretty valid to all my OC's personalities. **

**That request includes people who are reading this when this story is already finished as well.**

**Should I write a prequel? I think I want to write more about Sesshomaru and Jenny, but I don't know whether I should or not. It depends on whether anyone would be even remotely interested. **

**Also, has anyone read or written an Inuyasha X-files crossover, because me and my friend L. want to, and I want to see other peoples ideas before we get started, so that I can see if there's anything that I don't know about inu. I've seen all the X-file episodes, except the ones after Moulder left, which nobody really even bothered to put on DVD, and five ones that my mother saw first and forbid me to see. My favorite characters were Max, Fox, the three hippie/nerd guys from the Lone Gunman, Emily, and Deep Throat. Have you noticed that three out of those seven died, one had his life pretty much destroyed, and the other three are so incredibly paranoid like you wouldn't believe. And has anyone but me noticed that no one inveatigated what X wrote in his blood when he died? _WHAT WAS THAT!_**

**DISCLAIMER: Can't say that I do, BUT I am spreading the wisdom of Inuyasha, LOR, and HP in all the younger classes. My sisters first grade classmates probably hate manga in general with a passion now because my sister apparently won't shut up about it.**

**intense sarcasm.**

**Back in the present **That sounds weird.

"Yeah, man!" Jenny and KK shouted playfully as Blake practiced his solo on the electric guitar...he was really good. _'These friends of Jenny…'_ Kagome thought. _'their strange like she is…and their eyes are…they look like Jenny's…like they've seen too much…like they know too much…'_ Kagome shook her head. She didn't have time for thoughts of doubt, she had to master all of the songs they were going to perform, and get all the costumes ready, it was her only chance and she would let NOTHING get in her way of returning to the feudal era and to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Shouted Jenny. Kagome looked up, she realized that everyone had stopped practicing.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone's at the door." Said Jenny, pointing to it.

"Oh." Kagome went over to the door and opened it. She slammed it shut again almost instantly after opening it. The other four teenagers looked at her with questions in their eyes. Kagome paled considerably.

"Th-there's a man with a g-gun…"Kagome stuttered. The expressions of the others became serious, and the three boys looked to Jenny for instructions. Jenny stood for a moment, deep in thought. It seemed to Kagome that the other girl's face had changed, grown older almost. Her eyes revealed nothing, her entire body seemed to give off frost. It scared Kagome.

"Kagome," Jenny said softly. Her tone was more serious than Kagome had ever heard it before. "Go upstairs and hide some where in your room. No matter what you hear, you _must not come out!_" Jenny still wasn't looking at Kagome. Her hand was resting on the door handle, and her foot was wrapped around the base of a lamp. If she pulled the lamp over it was placed so that it would topple onto somebody who happened to be standing on the thresh hold of the shrine. The three boys were circled around the door and Jenny in a ready position. Their flat palms were raised out in front of them, revealing strange henna tattoos in the center of their hands that Kagome had never seen before. The tattoos started to glow different colors. Blake's tattoo emitted a strange but comforting black light. Mario's tattoo glowed a deep turquoise color. And KK's tattoo started to shine with a luminous red glow. A henna tattoo with the most intricate designs imaginable, with lines as tin as hairs and some even thinner was now appearing over Jenny's face, creating a sort of mask, and her entire body gave off a faint aura of gold. It was late, the sun was setting, and its last rays for the day were filling the room with a dark light. It scared Kagome beyond reason, and she ran to her room just as she was bid.

She remembered, from the back of her mind, a voice telling her that if anyone was ever threatening to start shooting at her then she was to stay low and to stay away from doors and windows. Kagome took a running dive under her bed. She lay there, tears streaming down her face and she wished desperately for Inuyasha. It wasn't until she heard the door open below and voices begin to speak that Kagome remembered her open window. She listened closely to what was being said and, curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly began to creep back downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Jenny opened the door to find herself facing a silver handgun which was aimed point-blank straight into the center of her forehead. She raised her electric green eyes slightly to find herself staring straight into a pair of dark brown ones that were dancing merrily in their sockets. Jenny's face contorted in rage and annoyance.

"What the hell do you want this time, H?" She asked him. H shook his head playfully and pushed his way past all of them, completely ignoring their defenses, just like he always did. H sat down lazily on the first step on the stair well. He grinned at them. H, like Blake and Mario, had grown up with Jenny, but they had never gotten along, and they never would. H liked to bug Jenny too much.

"Now, now Jenny." Said H. "There's really no need for such hostility among us, is there? After all, we have known each other since we were six years old. Can't we just be friends?" he asked her. He spread his hands open in front of him in a gesture of peace. Jenny's face turned bright red and she stuck her fist in her mouth. H grinned, and caused Jenny to snap.

"You insufferable son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. "I'm gonna rip your head off and litter your intestines in the park!" Jenny started forward angrily, but KK grabbed her arms and held her back. Blake and Mario stepped in between their friend and her adoptive cousin.

**Okay, well. That was a short chapter so here's the next one right after this. If it's not up already that means that I'm either putting it up as we read, or something is horribly wrong with either your computer or mine. Read and Review, please, even if this chapter isn't the most recent chapter, review each chapter and tell me what you thought about each one. ANYTHING IS WELCOME, ESPECIALLY FLAMES BECAUSE I WILL ARGUE WITH YOU AND…I NEED TO BE ABLE TO ARGUE, IN SOCIAL STUDIES WE ARE DOING THE UN PROJECT AND YOU HAVE TO RAISE YOUR HAND! AHHHHHHH! MUST….RELIEVE….STRESS!**

**Sorry. Read and Review!**


	12. Gaurdian Eras

**See! Didn't I tell you that I would put up two chapters! Smile! Right now I am listening to Evenescence.**

_**You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

**DISCLAIMER: SEE PAST CHAPTERS!**

**Present Era**

"What do you want?" Blake asked H.

"It has just recently come to my attention that there has been unauthorized time travel at this house." H said. Jenny paled and stopped struggling against KK's hold. She stared at H with what appeared to be some form of a sickly fascination. Like watching a small animal die, writhing with silent screams. She broke free and pushed past Blake and Mario to stand in front of H, though she didn't appear to have any intention towards violence.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered.

"The laws of our people do state quite clearly that since the people from the past have had contact with the people from the present it is not only within my rights but also my job to dispose of the people from the past immediately." H smiled.

Kagome, who was standing behind him on the stairs, felt an anger like fire invade her blood. It streamed through her veins and  
Kagome felt calm and numb.

"You can't do this! We made a deal with a shaman spirit! You can't do this!" Jenny screamed at him.

"Really?" H asked, one eyebrow rose. He grinned again. "You don't mean that one down the street do you? The one with the rose tattoo?" He winked at them. Everyone groaned and Jenny slammed her head on the wall a couple times before answering him.

"You killed her, didn't you?" She asked him, speaking into her arm.

"Yep, just like I'm going to kill that half breed in the feudal era. You know that I don't need a well to get back there." H said cheerfully, as if the very idea gave him great pleasure.

"No." A voice from behind them all said. "No you're not. Not while I can still stop you. For whether in life or death, if I can protect Inuyasha, I swear I will." They all noticed Kagome for the first time. Jenny smiled at the girl.

"Ah, Kagome. You can stop him…but I don't think you'd want to. It's costly."

**Feudal Era, Kaede's hut**

"Will ye stop yer moaning?" Kaede snapped at Inuyasha.

"Hag, Kagome's gone!" Inuyasha said testily.

"That does not mean ye'll never see her again." Kaede sighed. Inuyasha began to cough and he stomped off. Sango looked up at Kaede.

"Doesn't it?" Sango asked the old woman. "And you made him cry again." Kaede just scowled.

"No it doesn't." Said Sesshomaru. The youkai walked into the hut, stooping low as he passed over the thresh hold. He looked at Sango and Miroku, his eyes flashing dangerously like a hawks on the hunt. He sighed, Kaede left the hut, and then Sesshomaru started to speak.

"There have been some unforeseen circumstances." Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked him. She didn't trust him.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Jenny has found some way here other then the well?" Miroku asked the demon. Miroku had heard their voices in the forest the day before.

"WHAT!" Sango turned on Miroku, bloody murder in her eyes. Sesshomaru started to speak before she could kill the monk however.

"Yes, somewhat. Jenny came to tell me about an event that we hadn't foreseen."

"Hadn't foreseen…? You mean that you two had a plan?" Miroku asked. Sango crossed her arms over her body protectively and grudgingly paid attention as the two men in front of her spoke conspiracies.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is. Though I can assure you that it is not for a unfavorable cause." Sesshomaru said.

"How do I know whether to believe you or not?" Miroku asked heatedly, his eyes narrowed in distrust. "You could be trying to kill us!" Sesshomaru looked at him, just _looked _at him for a moment of silence.

"No…He can't." Sango said softly. The two men turned to look at her. The demon exterminator was staring at her feet, deep in contemplation. Sango looked up at them after another moment of complete silence.

"He can't be trying to kill us, Miroku. It wouldn't make any sense. Don't try to kid yourself…He could have killed us long before this, and we would have been nearly powerless to stop him. And…" Sango paused for a moment, before continuing. It was as if she was wondering if her next words would cost her her life. "Jenny, or Moga as you keep calling her…She could have killed us without any effort at all…remember those spider demons? All she did was shout that word…and they died…she…She's a Guardian, isn't she?" Sango asked, finally coming to the point. Sesshomaru nodded, but he remained silent. He stared at Sango. _'Will she remember the debt? Will she remember the vow that all of humankind took on?'_ He found himself wondering. _'She better.'_ Sango stood up and nodded at Sesshomaru.

"All right, then." Sango said. "What do I do? I am at your command, and thus I shall fulfill my debt to the protectors of humankind." Sango finished dramatically. Sesshomaru nodded, understanding about how important this was to the woman flickered faintly in his stone dead eyes. Miroku, however, looked from the slayer to the demon.

"What debt?" He asked, baffled. They looked at him and groaned.

"Where's a minstrel when you need one?" Sango asked the air. "I'll try and make this as short and sweet and to the point as I can.

**Feudal Era**

**This starts as an explanation, which is done by Sango.**

"A long time ago there was a great civilization. Its people were the Guardians. Guardians are people who can travel between worlds, have almost unlimited power, and are completely immortal, unless they die an eternal death, which is their choice. If one was killed, they would either choose to die and therefore be reborn, or they would lurk in death for as long as they wanted and then they would come back to life. These people protected the different worlds, and tried to keep them separate. But then the civilization fell, the ruling Queen was killed in a sea of fire, and the pieces of her spirit and soul created the walls that now keep the different dimensions separate. Humans in every dimension swore an oath, to someday repay the debt that they all owed the Queen. Some of the most powerful Guardians survived, but most of them were killed in the civil war between the different castes in the civilization. But now an evil man, who works to combine the worlds into one large one where he would have dominant power, controls most of those Guardians. A small group of rebels, though, undo his work when they can, and they are the most powerful Guardians in the whole group. Their leader, a woman, has more power than the evil man has, and is determined to kill him. But even the rebels have to play by strict laws."

Sango finished and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did I leave anything out?" She asked him.

"Yes, quite a bit…but it was an adequate summery." Sesshomaru said.

"Umm…" Miroku said. "What's your point?"

"My _point-_" Sango snapped at him, livid with rage. "Is that we're going to help Jenny and Sesshomaru with their plan, no questions asked!"

"Oh!" Miroku cowered before the woman's fury.

"Anyway…" Sesshomaru interrupted. "Here's what you have to do…" They huddled together in the corner of the hut. _'Good.'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Step three on my side played out perfectly.'_

**And that concludes this chapter. Have a nice day! La la la!**

_**Lie to me,**_

_**Convince me that I've been sick forever,**_

_**And all of this will make sense when I got better**_

_**But I know the difference,**_

**Penny for your thoughts: What song will Kagome be singing? What's the plan? Who are Jenny and her friends? Who is H? What is Kagome going to have to do? Why isn't this thing in the genre of tragedy, if Kagome and Inuyasha get separated forever? What's going to happen? So many questions, so little time to answer them…sigh. TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**


	13. Seperated Forever

12

**HI LYDDIA! I'm updating just for you! Don't you feel special! Thank you for reading my lovely, funny story! If you don't read this note I will be very disappointed in you. And believe me, I WILL find out tomorrow on the bus! And NOW do you know what---Yes, ELVISH IN ANIME! **

**To other people: Lyddia is my friend. She was bored at a party and so I directed her to my story via phone. In fact, I'm talking to her right now, as I'm writing this note.**

**Me: Lydia, is there anything you want to say to the nice people.**

**Lydia: Umm…This is very weird because if you were on an exchange trip to Japan, wouldn't---**

**Oh.. wait. She's talking fast.**

**Lyddia motions that we give Inu a Mohawk.**

**Now girls! Now girls! She's not very…sane! And no! I'm not going to give you her address! Also, for when you people who like to kidnap Inu…It's the perfect threat to keep him in the closet! Mwah ha ha! **

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE, YOU MUST ALL READ THIS!**_

**Okay, in this chapter Inuyasha is going to seem really trusting. Too trusting, in fact. What you have to understand is that his rock, the sole reason that he has lived through so many scrapes has now disappeared. And, as far as he and anyone else out side the group that's doing all the tricking knows, he will never see her again. Kagome's gone people. And some others are giving him hope. No duh he's gonna trust the first people who come along, I don't care if he IS Inu-kun! He's a boy! And as far as relationships go he's just a child. I am not so mean that I would make him his usual stupid jerk self/**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other copyrighted parts of Rumiko Takahashi's work.**

**Oh…hey! Well, will you look at that. The word "Miko" is in the name "Rumiko" Rumiko! Huh. That's interesting. Yeah, okay. Just thought I'd point it out. You can read the story now. **

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

**In the Present Era**

"Are you trying to tell me…" Kagome said slowly and faintly when H had finished explaining what she had to do to save Inuyasha's life. "That if I say goodbye to him…to Inuyasha…then you'll spare his life?" Kagome could not quite believe that these were the only requirements.

"You got it kiddo." H said.

"Look, Kagome…" Jenny said. She walked over to Kagome and slung her arms over Kagome's shoulders. "You don't have to do this, it's harder then it sounds believe me…"

"Yeah." H said with a grin. "She should know." Jenny glared at him.

"Watch your back H." She hissed. "One of these days I'm gonna rip your head off and leave your intestines on the rocks to dry up in the sun. I'm gonna sell your body on the black market but I'll keep that black heart of yours as a souvenir!" She screamed at him.

"Ouch, violent. Though I must give you points, you were definitely more imaginative then Sesshomaru, he didn't think past killing me. If you two combined your threats you really would make a formidable couple!" H said. Jenny dropped to her knees, and started to howl stuff in a language Kagome didn't know. Apparently what she said was bad because H's face darkened and he started yelling at her in the same language.

"No." Kagome said. "STOP IT!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her, shocked by the quiet girls sudden outburst. Kagome looked at her hand a little, as if it was her hand that had just yelled. She, too, couldn't have been more surprised by her own rage. "I have to do this." She told Jenny. Tears began to stream from Kagome's eyes again. They ran down her face, dripping slowly from her chin to land on her clothes where they left little spots of damp darker material. The tears flowed harder and harder, until Kagome's whole face was covered in their wet residue. She ran, still sobbing, out of the house and into the well house. She fell upon it and screamed into its hard wooden planks. She lay there sobbing for her lost love, which would never even know she loved him.

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the well. He let his claws trace themselves lazily across the grain of the roughly cut wood. He stared down into the shadows that his the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. _'It's amazing…'_ He thought. _'That something as innocent as this well…could destroy my life…so profoundly and utterly…'_

**Present**

Kagome felt it, Inuyasha's presence. She stared down into the depths of the well in shock. She saw no one there, but it felt like Inuyasha was right beside her. _'I'll…I'll just tell him now that I'm…that I'm saying goodbye…'_ She thought. _'I…I can't say it now…but…I can forewarn him…right?'_

"Inuyasha…" She called. "Inuyasha I have something to tell you…"

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha smelt it. He smelled her scent, it was faint, so very faint, but it was there. Even though it was like a summer breeze in the desert, it hit him like a wave from the Perfect Storm. It crushed his senses, leaving him bare and alone. And at the same time it took him in, comforted it in it's warmth, it gave him the feeling that someone was telling him that he would never be left alone again, just like his beloved had told him oh so long ago. "Kagome!" He screamed, as he looked around himself frantically. "KAGOME! KAGOME! **_KAGOME!_**" He screamed desperately. He smelled salt mixed in with her normal heavenly exotic scent, which meant she was crying. _'No, Kagome!'_ He thought. _'Don't cry…please don't cry! Don't cry for me! I'm not worth it!' _"KAGOME!" He screamed again. Inuyasha was still peering into the well. "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"_Inuyasha…" _He heard her voice inside her head. He fell to the ground, cradling his head in his arms. He completely forgot that hearing voices is a sign of madness, he forgot it because he heard her sweet voice again. _"Inuyasha…I have to tell you…in five weeks, I'm going to say goodbye…I have to…they'll kill you if I don't…I'm so sorry Inuyasha…" _Kagome's voice faded from Inuyasha's mind. Her scent and her presence disappeared completely and suddenly. Inuyasha began to scream emotional pain again. He threw himself against the well and he pounded the wood with his fists in desperation. "No!" Inuyasha screamed. "No! No! No! NO!

**_NO!_"**

Inuyasha jumped into the well in hopes that he would be able to get through before Kagome did something that they would both regret. Like saying…goodbye._ 'She can't.' _Inuyasha's mind howled ass he hit the bone-cluttered floor of the Bone Eaters well in the feudal era. _'If she does…I won't be able to live…I can't live without her…I can't…"_

**Somewhere else**

"Right, it's your turn. You mess it up, you die, man. Got it?"

"Got it. Don't worry! Everything will be fine. I'll make sure that we all get there on time."

"Good. Now you make sure to be nice to him, okay? The poor guy's going through a lot right now. So keep your temper and don't give him any reason to loose his. If you can that is, which I seriously doubt. You're the most infuriating hot tempered person I know."

"I love you to."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be nice."

The boy nodded to show that he understood and the two figures embraced. A few moments later you could see a tiger running north, and a lion running south, in the direction of the well.

**At the well**

Inuyasha was lying on his stomach in front of the well. He was sobbing noisily again. As he lay there and thought about Kagome, and about never seeing her again, and about saying good-bye, Inuyasha felt his pride join his indifference towards her. It was sacrificed. What next came out of Inuyasha's mouth he would deny ever saying till the day he died and beyond.

"HELP!" He shouted. "Help me! Somebody please help me!"

"You called?" A voice said from behind and above the hanyou, a laugh hidden just below the surface. Inuyasha turned around to find a black boy standing behind him. The boy was wearing a long overcoat made of a red and gold material and some baggy black jeans. He grinned at Inuyasha with teeth that were so white they seemed to reflect the sun's rays, but what grabbed Inuyasha's attention the most was the fact that his eyes were the exact same electric green color as Jenny's. Inuyasha stood up slowly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Name's Mario." The boy said. He had been sitting on a tree branch and now he jumped down to stand in front of Inuyasha. "I think, correction, I _know_ that I can help you with your problem. It'll take five weeks though."

"Are you saying that you can…that you can open…that you can open the well?" Inuyasha asked. Almost against his will the hanyou felt a tremendous hope fill his body. Before he even knew what he was doing he had picked Mario up by his shoulders and was crushing the poor guy against a tree. He did all of this with the most adorable and endearing hopeful smile that Mario had ever seen in his ENTIRE life. And Mario…well, let's just say that this guy got around. _'Moga was right.' _Mario thought. _'This guy really is going through a lot, to actually believe a perfect stranger like me.' _

"You better believe it." Mario said with another grin. "Want me to prove it?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded, his smile disappeared and once again his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Kagome told me to tell you to remember the first time she sat you. You were trying to kill her." That's when Inuyasha knew the boy was lying. His hope vanished, and his gentle (though firm) grip tightened until he was clutching the red and gold over coat and the flesh beneath with fists.

"Kagome…told you, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "You liar. Kagome is planning to say goodbye." Mario looked startled.

"How do you know that?" Mario asked. Inuyasha looked at him in shock, just as startled.

"How do _you _know that?" The hanyou asked.

"I know that because I was supposed to tell you."

"Yeah well, Kagome beat you to it."

"How could Kagome tell you? She's in the present…future."

"I heard her voice in my head."

"Sure you're not just going insane?"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Are you sure about that? Because hearing voices is almost always a sure sign of insanity."

"I'm not mad!"

"Whatever. I still think you're mental—" Mario stopped speaking when he spotted something over Inuyasha's left red clad shoulder. "Sesh-miester!" He cried out in joy and the boy's face brightened considerably. Inuyasha whirled around to find, sure enough, Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all standing there looking at the odd scene before them. Only Sesshomaru didn't look confused. Mario broke free of Inuyasha's hold and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He shook it fervently and beamed up at the older man while Sesshomaru smiled faintly in welcome. Sango and Miroku raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Shippo jumped up into a tree because he could sense an argument on its way.

"How long has it been, man?" Mario asked.

"Too long, surely. I don't think I've seen you since the Strike." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh! Do you remember Moga's face?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed Mario by his collar and held him up in the air. "Can you do it or not!" Inuyasha shouted at our poor friend. Mario just grinned.

"This time in five weeks and three hours you'll be seeing your love once again." Mario said.

"You better be telling the truth. 'Cause your life is on the line here." Inuyasha hissed.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Mario asked, all innocence.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. Mario shot him a glare.

"You're not exactly helping." Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"Will you two shut up?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." They both answered.

"Fine, then answer my questions." Inuyasha demanded. He shook Mario. "What do I do?" He asked the boy.

"Simple. You just have to learn a song, and how to act." Mario said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku sat down beneath the tree where Shippo was, and watched as the next, and possibly most important step in the plan played out.

"What's Moga planning?" Sesshomaru asked sharply, glancing at Mario even more sharply. Rin came into the clearing.

"Um…" The girl interrupted. Everyone looked at her.

"As of now, this is not choreographed." Mario muttered.

"Moga told me to tell you that we have a problem…" Rin said.

"Moga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh-oh…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Isn't that what you call Jenny?" The hanyou asked his older brother. "How did she contact Rin!" Inuyasha was furious, to say the least. Understatement of the year.

"Mind-speaking, probably…" Sesshomaru said.

"Look, geniuses." Mario snapped. "If you had been paying attention you would have realized by now that the kid just said that we have a problem. Spill, girl!" He said, turning to Rin. "What kind of problem."

"Moga said that this Rin was to tell you that—" Here Rin's voice stopped and Jenny's voice played like a recording.

"H has decided to be the utter creep we all know him to be. He changed the date. We've got _one-week_ people. Get a move on. Oh, by the way…the song is Into The West. Shut up Mario! Not my first pick, it's hers." Rin closed her eyes, and then opened them.

"Can this Rin go play now?" She asked Sesshomaru. The tall demon nodded and she ran off. Shippo's mind was on informational overload so he ran after her, going to play for the first time since Kagome had left.

"What…?" Inuyasha whispered. Everyone ignored him, so Inuyasha just decided to do what people told him.

"This is not good. This not good at all." Miroku muttered.

"You don't know the half of it. Because of day light savings, and the time differences, that message was really twenty-four hours late. Not including the calendar. H is using a different calendar from Moga, which means we really only have four days." Mario said in panic.

"Shit!" Sango swore.

"How do we pull this off?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh…Inuyasha's still here…" Miroku said.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed. They all turned to stare at the hanyou.

"Moga's going to kill us." Mario said.

"Yep." Sesshomaru agreed.

"…." Inuyasha was having a little bit of trouble breathing. His mind wasn't able to take or figure out the meaning of what he had just heard.

"I'm not explaining this twice in one day." Sango and Sesshomaru said in unison, both equally exasperated. Luckily they were spared the pain and annoyance of trying to trick the half demon, because he did the only thing he could do. He dismissed what he had heard and threw himself at the well screaming again.

"NO KAGOME!" He said into its depths. "DON'T SAY GOOD BYE!" He yelled. Mario stared.

"He's an idiot." Mario said to the air.

"That he is, that he is." Miroku agreed, shaking his head. The small group left to go plan elsewhere, somewhere away from the hanyou who had been driven to temporary madness. Hey, everyone gets a nervous breakdown now and then!

**The one, the only, the present**

"Kagome?" Jenny called from outside the well house. "Kagome?" She walked into the well house and found Kagome asleep at the well. She sighed. _'Well…'_ She reasoned with herself. _'It is getting late, 7:40 already…I guess I'll just tell her in the morning. Poor kid.'_ Then Jenny scooped Kagome up in her arms and carried her to her room as if she was a little baby.

"How's the girl?" Blake asked when she came down.

"Alright." Jenny sat down and accepted a cup of coffee from KK. She stared at the rising steam for a minute of complete silence before speaking. "So, how do we get out of this one with our lives?" she asked the other two. They spent the entire night deep in contemplation and silence. Because, you see, things had suddenly taken an unexpected turn, and the plan that Jenny and Sesshomaru had so ingeniously put together was now coming undone. Things were not going according to plan.

At about one in the morning KK looked up and grinned. His eyes twinkled.

"I've got it!" He said in excitement. "If you can't beat 'em…"

"Join 'em." Blake nodded. He knew what KK was saying. They looked at Jenny. She was smiling.

"Call in the recruits. We're back on schedule men." She said. They redid the plan on their side of time, and didn't go to sleep till Kagome was awake. When she came down she found the trio passed out in her kitchen. She shook her head and was in the middle of making breakfast for herself when the doorbell rang. Afraid of whom it might be this time, Kagome took her time in opening the door. When she saw whom it was that was standing there, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well! Are you coming or not?" One of the people who stood there asked. "Really Kagome, you need to get dressed right now!"

"Wh-why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're going shopping." Jenny said from behind her. Kagome turned around to find Jenny standing there with a dead serious expression on her face. She thrust a bundle of clothes at Kagome and then thrust her out the door. "Get her out of here!" The American shouted at Eri and Yuki. Help! How do you spell their names? Did I even get the right names or whatever? I don't know, I've just seen these in more then one fic, so I assume those are their names. the two girls nodded and dragged Kagome (still in her clothes from the day before.) Out of the shrine and into the awaiting car.

"Did they take her?" Blake asked from behind Jenny, who was standing on the front steps watching them leave. The girl turned and smiled at her old friend. He knew what that smile meant. "Let's hop to it, then." He said. They went inside and began to prepare. The end was swiftly approaching.


	14. Preparations I

**Oh my god! I am _so, so, so_ SORRY for not updating! I just hadn't realized how long it had been since my last update and I hope you forgive me. Well, please review! And please read. **

**Okay, it has just come to my attention that they do not have Homecoming dances, i.e. proms, in Tokyo. Well, do they have demons or time slips or magical swords in Tokyo? Umm…I'd like to think they do, but can science prove that? Well…okay, so science COULD prove the stuff about time…I have got to stop watching X Files. And reading fantasy…oh, and while I'm at it why don't I just stop breathing as well. Okay, you can read now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the series. If I did I wouldn't write a disclaimer, would I? No, if I did I would be bragging and showing off and gloating like a stuck up peacock. Why do we even put disclaimers up? Is anyone out there really going to sue us? I somehow doubt that Rumiko Takahashi or one of her lawyers or something prowls this site looking for Inuyasha fics that lack a disclaimer. Ah well, no use in tempting fate…Though it would be cool if an author read some of this stuff, maybe it would give them an idea and the book would come out faster…I'll let you read the story now. Sorry. **

**Chapter 6 Preparations**

"But you guys!" Kagome shouted over the humongous pile of dresses that her two friends were piling on her arms for her to try on. "I already told you! I'm not really going as a student, I'm going as the entertainment!" She said.

"Yeah." Said Eri. "But you're also going as Hojo's date." This caused Kagome to drop the clothes that she was carrying.

"What did you just say?" Kagome whispered.

"I knew you'd be pleased." Said Yuki, beaming. She smiled at her friend for a minute more before picking up the clothes and all but throwing them at Kagome. "Here. Now go try these on." The two girls pushed their stunned friend off into the dressing rooms.

The rest of the day passed much in that same manner. Every single time Kagome tried to argue with her friends about setting her up with Hojo they would shove something else at her for her to try on, or ask her if she liked this, or ask her if she liked that. And whenever she actually tried to answer their questions they would ask her to please be quiet because they had to concentrate. Kagome, being the girl she was, eventually just shut up and let her friends push her through the events of the day like a walking talking living breathing wooden puppet.

Finally they decided on an out fit for Kagome to wear. And though Kagome felt no need to dress up for her date like most girls (because she didn't really consider Hojo to be her date. She still thought that she would find some way to get out of it.) She had to admit that she was delighted with the final decision.

The dress was made with a pearly white satin-like material, and as it caught the light it gave off a sort of luminescent glow. There was a gold sash around the waist that had a very useful hidden pocket. HIDDEN pocket, so it's not bunched up or anything. But I really like pockets. There was also a golden Chinese dragon holding a black pearl embroidering on the low neckline and the hem. It was knee-length, and it had a high back with a weird sort of collar that clung to her neck, sort of like a vampires cape. The earrings that she got were large golden thick hoops, like a gypsies and they had clusters of tiny moonstones hanging from the shiny metal like grapes from a vine. Her necklace was a thin gold chain with a beautiful perfectly round moonstone hanging from it. Kagome got so many bangles that they reached all the way up from her wrist to her elbow. The bangles were gold and each one a small moonstone that sparkled like a star embedded in it. Her shoes were white boots with small gold chains hanging from the tops. All in all, Kagome was more then a little bit pleased with the outcome of what had been a horrendous experience. As she walked back home to the shrine Kagome noticed that the sun was setting. _'Oh my god! That took all day!_ _Jenny's ass is mine when I got home.'_ Kagome thought as she walked slowly by herself back to the shrine.

**Feudal Era**

"INUYASHA NO BAKA!" Shippo shouted at the hanyou. Inuyasha blinked at him. The kitsune had just suddenly dropped from the tree that he had been sitting underneath.

"Huh?" He asked. Inuyasha grabbed the kit by his tail and picked him up, shaking him violently. Inuyasha needed to vent his anger and frustration, and Shippo was there at the right time in the right place. "What did you just call me, runt?"

"Baka, baka, BAKA!" Shippo screamed at him. "They were talking about their plans right in front of you, but you DID NOT LISTEN TO THEM!" Shippo was sobbing now, fat tears of sorrow were falling down his cheeks, and pooling in the ground by Inuyasha's bare feet. Inuyasha stopped shaking the kitsune and he awkwardly put Shippo on his knee, but Shippo wouldn't have any of it.

"It's all your fault that mama left us!" Shippo was now pounding on Inuyasha's chest. Usually Shippo's attacks didn't hurt, but he had learned quite a few things from Jenny's lessons, and how to hurt people even though he was not strong was one of those things. He was using his little claws to gouge Inuyasha's flesh, and his words struck the hanyou's heart like a torpedo, tearing his already fragile self-control to pieces.

"Damn you." Inuyasha said softly. His head was lowered and his bangs covered his eyes. "Don't you think I know that already? DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW!" Inuyasha jumped up from the forest floor, shaking Shippo from his lap. "I know that I could have stopped her if I had tried harder!" that's not true, Jenny or Fluffy would have figured out how to get in his way first, but Inu-kun doesn't know that, now does he? "I know that I always hurt her, and that right now she's probably moping around that shrine of hers missing all of you, but not me! Okay, so lay off me!" Inuyasha sank back down onto his knees. "Just leave me alone." He whimpered. A dry sob shook him and before he could stop himself Inuyasha was sobbing into his red haori clad arm.

Shippo looked up at the hanyou that he considered to be his adoptive father and blanched. He had never meant to make Inuyasha cry, he had just meant to see if the hanyou felt any regret at all for what he did.

"Inuyasha." Shippo jumped up from his spot on the ground and wrapped his tiny little arms around Inuyasha's knee. "It's okay. We're all gonna go get Mama together in three days. And then neither of us will be alone anymore, 'cause Mama will be right here with us." With that Shippo got up and walked away, leaving Inuyasha to his own thoughts.

After a moment of silence Inuyasha wiped all of his tears away and looked up. _'He's right.'_ Inuyasha realized. _'The runt is right. No matter how much it hurts right now, it'll all be worth it when I get to see her again. And I'll never let you go again, Kagome. Just hold on, wait for me, Kagome, wait three more days, I swear that I'll come for you. I swear it.'_ And with that silent vow to himself Inuyasha stood up and was about to leave to go stare into the well some more when Mario came into the clearing.

"Right, man." Mario said. Then he sighed. "I suppose you want some kind of an explanation." Inuyasha glared at him for a moment then sat back down Indian style.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha asked. Mario sighed.

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning." Mario looked at Inuyasha. "Listen closely because I'm only going to explain this once." Inuyasha leaned in, giving his full and undivided attention.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it." Inuyasha demanded hastily.

"Well," Mario began with a sigh. "It all started who knows how the hell long ago, when Moga, sorry, _Jenny_ and Sesshomaru first met. They fell in love almost immediately, yada yada yada, this happened, then that happened. Long story short, they were separated by the TASCP. Time And Space Continuum Panel. The self same people who have been trying to break you and Kagome up for years. But they could never get into this world because the Guardians, meaning Jenny, wouldn't let them in. But now they've found a legal way around those bars. See, unless you and Kagome love each other unconditionally, then the well will close in four days. Interesting predicament, no? See, the Panel figured that it was such a random cliché thing that even Jenny wouldn't be able to pull it off. What they didn't count on was Sesshomaru, and of course those bastards never did truly appreciate our Jenny's true brilliance. So now what you gonna do, is show up at Kagome's end of the year high school dance, and you're gonna have to steal her away from her family, her date, and last but definitely not least, her friends. Who, I might add, all think that you're an egomaniac abusive little git." Mario finished. He had said all of that with a grand total of two breaths.

"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha was thoughtful for a moment. AMAZING! "Who's her date and what do her friends mean, 'abusive'? Abusive to whom?"

"Why, abusive to Kagome, of course!" Mario said, cleverly dodging the hanyou's first question. Sango and Miroku had already forewarned him about Inuyasha's overzealousness, and he didn't want to be around the hanyou when he found out that Hojo, or _Hobo,_ as they more fondly referred to him as, was taking Kagome to the dance. But what Mario didn't notice was that Inuyasha was paling and he looked like he had just had a heart attack.

"They…they think that I hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha huffed, as if he was fighting a battle and losing it as well. Mario stared at Inuyasha in a mixture of fascination and dread. Inuyasha's eyes were flashing red like a pulse, and his fists were clenched up so tight that his claws were drawing his own blood from his own veins. "_They…hurt…mate…!"_ It wasn't a question. It was stated like a fact. Mario knew that things had gone too far, and he jumped up.

"WOAH!" Mario shouted. He backed up, his flat palms raised and pointed out wards in, once again, that universal symbol for 'calm down.' "Uh, dude…news flash! One: Kagome is NOT your mate. If she is then…I do not even want to know! Two: They didn't hurt Kagome. They _think_ that _you_ hurt Kagome. Which is a lie so just CALM DOWN! Jeeze man, what would the kid say if he were here to see you, huh? His father figure loosing his cool just because a couple schoolyard cows start chewing their cud and flapping their jaw, huh? What would Kagome say?" Mario said. _'Damn.'_ He thought. _'I sound like one of those 'What would Jesus do?' cartoons. Dude. Moga would kill me if she could hear me now!'_ But no matter how corny his words, they seemed to be working. _'Guess they haven't been corn-ified yet.'_ Mario thought.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked, breathing heavily. He plopped down on the ground, he was back to normal. With his golden eyes and shorter claws. "I never said she was my mate?" He blushed as he said the words.

"…"

"I DID NOT!"

"I am so lost." Mario said, shaking his head and stretching his hands and arms up to the sky. "You just said it a couple of seconds ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and do something that is so completely un-educational that it doesn't even require brain usage." Mario started to leave the small clearing where Inuyasha was sulking. Inuyasha glared after him, still muttering heatedly about how he had said no such thing. Then Mario turned around and just stared at Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped churlishly. Mario just shook his head.

'_This better be worth it.'_ The young Guardian thought as he left the clearing.

**A penny for your thoughts: Where did Mario come from? How did he get there? Why is he there? Don't they need him in the future? Won't Kagome notice that he's not there? What had better be worth it? Worth what? What, exactly, are these new guys? Huh? AND WHAT THE HECK IS A GAURDIAN! **

**Review. Please.**

**Okay, I know that I'm getting a little bit off track, so I'm going to warn you now…Inuyasha is going to seem a little bit out of character. See, in his own character…Well…This is all a little bit to IDEALISTIC for him. So he'll be off in the woods sulking for the bigger part of the next few days. Also, you might want to know that this is the end of the middle and the beginning of the end. **

**So, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I ABSOLUTELY DEMAND THAT YOU… REVIEW!**

**Oooooo! That sorta rhymed! …lol… **


	15. Preparations II

8

**In this chappie I'm going to go back to the comedy side of this story a bit. This chapter is so completely random…Words simply fail me, that's how random it is. Oh, and the title, please note that I say DAY, not NIGHT. **

**Disclaimer: To own…or not to own…that is the question. I OWN IT! I OWN IT ALL! Heh he heh.**

**Lawyer: You are lying.**

**Me: No I'm not.**

**Lawyer: Yes you are. Your brain waves say so.**

**Me: grumbletraitorsgrumble**

**Inuyasha: Ha ha!**

**Me: You know, I could always just keep you and Kagome separated…**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: Noooooooooooo!**

**Me: Then SHUT UP!**

**Inuyasha: You're mean.**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Inuyasha: What was that for!**

**Kagome: For antagonizing the author.**

**Me: Yay! Save the little people! Say 'yes' to corn on the cob!**

**Lawyer, Inuyasha, & Kagome: sweat drop. **

**Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the songs in here either. And I'd like to attribute the cow idea to a very good friend of mine. If you ever read this, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! PWALE-POWER! YEAH!**

**Normal POV**

**Chapter 7**

**Dance Day, Dooms Day.**

**Or…**

**Preparations II**

The morning of the dreaded day dawned bleak and grey, mirroring the emotions of the people who awoke early to see the darkish light finally break through the silver linings in the clouds to illuminate the earth. The silver linings of which I speak of, however, are not happy ones.

"And so it begins." Jenny muttered out loud to herself. She was staring out the kitchen window in the Higurashi Shrine. She wasn't looking at the sky or the city, instead she was looking at the lone girl who was sitting high in the branches of Goshinboku. How Kagome had gotten up there in the first place without Inuyasha there to carry her up was anyone's guess, but there she was all the same. Kagome was staring at the sky, but she wasn't really seeing it. Instead she was thinking.

'_Am I ready?' _Kagome asked herself, her brow furrowing in her frustration. _'Am I ready to go to the dance, am I ready to sing in front of all those people, am I ready to let those people judge me? Am I ready to say good bye to…'_ Kagome swallowed, hard. No matter what she would not allow herself to think or say his name today. _'I have to remain strong. Besides, HE doesn't even love you, he loves Kikyo, so get a grip on yourself!'_ As Kagome remembered Kikyo, she also remembered that complete feeling she had gotten in her sleep a while back. She had felt…whole, ever since then, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to Kikyo. Like she had died. _'Maybe HE went to hell with her…'_ Kagome wondered, then she realized that she was breaking her promise to herself, and tried to stop thinking about it. The dance proved to be a very distracting subject, so she focused all of her attention on that. _'Let's see...Since the theme of the dance is going to be Western past culture, the new curator said that we should do disco songs…so we're singing…well, I'm singing… Dancing Queen, Funkytown, I Will Survive, and then for a finale I'm singing Into The West.' _Kagome nodded her head in confirmation. _'Now, lets see. The dance committee didn't think that that would be enough, so the boys are singing Oops Upside Your Head, Celebration, and the Hustle. Then Jenny is doing I Love The Nightlife, Flashback, Knock On Wood, I Need Your Lovin', and all of them are doing Car Wash. Speaking of Car Wash, I wonder why they forbid me to sing or even play an instrument in that one…And in Flashback. Sentimental reasons, they said…but what could be so sentimental about those songs. Flashback seems a tad bit special, sure. But Car Wash? It's about working at a car wash, for crying out loud! I just don't get them.' _Kagome shook her head again. _'They just get into the craziest stunts! All of them! Like yesterday, when the police came because one of the neighbors was complaining about the noise…' _

Flashback

_They were all laughing as KK and Blake were playing around with the speakers and the drum sets when there was a heavy knocking on the door. Despite their previous experience, they had all agreed that it would probably be safer if Kagome opened the doors from then on. She opened it and found several surly looking hulking police officers standing at her front door and glaring heavily out from under their bushy eyebrows. _

"_Sorry to bother you, but we've got some complaints. Mind if we take a look around?" One of the officers had asked._

"_Now, now!" Jenny came up behind Kagome. "We all know that that's no cause to—Why! If it isn't our good friends Suguru and Tadashi!" She pushed past Kagome and opened her arms wide as if to hug the two men. Suguru and Tadashi paled considerably and took off running in the opposite direction of the shrine, screaming something about Armageddon being close at hand._

"_Man. Jenny…" Blake said, coming up behind the two girls who were staring after the police officers with odd expressions. Kagome's one of bemusement, Jenny's one of hurt. "Is there _any_ country left where you haven't terrorized the police force?" Jenny seemed to consider the question and pondered for a moment before answering._

"_Greenland?" She asked. _

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_Do they even have a police force?" KK asked, coming to the door to see what everyone was making such a fuss about._

"_Do they even have a _GOVERNMENT_?" Blake asked in return. No one knew so they went back inside and kept messing around in the basement. And no matter how many times that neighbor called the police, they would not come. _

End Flashback

Kagome sighed. _'They are really weird.'_ She thought. _'And I'm not sure if they're weird in a good way or weird in a bad way. But I doubt they could do anything weirder then what they already have done...' _

How wrong she was…

**Feudal Era**

"Come on, Inu!" Mario caroled as he entered the clearing in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest where the Bone Eater's Well sat. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha himself, lounging on the corner of the well and peering into its murky depths.

"What?" The hanyou snapped, not taking his eyes off the bone littered dirt floor of the well.

"C'mon! We gotta go kill us a cow!" Mario said happily. This got Inuyasha's attention.

"Huh? Why are you gonna kill a cow?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not _me_!" Mario protested, looking genuinely shocked. "_Us_! I wouldn't _dream_ of doing such a ghastly thing on my own! Never ever! Not it a million years! Besides, if you don't do it, then there's no point. In fact, you've all got to help kill the poor beast. Because you're all going through the well—"

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha jumped up, waving his hands in the air like he was a drowning man calling for help. "What do you mean, 'all of us?' All of us who? And the only people who can get through the well are me and Kag…" Inuyasha stopped himself before he could say her name and gulped hard.

"You, as in the whole gang! In Latin, some noun in that sentence would end in a 'tis'! Or, maybe a verb…Oh well!" Mario shouted cheerfully. "Now come on, none of you, not even Kagome will be able to get through the well if we don't get that blood sacrifice! And boy, is she a beauty! One of those Oreo cows, ya' know? Black on both ends and white in the middle." Mario sighed wistfully. "They always were my favorite kind of cow…"

Inuyasha followed Mario at a safe distance, thoroughly convinced that Mario was legally insane. Stark, raving mad. _'Figures._ He thought. _'Jenny sends someone to help and he's every bit as crazy as she is…was…will be…oh, what the hell!'_

**Five Minutes Later**

"Catch it! Catch it!" Miroku screamed, pointing with his staff. "It went that way! To the left! No Inuyasha, you idiot! Your other left! No not straight, the left! No, not right again! LEFT, YOU STUPID HANYOU, LEFT!" Inuyasha went backwards, glaring at Miroku who now cradled his head in his hands. "Oh, for the love of Kami!" He muttered to Sango, who shook her head and then whistled to Kirara. The neko-youkai transformed into her true self and bore Sango, massive boomerang and all, into the air high above the meadow where the cow had been let loose. She surveyed the damage with growing dismay. Inuyasha and Miroku were still shouting at each other about which way left really was, and Mario and Shippo were guarding the edges of the meadow to make sure that the cow didn't escape. Mario was practically in tears because his plan was failing so profoundly due to Inuyasha and Miroku's stupidity. Sesshomaru had stopped even guarding and he was staring at his younger brother and the hentai houshi with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe that anyone was really that stupid. Unfortunately, the one who this all depended on was just that stupid. In fact, Sango sometimes wondered if Inuyasha could get any stupider.

Sango pulled out the Boomerang Bone that was slung over her back. She tossed it so that it lodged itself directly in front of the fleeing and panicking bovine. It reeled around and did a 180 degree turn and headed straight at Sesshomaru who in turn took his chance and grabbed the white and black cow around it's neck. He flexed his hands and his claws glowed green. He struck, hard and clean. Sesshomaru took the poor animals life quickly, with so little pain that it barely had time to let out a frightened primal squeal before the blank numbness and nothingness of death overtook it, bearing it down the river of peace that is the true afterlife.

Mario rushed over, waving his hands desperately and screaming. "NO!" He yelled. "THE BLOOD! SAVE THE BLOOD! WE NEED THE BLOOD!"

"Look Inuyasha, I'm telling you! Left it towards the village, not the hot springs!"

"And I'M telling YOU, you annoying lecherous phony monk, that I know this forest better then you ever could!" On the other side of the clearing Inuyasha and Miroku were still bickering. Shippo cocked his head, watching them. He stood like that, with his eyebrows raised, his chin and bottom lip jutted out, his hands on his hips, and his hips shoved forwards, before joining Rin on the coarse horse hair blanket that she was sitting on under a tree. Rin was watching Inuyasha and Miroku with her fist stuck in her mouth as she tried not to laugh helplessly at the two.

"They sound like old fishwives, don't they, Shippo-kun?" Rin asked, letting a peal of giggles overtake her. Shippo stared at her. _'She…She reminds me so much of mama…'_ Shippo thought. _'I think that maybe it's time for me to get to know Rin a little bit better.'_ And so he smiled at her, and she smiled back. They sat like that for a while, not aware of their audience from across the meadow.

"I'm not sure if I approve or not…" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, his arms still wrapped around the dead cows neck, holding it several inches above the ground. Sango nodded in agreement.

"The blood…" Mario whimpered. Sesshomaru and Sango looked at him, expressions of disbelief on their pretty faces.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep!" Mario beamed at them for a moment. "NOW! For the blood ritual I was thinking that we should go Victorian Gothic, you know? Sango—" He led Sango off, away from the smiling children, the bickering friends, and the freaked out, dead cow bearing youkai.

**Okay. Yes, I know that they don't have cows in Japan, heck, they don't even have milk in their diet, but this is MY story. And as I said before, they don't have magic swords either, do they? And, well, ya' know the whole deal by now. But I really would appreciate it if you would review. REVIEW! How's this. I get a review, you get a chapter. No review, no update. And you wouldn't want to keep Kagome and Inuyasha separated FOREVER, now would you? Personally, I think that Inuyasha deserves it…But we don't want to leave them hanging there, in miserable separation FOREVER, now do we? Ahh…I hate standardized testing. Random, I know. REVIEW!**

**Bye! **


	16. Let's Get This Party Started!

27

**Please, please read and review.**

**YAY! I am all caught up! As of now, all the chapters are chapters that were just written!**

**I'm sorry this one took so long, it's a long chapter and it took a long time to edit.**

**Okay, to clear something up, Jenny is not really me. Lyddie, you know Jenny, you know that I am not that mean. People, Jenny is rather cruel. If I ended up in the world of Inuyasha, I wouldn't have wasted my time getting Inuyasha and Kagome together. I would have just knocked them both out, killed Koga, Hojo and Kikyo, and locked Inuyasha and Kagome in a closet together after force feeding them truth serum. And my other OC's are not my friends. Some traits are based on people I know, but they are entirely mine. How many times have we gone over this Lydia? (One d) **

**It has recently come to my attention that in one of the episodes Kikyo dies. I do not know anything else, in fact I have only seen the first season of the anime…but that is besides that point. The point is, she dies. So please, join me in this song. **

_**DING DONG**_

_**THE BITCH IS DEAD**_

_**WHICH OLD BITCH**_

_**THE WICKED BITCH**_

_**DING DONG**_

_**THE WICKED BITCH IS DEAD!**_

_**SHE'S GONE WHERE THE GOBLINS GO**_

_**BELOW, BELOW**_

_**AND SO**_

_**BEHOLD**_

_**THAT WICKED BITCH IS **_

_**DEAD!**_

**As you can tell, I am an avid Kikyo hater. I hate her so much. I can't possibly relay my utter hatred for her here. **

**Disclaimer: Lawyer: DO YOU OWN INUYASHA?**

**Me: "There were four little monkeys…"**

**Investigator: Answer the question, Ms. Pwale.**

**Me: "And the little one said 'roll over, roll over'" **

**Investigator: Ms. Pwale, if you do not answer the question, we will be forced to take drastic actions.**

**Me: "So they all rolled over…and I don't know the rest."**

**Investigator: Ms. Pwale…**

**Me: "Roll over! Roll over!"**

**Lawyer: that's it, Mr. X; we leave this in your hands.**

**Mr. X: Heh, heh, heh. cracks knuckles threateningly**

**Me: Huh? What's he going to do? Hey! I have rights to an attorney, you know?**

**Lawyer: Huh?**

**Investigator: Let's just leave they leave**

**Me: Hey! You're going to regret this. Hey, Mr. X, come over here a minute!**

**Mr. X: Yeah?**

**Me: Hyah!**

**20 minutes later.**

**Lawyer: Huh? What happened in here?**

**Investigator: What did you do to Mr. X?**

**Me: I placed him under citizen's arrest for unlawful assault. **

**Lawyer: What unlawful assault?**

**Me: He assaulted my singing voice; I hurt it when I attacked him.**

**Mr. X: mmm hmmph! **

**Translation: Get me out of here!**

**Investigator: Don't you dare think this is over! **

**Investigator and Lawyer go and pull all the duct tape off of Mr. X.**

**Me: Oh, now why would I think that? After all, I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Lawyer: Why, you…!**

**They all run from my house. I smile. **

**Me: But that doesn't mean I can't borrow him! Smiles!**

**Let's Get This Party Started!**

**2005. Tokyo, Japan. Home sweet home! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Cloes..!**

Kagome, Jenny, Blake and KK were sitting around the kitchen counter eating breakfast. It was American style eggs and toast. Every now and then KK would grumble about how he had wanted pancakes. After about the fifth time Jenny snapped.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME _YOU_ TRY TO FIND MILK ON THIS DAIRY FORSAKEN ISLAND!" She screamed at him.

"Dairy forsaken?" Blake asked her, blinking a couple of times. "Don't you mean god forsaken?"

"Nope. There's no milk in the Japanese traditional diet! I couldn't find anything but skim milk!"

"Yum!" KK yipped. "I love skim milk!" Jenny shuddered.

"That's because you're a freak, genius." She told him. Kagome looked around, the table, noticing something.

"Where's Mario?" She asked. The other three looked at each other guiltily.

"Oh, well…something came up with his family, so we're just going to have to do without him today." Jenny said, laughing nervously.

"You're not telling me something." Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him for a couple days, but all of his stuff is still here so he couldn't have left…"

Jenny looked at Blake. Blake looked at KK. KK looked at Jenny.

3

2

1

They all took off, running out of the shrine, down the steps and into the city faster then Kagome thought even Inuyasha could run. Kagome smiled. She knew more about what was going on then Jenny thought she did. She knew that they had somehow figured out how to get Mario into the past, and that he was trying to open up the well from that side of time. After all, Jenny and Kagome were sharing Kagome's bedroom, and Jenny talked in her sleep. But Kagome also knew that Mario wouldn't succeed. Inuyasha needed her to break Naraku's curse, and she needed him to break the curse. Since they were separated, and since the only way to break the spell and open the well was to kill Naraku, she knew that she would never see the hanyou she loved ever again. There was no getting around it.

**500 years ago, when our fore fathers first learned that you can cook lemmings…**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO EAT THIS THING'S BRAINS!" **Sango screamed.

"Their _lemmings_! Not 'things'! Don't say such cruel things, you'll hurt their feelings!" Mario shouted angrily and he covered the bloody ears of one of the seven lemmings that he had caught.

"…They…are…dead…" Miroku pointed out.

"What's your point?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I can NOT believe," Inuyasha said, pointing a shaky finger at Mario. "That…that _thing_ is my last chance!" The hanyou said and he stomped off over to the well. Everyone stared after him.

They were all sitting in the clearing where the bone eaters well stood. Earlier that day Mario had gone hunting for lemmings and had come back with seven, one of them for everyone, except for himself as he had already eaten his. Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku were getting the feeling that he was enjoying this way to much, so Sango decided that it was time to put a stop to the Guardians killing spree before he decided that they had to do something even _more_ disgusting.

"Yeah, but Mario…" Sango said, leaning in towards him in a secretive way, and lowering her voice so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear them, "If Inuyasha eats them, then it will give him bad breathe. And Kagome wouldn't like that when they kiss."

"Well…wouldn't Kagome be pleased with Inuyasha kissing her anyway?" Miroku asked, staring at Sango with a strange expression on his face. Sango looked up at him and gulped, a faint blush spreading across her features. Miroku was sitting directly in front of the sun, and it's mid-day rays were framing his body, and making him look dark in it's brightness…He looked mysterious and familiar all at the same time. Sango's heart began to beat faster.

Miroku was staring at her in much the same way. He felt a wave of embarrassment at being caught staring rise up in him and so he did the only thing he could think of doing to get out of a situation where she would surely reject him, he groped her.

"**_PERVERT MONK!"_**

She screamed at him while proceeding to bonk him over the head with her boomerang bone.

Sesshomaru shook his head and moved away to go watch Shippo and Rin play a little bit. Inuyasha didn't even notice the commotion; he just made claw marks in the wood at the side of the well. He stared down at the source of his distress, lost in his own thoughts of Kagome again, and he didn't notice the others until Sango tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Inuyasha." She told him, looking down on her hanyou friend sympathetically.

"Yeah, man!" Mario shouted. He and Miroku walked up behind the exterminator.

"Only half an hour left, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Then you'll get to see Lady Kagome again." Inuyasha jumped up, a lightness filling his chest.

"Half an hour?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. We wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?" Mario asked, winking. Then he paled. "Oh…_shit_!" He swore. Everyone, even Rin, Shippo and Sesshomaru turned to look at him.

"Tell me…." Sango began.

"That you…" Miroku continued her sentence.

"Did NOT just say that!" Inuyasha bellowed, his hands once again forming tight fists and his jaw clenching tightly, as he was in the habit of doing lately.

"Oh, no!" Mario said quickly. "It's nothing serious…it's just…" He eyed Inuyasha. "What are you going to _wear_?" He asked himself. Then Mario turned to the rest of them. "I mean, what are _any_ of us going to wear? We can't crash a school dance looking like a museum exhibit! Someone would call the cops and they'd put us away! I mean, I've got something for—"

Sesshomaru interrupted him. "You can't have spent as much time with Jenny as I have without learning _something_ about winging party crashes." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Or any other crash, for that matter." Mario muttered. Then he looked up again. "But—" He began. Sesshomaru continued as if he hadn't hear Mario speak.

"So, Mario. Give Inuyasha your jeans, Sango, sorry, but we're going to have to cut up your exterminator outfit." Sesshomaru continued to explain in a deadpan voice. His face also held no emotion, but if you looked deep into his eyes you could see a faint glimmer of sinister mischief. But only Jenny and Rin would have ever known to look for such an emotion. Sango nodded, agreeing with the centuries old demon and continued his idea.

"I see where you're going!" Sango said excitedly. "I give Inuyasha the top! Then I can keep the bottoms and we use the material for something….Mario…did you bring any other clothes?" Sango asked, turning to the boy who was looking like he wanted very much to say something.

"THANK YOU!" Mario shouted. "Jeez, you guys! I've got a suit for Inu-hanyou over here. And I saw some clothes that Kagome left here, back at the hut. And—"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. He straightened up so fast that his back gave an audible crack before he took off to the village. His six companions stared after him in bafflement before following him at a slower pace.

"Your brothers weird." Mario told Sesshomaru as they walked slightly behind the humans and Shippo.

"Half brother." Sesshomaru reminded Mario.

"Naturally." Mario allowed with a nod.

**The Era In Which We Are Present In As You Read This, But It's In Tokyo, Japan, Not Some Other Country…….**

"Kagome?" Jenny pushed her way into Kagome's room to find Kagome asleep on her bed. She walked over to the other girl with every intention of waking her lead singer up, but she stopped when she saw the glistening wet trails of half-dried tears on Kagome's face. She backed out of the room and quickly ran into Kagome's little brother, Sota's, bedroom, where Blake and KK where changing. They looked at her in question when she hugged the half-naked bottoms on! boys and left the room at a run. They shook their heads and kept getting ready. They were used to such strange behavior from their leader.

They had twenty minutes to get to the school, so they all picked up the pace. They did not, under any circumstances want to be late. That would put the whole thing to ruins.

Jenny woke Kagome up and helped her put on her make-up and do up her hair. Kagome was wearing her dress and accessories, and Jenny was wearing a dress that was almost the same as hers except it was crimson and had golden serpent embroidery instead of a golden dragon, and it's collar was white, instead of black. She was also wearing a large blue lapis that was set in a hand beaten metal-wired basket around her neck. She was wearing black boots that went all the way up to her knee, and Jenny was smiling mischievously like a pixie. The two girls were admiring themselves in the mirror, though Kagome was doing it rather half heartedly, as if she didn't really care, when they heard the doorbell ring. The two girls went out to the landing above the stairs when KK screamed out from below them.

"I'LL GET IT!" They heard him open the door and Blake came out from Sota's room behind them, fixing his tie. He and KK were wearing matching black tuxedos.

"Hey Blake." Jenny greeted him.

"Hey, who is it?" he asked, looking down the stairs. Jenny just shrugged.

"OH, HELLO HOBO DEAREST!" KK screamed.

"Damn, he's hyper tonight!" Blake said, clearly shocked. Jenny was looking horrified.

"What did you drug him with?" Jenny asked her two companions.

"Umm…I gave him some aspirin earlier today, and he drank it down with coffee." Kagome told them, a little bit guiltily. They looked at her, completely mortified now.

"**You gave _KK _some_ coffee _and_ aspirin in the same week?" _**Jenny and Blake asked her in unison, their voices barely more then a pair of whispers. Kagome nodded and Blake tore down the stairs and grabbed KK by the collar then dragged him into the bathroom. Kagome and Jenny had just stepped down the last step on the staircase when they all heard the sound of the shower being turned on. Then…

"AHHHHH! IT'S DAMN COLD!" KK screeched, his voice audible even through the bathroom walls. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing they aren't wearing their silk tuxedos." She told the air. Then Jenny shoved Kagome at Hojo, who was gaping at the other girl greedily. _'The last song can't come fast enough.'_ Jenny thought, eyeing Hojo warily as the teenage boy took Kagome's hands and presented her with the bouquet of roses he had brought with him. She REALLY didn't like the lustful look in his eyes. _'And Inuyasha can't come fast enough. And with Inuyasha comes…' _Jenny gulped and her stomach twisted around her gut painfully.

Hojo and Kagome left in the limo that Hojo had rented, Hojo still gazing at her heatedly, and Kagome still not noticing his looks. Neither of them spoke through out the ten minute drive to their school, instead an uncomfortable silence hovered in the air, no one noticing. Hojo was to busy staring at Kagome in all her beauty and Kagome was to busy being depressed.

As soon as the limousine pulled up in front of the school Kagome leapt out, not even waiting for Hojo, and she took off to the door that was in the back of the gym, behind the stage. In all of the time that she had been stuck in her own era, she had not been around as many people without Jenny as she was now. What she really wanted was Inuyasha's warm embrace, but since Jenny had also lost her own true love to time Kagome felt comfortable around Jenny. Kagome was now finding that even she looking up to Jenny, the girl was so strong, and so dangerous…**and so freaking weird. **

Kagome got on to stage and found Jenny, Blake and KK already there, and already all set up. They were all drinking punch and fighting over some Sour Cream & Onion Pringles.

"Bet you can't do this!" Jenny was saying. She grabbed a handful of Pringles, about three inches tall, and all stacked up. Then she opened her mouth wide and fit them all in, biting down and getting a loud, perfect example of Pringles trademark _crunch._ The boys and Kagome all stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Uh…Jenny, we've got a performance in two minutes." KK said slowly. Jenny gasped dryly, making grabbing motions towards Blake's punch.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blake said, holding his small plastic cup out of her reach. "It's not my fault that you drank all of yours, and then was stupid enough to eat that much salt! Live with it!"

"Blake! We need her voice!" KK complained. Kagome shook her head, smiling at them a little fondly. Their bickering was cute. "Just give her the stupid drink!" KK grabbed the cup out of Blake's hand and gave it to Jenny, who gestured 'thank you' before chugging it down in one gulp. Kagome turned to look at Jenny just as she finished the fruit punch and crushed the small plastic cup on her forehead before throwing it into the trashcan.

"Why do you do that anyway?" Blake asked Jenny as they all assumed their positions on the stage. Kagome looked over curiously.

"It's an inside joke, only Mario and I know what it means." Jenny said with a shrug, a wink and a grin. She then grabbed a hold of her mike and her blue and white electric guitar that was covered in silver glitter. She turned to face the blue curtain in front of them, as did Kagome beside her to her right. Blake was slightly behind them, in the center of the stage, and KK was to Kagome's right sitting in his huge drum set that was also covered in silver glitter.

"Let's get this party started." Blake said, and the curtain lifted. Kagome looked up at the swarming sea of faces before her. She recognized about half of the people that crowded the enormous gym in front of her, mostly from passing them in the hall ways in the past, but the other half were complete strangers. Kagome closed her yes and she felt her soul reach out for something bright and comforting. When she didn't find Inuyasha's soul, she sighed. _'Looks like I'll be saying good bye after all.'_ She thought. Then someone behind them started to play the piano. Kagome glanced back and found a girl wearing black leather standing at the keyboard that the boys had set up. She had long brown hair that was several shades lighter then Jenny's. It had purple stripes and she had purple eyes, purple lipstick, purple eye shadow, and lots and lots of purple necklaces. She was wearing silver knuckle guards, but she still appeared to be able to play perfectly well. Blake was grinning at her and he threw back a catcall of approval before turning back to face the crowd. The new girl grinned and winked rustically at Kagome. Kagome shrugged and turned back to face the crowd as well as Jenny began to sing.

"_Please don't talk about love tonight._

_Please don't talk about sweet love._

_Please don't talk about being true_

_And all the trouble we've been through."_

Jenny began to walk around the stage, moving a little bit to the beat, but her facial expressions made it seem like she was actually singing the song to someone, and her sweet melodious voice was weaving it's way through the crowd, making all the _Japanese teenagers dance disco._ Even though very few of them even knew how to do any moves correctly.

"_Ah, please don't talk about all of the plans_

_We had for fixin' this broken romance._

_I want to go where the people dance._

_I want some action ... I want to live!_

_Action ... I got so much to give._

_I want to give it. I want to get some too._

_Oh, I ... Ohhh I ... I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea._

_Oh, I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea."_

Every time she said boogie Jenny did a little disco move. Kagome joining her on all the 'oh''s.

"_Please don't talk about love tonight._

_Your sweet-talking won't make it right._

_Love and lies just bring me down_

_When you've got women all over town._

_You can love them all and when you're through,_

_Maybe that'll make, huh, a man out of you._

_I got to go where the people dance._

_I want some action ... I want to live!_

_Action ... I got so much to give._

_I want to give it. I want to get some too._

_Oh, I ... Ohhh I ... I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea._

_Oh, I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea._

_Oh, I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea._

_Oh, I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea._

_I love the nightlife,_

_I got to boogie on the disco 'round, oh yea_."

Jenny finished the song and she took a break. She turned and grinned at Kagome. A song called September began to play from a record. The curtain shut.

"Huh?" Asked Kagome. "I thought that I was supposed to be singing now." She said.

"The night is long my friend, and we need a little bit of rest now and then. Besides…" Jenny smiled and turned to the purple obsessed girl. "We need to brief Al here on what's going down tonight, don't we!"

"Yeah." Al said. "Hey, Jenny. You know, when I said that I would back you up in whatever stunt you were trying to pull here, a high school retro concert wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Al was still smiling.

"Hey girl, you volunteered. But I'm going to have to knock you out later tonight." Jenny said. Kagome groaned.

"I'm not going to even try to understand you people this time." She told them. Beside her, KK nodded.

"Don't worry. Even Mario can't understand those two when they're fighting." KK said.

"They're fighting?" Blake asked him, staring at the Jenny and Al who were laughing and smiling and talking about how Jenny should knock Al out for whatever unknown reason she was going to do so.

"Well, I think so. Usually they start committing arson when they see each other." KK said. Blake snorted.

"Or genocide." He added. Jenny and Al turned on him.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" They screamed.

"What about that time at the Switzerland chocolate factory?"

"And that time when we were imprisoned?"

"And that time when you were stuck in that hospital?"

"And that time in Bhutan?"

"And that time back home, when you got in a car crash?"

"And that time in mafia head quarters?"

"And that time in LA?"

"And that time in—"

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you." Al said, glaring at them. Blake and KK grinned at her.

"Gits." Jenny muttered. Then she and Al continued discussing ways to make knocking Al out more comfortable for her.

**Okay, well. There's another chapter. I know, I know. Not enough time in the feudal era, but I'll get there. It's just that this chapter was getting long enough. Okay, well, please review. On Word this chapter is 22 pages long! 11 pages long without the double line spacing! But still! Okay, please, please, please review! I love it when you review! **

27


	17. How Did It Come To This?

11

**Hmmm…well, I _think_ that more then one person is reading this now, so I'm going to update in happiness. Have you noticed that even though everyone claims to have more time in the summer, not many people are updating? I used to find like, 16 updates a day, now I'm lucky to get four. Sigh.**

**Okay, well, hi again! In this chapter, I realized something, I have no idea how the Japanese traditional time system works, and since doing a google search is confusing, I'm just going to have them use ours. Let's say that Kagome taught it to our lovely historic Civil War-starters.**

**Disclaimer: _"If I owned Inuyasha_**

_**I'd brag in the morning**_

_**I'd brag in the evening**_

_**All over this land**_

_**I'd use him to fight danger**_

_**I'd use him as a bribe**_

_**I'd make him follow Kagome**_

_**All over this land**_

_**Oh oh oh ho oh!"**_

**Sing to the tune of, "If I Had A Hammer" which I don't own either. I don't own any of the songs that people sing in this chapter either. Various bands own all of these songs.**

**Normal POV**

**How Did It Come To This?**

**Previously:** _"THANK YOU!" Mario shouted. "Jeez, you guys! I've got a suit for Inu-hanyou over here. And I saw some clothes that Kagome left here, back at the hut. And—"_

"_WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. He straightened up so fast that his back gave an audible crack before he took off to the village. His six companions stared after him in bafflement before following him at a slower pace._

"_Your brothers weird." Mario told Sesshomaru as they walked slightly behind the humans and Shippo. _

"_Half brother." Sesshomaru reminded Mario._

"_Naturally." Mario allowed with a nod._

They all found Inuyasha sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut with Kagome's abandoned clothes pressed to his face. Kaede herself was out for the day, as she had been called to another village to heal a sick barn, and so Inuyasha had received no grief while tearing apart her home in search of Kagome's past adornments. He was sniffing them, drinking in Kagome's fading, yet still precious scent like some sort of drunkard starved of ale. Her sweet scent, still lush in all of it's fading glory, was filling his senses with bliss. His head was filled with peace, and his heart was beating harder then ever before with bittersweet memories and love. The emotions were too much for Inuyasha, and he let out a soft whimper.

"Daaang!" Mario said, staring at Inuyasha. "If this is his reaction to her _clothes_, then we might as well put a sign on the gym doors that says '_XXX. Adult content. Must be 18 and older to enter, positive ID required.' _Or, why even go that far? We could just stick a web cam on stage and sell it online as the newest porn video! Kagome will be getting job offerings from Penthouse within the week!"

"No way." Sango said firmly. "I might not understand most of what you just said, but Kagome explained to me what XXX means. And I'm telling you, there's no way in hell, heaven or earth that Kagome **_and_** Jenny would both let it get that far, on stage."

"Oh yeah." Mario said.

"And don't forget, Al is your replacement." Sesshomaru added thoughtfully. At Al's name his eyebrows drew together at little bit and he cast a rather stormy glance at a nearby chair. He, quite obviously, did not like this Al person. _'Annoying wench.'_ He thought.

"Oh, that's right, Al…" Mario looked at Sesshomaru. "Does that particular shade of pink make you sick to your stomach too?" He asked the inu youkai. Sesshomaru shuddered.

"Indeed, it does. As does that particular shade of purple that she is so fascinated with." He said.

"Spare us the confusing speeches of old friends, and please come back to the present!" Sango shouted at them, completely forgetting whom she was talking to and, in all honesty, not really caring either.

"Okay, okay! No need to get your hair in a twist girlie!" Mario said in a hurt voice. He was clearly shocked at someone talking to him like that.

Silence

Silence

Actually, it's not Inuyasha this time

Silence

Silence

Silence snapped.

"_**WHY YOU PATHETIC ANNOYING CUR!"**_

Sango screamed.

She pulled out her giant boomerang and brought it down sharply on Mario's head. Mario had barely enough time to give a startled squeak before it was brought down again and he was out cold for a while.

"Sango…" Miroku said quietly and meekly from across the room where everyone else was cowering from away from the raving demon exterminator. _'Maybe the heat has gotten to her…'_ Inuyasha thought, before he remembered that temperatures had been mild the past couple days.

"**_What!"_** Sango turned on him, her aura crackling so that she was almost as scary as Jenny had been that night when Koga had tried to force Kagome to marry him.

"I…I know you're mad…but we have to be at Kagome's side of time in…" He glanced outside the open door and at the sky. "In, I'd say about fifteen minutes…"

"Oh." Sango looked down at the unconscious Mario. "We'll wake him up in ten minutes." She said. Then she turned to the destroyed hut, and the high Inuyasha. She saw a black bundle and she picked it up. She looked at the contents a little confusedly.

"Huh?" Miroku picked up some of the garments. He looked at it for a moment, then said. "Maybe we should wake Mario up now…"

"Good idea." Sango said, and she hurried out of the hut, leaving the bamboo flap flop around in the late afternoon wind. Everyone stood there for a moment, listening to the silence from outside, everyone except Inuyasha that is, he was still off in his own little world. Then Sango came back inside the hut with a little blue vial and a wooden bucket of water. She didn't even glance at her companions and friends as she stalked over to Mario, uncorked the vial and stuck it under Mario's nose. Sesshomaru suddenly clamped a hand over his nose and he ran out of the hut, quickly followed by a gagging Inuyasha who had been violently kicked out of space by the harsh disgusting reek of the smelling salts, which were ten times to strong for a demons sensitive nose, which happened to be the main reason that Sango carried them around. Despite Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's violent reactions to the smelling salts, Mario merely groaned a little and turned his head to the side. Sango smirked and picked up the bucket, then dumped it's liquid contents on Mario's head. Mario shot up with a gasp, and glared at Sango.

"You didn't have to get me all wet!" He told her angrily. Sango just smirked again.

"Yeah, yeah." She said.

"Um…Mario?" Miroku asked, still eyeing Sango warily.

"Hmm?"

"What do we do with these…items?" Miroku picked up one of the pieces of clothes that had fallen from the black bundle.

"Oh, those…" Mario stared at them for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure…Jenny just gave them to me, she didn't offer an explanation or anything. Well I think that Inuyasha…Huh? Where'd he go?" Mario asked, looking around. Then he went to the door.

"Where _did_ they go?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango just shrugged. She didn't know either.

"Oy! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Come back, you guys! Oh, for the love of--! Just get over here will you!" Mario shouted out at the two brothers, who reluctantly marched back in several moments later. "Thank you!" Mario said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, then he saw what was in Sango's hand. "What is that…? Don't tell me I have to wear _that_?" He asked, horror in his voice.

"I don't think so…I doubt even Jenny would be cruel enough to ask you to wear a corset…Wonder what it's for?" Mario scratched his head.

"Oh…I asked her to send it." Sesshomaru said, stepping forward and taking the whalebone corset from Sango.

"…………………." Mario fell against the wall. "I honest to god am actually afraid to ask why you wanted it…" Mario said. Then he looked up, there was sweat running down his forehead.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, his steely glare turning on Mario with tremendous force.

"No, I'm serious! I'm actually afraid to ask!" Mario said, he stared off into the distance. "This has never happened to me before…it feels really weird. Huh! Oh, well…" he stood up again and grabbed the other garments that had fallen from the black bundle. "The show must go on!" He shouted. "Now, someone help me figure out how to get this tuxedo on Inuyasha!"

It took all of them to get the suit onto Inuyasha, though Sango only helped stuff him into the shoes and to convince him to wear a tie. Well…the shoes at least. The whole tie idea didn't really work out because Inuyasha ripped it off, destroying the silk tie in the process, and then pulled the garment into little tiny bits, all the while claiming that it was suffocating him.

When they had finally finished getting ready (Sesshomaru didn't change at all, neither did Rin and Shippo, but Sango and Miroku did.) It was time to head to the well for the weird voodoo ceremony that Mario was determined to perform before opening the well…but this time, for all of them.

**Present Era**

They were about to start the next song. Kagome sighed and glanced up at the ceiling above her, with all of its colorful spotlights, and shiny streamers. _'How did I let myself get talked into this one?' _She asked herself. _'How? How did it come to this?'_

Everyone stopped arguing and assumed their places when the DJ gave them the signal that the song that was currently playing was about to end. They all stood in the same spots, but now Kagome and Jenny had switched places, Kagome being in the center stage, while Jenny stood a little bit to her right, and the two girls were up a little bit further. The curtain rose for the second time that night and the concert _really_ began.

"Okay! How you all doing tonight?" Jenny shouted into her microphone. There were varied shouts from the audience, whose attention she had just grabbed.

"Really!" Al came up between Jenny and Kagome with her mike. "You know, I think that this next song, which I LOVE, deserves some special treatment. So…! Boys, I want you all to form a circle! Yeah, that's right! We're just going back to grade school days! Come on…Come on…" Al added wheedling.

"Just get up on the wall already guys!" KK said from his drum sets.

"Yeah, fellas. You don't want to see these broads when they're angry!" Blake added. Al and Jenny shot him a glare before turning back to the audience.

"Come on, guys!" Jenny said. Finally the boys in the crowd pressed themselves against the walls. "THANK YOU!" Jenny shouted.

"Now all you girls out there…" Kagome began. "I want you to grab your gal pals and dance to this song with us!" Kagome leaned over to whisper in Jenny's ear. "Why are we making them do this again?"

"So that years from now, they can all look back and laugh about how weird their graduation was. So that they'll have the strangest and funniest stories to tell their children and grandchildren…and because—"

"And because Jenny just wants to be mean." Al whispered before she went back to her piano.

"Oh, and we're cutting The Hustle and I Will Survive." Jenny added.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"I'll explain later but now, the people are waiting!" Jenny hissed. They all nodded and Al started off Dancing Queen,

"This is Dancing Queen." Blake said into his microphone in a low smooth voice.

Kagome opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_You can dance, you can Jive,_

_OH having the time of your life" _Kagome sang.

"_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen" _Jenny joined her on that line.

"_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high" _Kagome took a deep breathe before continuing.

"_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine (oo-hoo)"_

Jenny and Kagome both took deep breaths after they both finished that last part. The song wasn't over yet and Kagome knew that she had to concentrate but she found her thoughts wandering to the past. _'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now…'_ She thought before shaking her head, taking another deep breathe and continuing to sing out.

"**Toto, I Don't Think We're In Tokyo Anymore" Indeed!**

Inuyasha stared at the well, the self same well that he had hated for so long...all because it had separated him from Kagome, all because some stupid hanyou had been determined to make his life more miserable…Inuyasha's face twisted in a sudden grimace. _'That's right.'_ He thought. _'Naraku…' _What were they going to do about Naraku? _'Keep hunting him, I guess…'_ Inuyasha shook off his thoughts. Kikyo was gone, Naraku was quiet for the moment, Inuyasha had been hoping for this time to come for a long time…but there was one problem now, wasn't there? No Kagome.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha!" Shippo suddenly said, next to Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha jumped as the little kitsune interrupted his thoughts.

"Wh-What?" Inuyasha stuttered, staring at Shippo.

"Yeah, Inuyasha-sama, it's okay." Rin took his hand. Inuyasha stared at the two children, children he normally found loud and annoying, that were smiling up at him with such happiness and joy. Inuyasha smiled a little bit back at them, not noticing that everyone else was watching the three of them.

"Will it?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud.

"Yep!" Shippo answered. "Because we're going to go get Mama together."

"You guys are the greatest!" Mario said tearfully, completely destroying the moment beyond recognition. Everyone looked at him, and was surprised to see that the messenger from Jenny was actually crying.

"Umm...Mario, are you okay?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"I…I didn't know that people like you guys ever existed! I thought that Jenny was just a freak of nature! You have no idea how happy I am!" Mario was now beaming. Everyone was confused, except for Sesshomaru, who was now wearing his patented disgusted expression.

"You kept those bets, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked Mario, the light that lights the earth after the sun has set, yet before the moon has risen made everyone's features shadowed and dramatic.

"In the words of a young man named KK, you better believe it, bub!" Mario said happily.

"Does he still say that?" Sesshomaru asked. Mario looked at him for a moment before replying.

"That's right…I keep forgetting that you were…there…" Mario said quietly.

"Okay, well…now that that's settled, may we move on?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Mario looked at the sky, and grinned. "Oh yes, oh yes. The show must go on!" But as he looked at his new friends, who were circling around the well with him, he thought. _'How did it come to this?'_

**The Present Era**

It was soon to be Kagome's song. The song that she either would or would not finish, the song that so much depended on. Jenny took her new cup of punch and walked outside, looking up at the stars above her.

"How did it come to this?" She asked herself. "How did I fall so that I now must hide my name for fear that someone might learn it? How did I forget my friends? How have I forgotten the feel of the ocean? How did it come to this?" She laughed bitterly and crushed her cup in her hand, still looking at the night sky. "How did my people fail? How did we lose so much that now we are merely the ghosts of a trace of a pale imitation of what we once were? How did I die? How did it some to this?" Jenny asked herself one more time, before turning around. The dead woman walked back inside, knowing that tonight, this adventure would end, and she would soon be off to her next one. And so the dead woman, walked inside, knowing she was dead, but wondering why her heart still beat within her chest. But that didn't really matter, it was time for Kagome's song.

**Please, please review. I'll be so much happier if you review. And as soon as someone reviews, I'll update. Come on, I know that there are people reading this. Please, please review! o**

**:Pwalefriend: **


	18. Welcome Home, We Missed You

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I AM CLOSE TO SOBBING AS I WRITE THIS, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION: To those of you who read Harry Potter, if youhaven't read the sixth Harry Potter book yet...I'm warning you. I know you'll tell me not to give it away but...I'm sorry. You have to know. Dumbledore dies. I'm sorry, but right now it's looking to me that Harry really will die. My hands are shaking. **Sorry for the delay. I have camp for three weeks, and it's from nine am to five pm, so I won't be able to update very often for a while. Terribly sorry.**

Turns Of Time, Chapter 18.

**Disclaimer: _The court, thus, dis-claimer, has dismissed my claim to Inuyasha and co. I don't own any of the songs used in this fanfic. _**

**Hello again! Well, I don't really have anything to say. My one-shot has gotten two reviews so far. I haven't even gotten one signed review for this story yet. Rolls eyes. Ah well, I guess people are just more attracted to Sesh/Rin one-shots then Inu/Kag stories. :**

**Wow! I'm almost done with this story. I've already started several other ones…I can't wait to work some more on them. Well…read on!**

_**Welcome Home, We Missed You.**_

_**By: Pwalefriend.**_

**Past, Soon To Be The Present…Like in a couple paragraphs.**

Mario was chanting something; no one could really make out what he was saying. It almost sounded like a wordless howl, mixed into it were the colors of age and time. It grew deep and dark at some points, bright and merry at others. The small group of humans and demons, of mortals and immortals found themselves passing threw something that had no matter, had no life, yet all had seen, heard, tasted and felt all life, all things from the before the beginning to the end of the end and beyond. Then, as one, almost as if they were all possessed, they jumped into the well. As soon as Inuyasha saw the familiar blue light around him, he broke the chain. He looked around, smiling. _'I'm going to get there on time.'_ He thought. _'Wench, if you don't wait just a little while longer I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born! Not after all the pain I've gone through.'_

After a couple seconds they were through the well. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped out, Sesshomaru carrying Rin and Shippo. Kirara transformed in the well, and she leaped out with Miroku and Sango, Mario followed behind them, jumping out of the well like Jenny.

"Okay…now, how are we getting there?" Mario asked the air, rubbing his hands together expectantly. Everyone groaned.

"You idiot." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Um…Inuyasha, you wouldn't happen to know the way to her school, now would you?" Mario asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha said.

"Well…" Said a new voice. "If I don't get you lot there soon, then Jenny just might beat you too it." They all turned around to see a girl dressed in black and purple. Sesshomaru and Mario groaned, and Al winked at them. "Hola, boys." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Mario asked her, while Sesshomaru turned away, pointedly ignoring Al.

"Jenny sent me to pick you guys up. Said that is you'se wasn't there by the second half she was going to gut me like a fish, leave me in the sun to dry, eat me, then kill me. And then she was going to hunt me down in the afterlife and torture me till my soul gave out." Al pulled them all out of the well house and they began to run down the steps and to her car.

"I'M DRIVING, YOU CRAZY BAT!" Mario shouted to Al. Al didn't take any offense; all she did was nod and toss him the keys. They all got in the car, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helping their companions, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo knew about cars from Kagome's explanations about some things in her time. It took them all about three minutes to get to Kagome's school.

**Meanwhile, At Kagome's School…Well, actually, rewind a little bit.**

Everyone got off the stage and Al left at a run. The DJ nodded to Kagome and turned on the music track that she wanted. She took a deep breath before beginning to sing. She looked out at the sea of faces before her, but she only saw Inuyasha's golden eyes. They stared back at her, a hidden emotion deep within them, yet it burned like lava oozing from the earth…it burned her like wild fire. It was all she could do not to scream…it was all she could do to have the courage to sing what she was about to sing.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

'_Journey's end…'_ Kagome thought. _'It's over now…our journey has come to an end…_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

Kagome began to cry.

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see _

_All of your fears will pass away_

Yet, even through her tears, she found the strength to smile. She smiled for the entire world to see…she smiled for Inuyasha…but most of all, for some strange reason, she found that she was smiling for Kikyo.

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do those white gulls call?_

By now the entire room was dead silent, people barely dared to even breathe. They could all sense that this was no ordinary song, and that this was no song that they could dance to.

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_Dawn will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

**The gym doors swung open, and a group of people came in. From among them, a new voice suddenly rang out in the now silent hall. It was clear and masculine, and it was deep and husky at the same time. The voice was overflowing with emotion.**

"_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again…"_

Kagome gasped. She knew that voice, she had dreamed of the barer of the voice ever since they had been separated. Her microphone clattered to her feet, its contact with the stage floor seemed to echo around the room like a thunderbolt.

"**_Inuyasha!"_** She shouted.

"**_Kagome!"_** He shouted back at her.

Inuyasha threw himself over the heads of the crowd and at Kagome. He landed in front of her and just stood there for a moment. The boy and the girl stared at each other; they stared at each other's eyes, at each other's bodies, at anything that their eyes could reach. Then Inuyasha threw himself onto Kagome, his body completely covering hers in its warmth as he sent them flying across the stage, hugging her to him for all he was worth. They were both laughing and crying at the same time.

Jenny grinned, turned on the camera, and then pulled the ropes, closing the curtains. Next to her, Blake was zooming in on the couple with the video camera he had while KK was busy helping Sango and Miroku tie; blind fold and gag Al, Rin and Shippo. Then, behind her, Jenny felt a presence. She gasped and turned around, straight into Sesshomaru's hugs and kisses.

"…Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…" Inuyasha was saying her name over and over and over, he couldn't make himself stop. He was staring at the girl that was lying underneath him. She was staring up at him with such wonder and warmth that Inuyasha couldn't stand to look away, even the thought of another person so much as looking at her made him angry. He wanted her…Inuyasha remembered his vow to himself, and was about to tell her when he felt someone's lips against his own. Inuyasha felt surprise, shock and pleasure wash threw his body all at once when Kagome's lips touched his own. After a minute of shock Inuyasha straddled her waist, never breaking the kiss and made it deeper. He brushed his lip against her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She happily relented and he let his tongue explore all the corners of her mouth. His hands traveled up and down her body, exploring all the parts of her he could reach. He pressed against her with his body, grinding them both into the stage. Kagome's hands came up and tangled themselves in his silver hair, and she pulled his neck towards her, massaging it with her fingertips at the same time.

It was five minutes until Jenny and Sesshomaru stopped making out, and another ten for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally pulled back and looked into Kagome's cobalt eyes. They glowed back at him with such passion and love that he no longer felt any fear that she would reject him

"Kagome…" He said.

"Yeah?" She asked him, even though she already knew what he was going to say. Kagome was every bit as happy and fearless as he was.

"I love you." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome smiled back.

"Guess what?" Kagome said.

"What?"

Kagome leaned up slightly so that she could whisper in his ear as if it was little childish secret that you weren't aloud to tell the adults. "I love you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled again, and then he did something that he couldn't remember ever doing before…

Inuyasha laughed.

He laughed long and hard, a laugh of happiness, a laugh of joy, a laugh of love. A laugh that seemed to leave every person and every thing in the world happier, better and brighter then ever before. Then he leaned down and kissed his beloved once again. Inuyasha, the hanyou, the filthy half-breed, was home again. Across the stage, Jenny smiled a little sadly.

"Welcome home, my little brother." She whispered. "We all missed you while you were away. It's good to have you home, safe and sound." Then Jenny turned to Blake. Blake looked at Jenny, his mouth open.

"I think that we could get good money for this tape! Some teenage romance-starved girls would kill to get their paws on it!" He told her. She just shook her head.

"You know the deal." She told him. "Stick to it." She looked back across the stage again.

"Did you miss him?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Which one?" She asked lightly. Sesshomaru didn't speak for a moment.

"Do you miss Oni?" He asked her. Jenny turned sharply and looked at him.

"Oni is dead." She reminded him. "He became a demon, remember?"

"You might be surprised…" Sesshomaru said softly. "H is here."

"WHAT!" Jenny hissed. Then she turned to find that horrid man there, and he was grinning at her in a smug sort of way.

"Oh, dear god." KK muttered.

"I don't like the looks of this." Jenny said.

Across the stage, completely oblivious to their surroundings, Kagome and Inuyasha were still kissing desperately.

"Oh, let's not disturb them." Jenny said shrugging, then she looked over to see what Sango and Miroku were up to. The two humans were sitting dog-style, staring at Inuyasha and Kagome with smug grins etched deeply on their faces. Every once and awhile they muttered things like, "I knew it."

**Well, there's the end of that chapter! I wonder what will happen! Hmmm…**

**Anyway, I know that it was a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but it's a good one, it's the…you know, plot renewal chapter, I suppose you could call it…and it's not _too_ short…I don't think…**

**I'm sorry for ending the chapter so horribly. When I went back to see if I could take away some parts to make it better I realized that it actually sounded much better as an ending then a beginning. It sounded horrible as a beginning, and you probably wouldn't even remember what was going on, let alone understand it. If any thing is confusing (and I know some of it is) then you are welcome to ask me any questions. Especially about the Guardians. I think that I first cam up with them in second grade, but this is the first time I've ever written anything about them. See, they've been in my head for so long that I really just think that everyone else will find it as easy to understand as I do. Sorry. **

**Well, please read and review. In fact, I'm going back to the old way of doing this. I'll update as soon as I get one review, and not a moment sooner. When I update, the count of reviews will say eleven at least, and come on people! It wouldn't be that hard! I know people are reading this because some of you happen to be my friends! Only one person has to review! And if you don't review, and I know you, then I will call you up and bug you into reviewing! **

**…**

**I'm waiting…**

**o()o**

**La lala!**

**Have you reviewed yet? **

**Come on! Just please, please review already! **


	19. We Are Family!

**Yay! Guess what? My camp finally ended! It got a lot better, but guess what happened on the last day? Well, we were playing a game and several people fell on my foot and my foot and ankle sprained. But it was okay, I could walk with help, you know. And then it felt better so I kept walking on it, and then it HURT! IT HURT LIKE HELL! So I went to the ER and what they told me is that when I used my foot I was tearing ligaments in it and that made it worse. So now I can't put waeght on it for two days and my next camp, an out-door woods sleepover camp starts tomorrow. I REALLY WANT TO GO! Normally I wouldn't, but this is a camp where there is horseback riding and I would get to go with my sister. Also there are archery lessons and I was really looking forward to this. The worst part is that I really liked the two girls who fell on it so I can't even be mad at anyone about it. And I don't even have riding boots so it is going to be really hard for my mother to pack for me today. Just my luck right?**

**I can't wait to get the next Inu book! **

**Disclaimer: Don't go chasing Inuyasha!**

**Stick with the real cute guys like you used to!**

**I know you're gonna own him or no one at all!**

**But I don't know the rest of this song!"**

**I no own, so you no sue! **

**Chapter 19**

**Turns of Time**

**We Are Family! All of My…Sisters And Me!**

"What do you want H?" Jenny asked, stepping forward. Sesshomaru kept his hand tight on her shoulder, not wanting to let go. He didn't trust Jenny not to attack H, and he didn't trust H not to hurt Jenny.

"Once again, Jenny, you give us all a fine example of your complete lack of mannerisms." H said, shaking his head in a rueful manner. Al started to growl at him from behind her gag. "I came to tell you that our time here is up." H said this with what actually appeared to be true remorse.

"I'm not leaving." Jenny said flatly. H's head snapped up and he glared at her before stomping over and jabbing her in the chest with his pointer finger. Sesshomaru growled warningly at him and began to move forward but h just ignored him and Jenny put her hand on his arm. So he nodded and stayed behind his love, glowering at her cousin.

"Yes you are!" H whined. "You have to! Because it's **_my_** ass on the line! If you don't leave then the Panel's going to kill me! You have to leave!" H looked fearful. Apparently the TASCP **See chapter 14** was something to be taken seriously.

"You're welcome to stay here." Jenny said quietly. "But I'm not leaving. Not again."

"But you're-"

"And I'm staying here. As is my right." The last part Jenny merely whispered and she stood straight, glaring H straight in the eyes. H gasped.

"You know what that means?" he asked her.

"You imbecile!" KK screamed, but he was grinning broadly and looked like one of the happy bobble-heads. **_Way too happy_**. "If she didn't know what she was saying then why would she say it?" He asked, and then he clapped Jenny on the back, on the other side of Sesshomaru so that he wouldn't accidentally hit the inu youkai.

"Good to have you back, Majesty." Mario said. Blake gave her a big wet smooch on her cheek as he ignored the icy glares and heated growls from Sesshomaru. Jenny grinned at all of them.

"I would congratulate you as well…but I'm mad at you right now." Al said, she had worked her gag off and cut the ropes surrounding her and the children's wrists. Now Shippo and Rin were staring at Inuyasha and Kagome with curiosity, wondering what they had been doing.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kagome were standing next to them now as they had stopped making-out, and Kagome was crying and laughing in happiness as she hugged Miroku and Sango.

"Nothing…" Jenny whispered.

"What do you mean-" Blake began to ask but Jenny cut him off.

"Shhh!" Jenny hissed and she held a single finger up to her lips and glared at him to silence him. "I want to see this!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered, but everyone's unspoken question was answered when Kagome turned towards Shippo and Jenny leaned forward a little bit, watching the two intently with a big watery happy look on her face.

Kagome held her arms open for Shippo. Shippo looked up at her and his big green eyes released a couple tears. Then he hurtled into Kagome's arms, crying hard now.

"**_MOMMY!" _**He screamed.

"**_SHIPPO!"_** Kagome screamed and she held him to her hear, cradling him with her head bent low and she murmured words of comfort into his ears. Inuyasha walked over and wrapped his arms around the two and the trio just rocked.

**I'm sorry, but I have to ruin the moment. This _is_ a humor based on romance story, after all!**

It was such a beautiful thing to see that Sesshomaru's eyes were wide and he was holding back a couple sniffs. KK, Blake and Mario were hugging Rin and crying. Rin, who would normally been very awkward at the three rugged men who were squeezing her a bawling, was sobbing herself. Sango and Miroku were holding each other and beaming as they cried and watched their friend's rock back and forth.

It was such a powerful and beautiful moment that Jenny and H were holding each other tightly and sobbing into each others shoulders as warm golden feelings welled up in their throats and they were soon laughing as well a crying.

**My dear god.**

**That's a powerful moment.**

**Why…even one onlooker had trouble doing what he was about to do, but not enough to not actually do it.**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hojo bellowed as he, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and the other girl's dates ran onto the stage. The extra dates took one look around, saw Kagome Higurashi and a bunch of freaks, then sighed, shook there heads and left. Everyone was tired of Kagome's "abusive possessive two-timing boyfriend" problem and hearing the "Hojo is so much better" lecture. They didn't want to suffer through the whole thing in reality. Besides, if there was going to be a fight they'd see it. The only thing separating them was a curtain, after all.

"LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW, INUYASHA!" Hojo shouted and he grabbed one of Kagome's arms. Shippo, frightened, leaped out of Kagome and Inuyasha's embrace and raced over to hide behind the others. All of the boys and Al were holding jenny and Sango back, as both Jenny and Sango were growling and trying to get away so that they could strangle Hojo for breaking the moment.

"Let him handle this by himself!" H hissed.

"It's a matter of pride!" Sesshomaru agreed. Sango and Jenny both sighed and relaxed.

"Popcorn, anyone?" Mario asked, holding up a bowl.

"Don't mind if I do." Al muttered as she grabbed a handful. They all sat back to watch their favorite live soap.

"YOU LET GO OF HER!" Inuyasha howled.

"LET GO OF ME HOJO!" Kagome yelled at him. He glared at her and slapped her. Kagome took a step back towards Inuyasha as silence rang clear. Not even the noises from the audience were able to penetrate threw the thick curtain at that moment. Instead the echoes of the slap and Kagome's gasp were all they heard. Then Inuyasha and Hojo let go of Kagome at the same time and launched at each other.

Inuyasha had never felt so angry in his entire life. He was going to kill that scum. He was going to kill that son of a bitch. _Hojo was going to die!_

**Three minutes later Yuka, Eri and Ayumi wouldn't, no, couldn't stop screaming as Hojo's bloody and mutilated body fell lifeless to the stage floor. Kagome started to sit Inuyasha, but it didn't work. The rosary had broken in the struggle.**

"**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Jenny yelled as loud as she could.**

**Well, that's it for chapter 19! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! **

**I swear that I think counselors wait until it's the best moment to stop a film. One day we watched the beginning of Hook. The movie stopped at a very suspenseful moment. Same thing today with Ghostbusters. OMG! That movie made me laugh so much…IT WAS SO STUPID! I LOVE IT!**

**Yeah, well…read and review. I won't update unless someone reviews! Please…I'm begging you! Look how many reviews I have! That's not a lot! "Sad puppy dog face." Actually, I'll probably update anyway because I'm so bad at this. I just really want a review. Even if you aren't even reading the story! Hey, why is that hit thingy so weird? And what does OOC mean?**


	20. Goodbye, you moron

**YAY! Finally I'm back from my sleepover camp…that lasted one week. I HAD SO MUCH FUN! And I made so many new friends, it was great. I hope that I can go back again next year. Anyway, sorry that it took me so long to update, but I wasn't here, was I? **

**Sesshomarufangurl: WOW! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews! It made me sooo happy! I really hope that I can live up to your expectations! Okay, well…no, Inuyasha didn't wear anything to cover his ears; he was in too much of a hurry. And yes, he did sing those last lines…should I make that clearer? I wasn't sure if I should give people who are reading this the element of the doubt or not. But anyway, thank you so much for reading! And being blonde has nothing to do with it! I know dumb blondes and most of them can't even read to save their lives, and they have the attention span of a knat…well, most of them at least. So, being blonde has nothing to do with it and they weren't stupid questions! I am also so glad that you liked The Child. I was a little bit worried that someone was actually going to argue with me about the romance thing…but no one has yet! Yay! And we can all just share Fluffy! **

**Jenny: Please! No! Make him go away! He just gets on my nerves! Believe me girl, I don't want to be with that thing, but she doesn't want to use her real name so she's using Moga's and mine! AHHHH! IT'S LIKE LIVING WITH _TWO_ BLOODY MOGA'S!" NOOOO!**

**Moga: You are all idiots in my opinion.**

**Jenny: Shut up Moga!**

**Me: Just be quiet, the pair of you:: Smiles sweetly and innocently.:**

**Reminiscent: Okay! Thank you sooo much for putting me on you favorites list! I was so flattered! I don't know which one you're reading, so I'm just going to put my thank you on this story, since it's the only one that's an actual story. Duh! **

**Disclaimer:** This is a call and response song!

_There was a great big Inu!_

_And a Pwaley friend as well!_

_There was a great big Inu!_

_And A Pwaley friend as well!_

_The Pwaley Friend she said…_

_That the Inu was really underfed!_

_She sued Rumiko for abuse_

_But she lost that suit!_

_Now the great big Inu_

'_Still remains beyond her grasp_

_But she'll fight until the last…_

_BAAATLE!_

_Say whoa!_

_Whale, whale, whale, whale!_

_Wyoi, wyoi!_

_Whale, whale, whale, whale!_

_I don't own Inuyasha and I really wish that we didn't have to put these things in; they're pretty annoying._

**Goodbye, you moron.**

"YOU MORON!" Jenny screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared down at his bloody claws in shock.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as well. She really didn't know what to feel. Eri, on the other hand, knew exactly how _she_ was going to feel about the present situation.

Eri stomped up to Inuyasha, a butter knife that she had grabbed from the refreshment table gleaming a dull red color from the strawberry jam it had been sitting in. She had tears running down her face and she was quite obviously in shock. She lifted the knife up to Inuyasha's throat.

"Why. Did. You. Kill. Him?" She asked in the low dangerous voice that only women who have just lost someone that they love could achieve.

"Aww!" Jenny crooned. "Did Eri-kins love the dead junkie?"

"Shut up!" Eri said and she turned to glare at Jenny but she burst into hysterical tears before she could manage a proper glare are she sank to the stage floor right beside the bleeding mass of corpse flesh. **Heh; heh; heh. Makes me laugh! Heh, heh. Heh! So I have issues, most people on this site do! I think…well, we are watching very violent anime and reading gruesome manga, so yeah. Anywhoes…**

"Um, Jenny?" KK said quietly, he was rather unfazed by the entire situation, as were Sesshomaru, Blake and Mario. "He wasn't a junkie, he was a dealer." Jenny turned to KK.

"Well…yeah, but I would think that he would smoke the drugs he sold as well." She said.

"That was all a lie!" Yuka screeched. "Hojo was a brave and handsome…and **you killed him!**"

"I'm…a little bit confused right now." Ayumi said. **Thank you seshomarufangurl! **"On one hand, I…well…Hojo's dead, he was just murdered in front of my eyes…and on the other hand I don't really feel anything but a little bit of anger at the fact that he just hit Kagome and wrestled for one of my best friends with Kagome's boyfriend…who, consequentially, isn't human. Or is really into cosplay…or something. Because…he has dog ears…" Ayumi turned to Al, who had just put a hand on her shoulder. Al was staring in an almost morbid fascination at Hojo's body. "Is something wrong with me?" Ayumi asked Al. Al just shook her head before she spoke, not taking her eyes off the bloody corpse that was almost oozing out of it's flesh walls, and soaking into the stage.

"Nope." Al said in what she hoped was a comforting and understanding voice. "You're just in shock. It's perfectly normal, and Kagome and her friend Sango are in it as well." She finished, glancing at the two girls.

Indeed, she was right. Kagome still looked like she was going to pass out, and Sango was staring at Inuyasha with her mouth opening and closing like a fishes.

'_I can't believe it.'_ Sango thought. _'In all the time that I've known Inuyasha I've never seen him kill a human when he was in hanyou form…is what Hojo did that bad? Others…though I hate to admit it…have done much worse to Kagome…why did he react so violently?' _Even though she didn't know it, Miroku, who was covering the eyes of Rin and Shippo, was thinking the same thing…but he thought that he had an answer.

'_It's because of what just happened.'_ Miroku thought. _'Now Inuyasha will be even more protective of Kagome…it's like the time when Koga slapped her, but ten times worse, and for two reasons.'_ He looked over at Sango. _'I know that if another demon exterminator ever slapped my Sango I would be beyond furious and probably kill that person just like Inuyasha did Hojo just now.'_ He sighed. _'Especially if I had just confessed my love to her, and her to me.'_ Miroku snorted. _'Like that would ever happen.'_

"Okay, people, shouldn't we get a move on?" Mario asked suddenly. Jenny and Sesshomaru, the only ones who weren't deep in thought…or laughing helplessly like Blake and KK were…both turned to look at him. Well, Jenny turned to look at him and she pulled Sesshomaru with her because as soon when Hojo had slapped Kagome Sesshomaru's grip on Jenny's arm had tightened considerably, and if Jenny had been human her circulation would have been cut off and she would have become one-armed in seconds, as it was Sesshomaru moved whenever her arm moved.

"Huh?" Jenny asked confused. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Really Jenny, you should have foreseen this!" He said. "I mean _I_ expected it! And you, Sesshomaru…are you in there man? We're just waiting for you to do your stuff!" He said.

"If you do not tell us what you are babbling about right now I will kill you." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice, though you could hear a faint grinding of annoyance in you knew where to look at the depths of his voice.

"Right, well…Sesshomaru, you've mastered Tensaiga, right? Remember, you told me so. Well, it brings people back to life. And we've got a dead person who needs to be brought back to life, so if you could revive him I'd be much obliged."

"Oh yeah…" Jenny said, and then she giggled nervously. "I'd completely forgotten about that…thanks Mario. Now I know what I keep you around for." She said as Sesshomaru nodded and stepped forward, finally releasing his death grip on Jenny's arm.

"Wow. I feel so unloved." Mario muttered.

"I love you!" Al said happily from behind him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Aww. Thanks Al, I love you too…every once and awhile." Mario said. The last part of the sentence was said hesitantly with a strong joking tone, but it still got him and icy cold glare from the other Guardian.

Meanwhile in the center of the stage Sesshomaru was trying to move past his younger half-brother, who for some reason wouldn't let him by.

"Let me by Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, as expressionless as ever on the outside, though inside he was staring at his brother with that jaw-dropped-one-eyebrow-raised look you get when someone just did something so stupid and pathetic it was beyond words and everything is so quiet that you would be able to hear the crickets chirping in a bio-hazard room in the Pentagon.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed, for some reason the curtains once again stopped anyone in the audience from hearing a word of what was being said onstage. "He deserved it! He deserved it!" Inuyasha covered his ears. And began rocking back and forth, muttering to himself angrily. Kagome, Jenny and Sango all took steps forward, worried for the hanyou. Kagome ran over and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's chest and she gently pulled his hands away from his ears. She rocked back and forth with Inuyasha in her arms and she murmured comforting things to him.

"Yes, he deserved it." She said. "But you have to let Sesshomaru bring him back. We would all be in so much trouble if you didn't, and I might not be allowed to see you again. Ever!" She told him. Inuyasha's face twisted at the thought that someone would dare keep him from his Kagome.

"They wouldn't dare!" He growled. Kagome looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"My mother?" She asked. Inuyasha gulped. He knew that the only person who actually _did_ have that power was Kagome's mother.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled, but he stepped aside for Sesshomaru to pass and the inu youkai did without any more hesitation.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tensaiga and looked for the messengers from death that come to take the soul away to the afterlife. When he saw them he nearly fell over in shock…_nearly_…

Instead of the green loin-clothed imps that bore a strange resemblance to Jaken he saw about five foreigner men with greased hair in had a little tuft in front. They were wearing black spectacles and black shiny suits. On the back in decorative kanji that Sesshomaru could barely make out were the words "_Elvis really is dead, see?_" Sesshomaru could only assume that these little men were "Elvis's" **And that's what they were. Just picture a bunch of mini Elvis's. **Sesshomaru gulped but he slaughtered them anyway, it wasn't any of his business how strange things got to be here in the future.

Hojo's body seemed to meld back together as if it had never been torn. His blood and gore disappeared from the stage, and the stain disappeared from his torn clothes and Eri's knees, from where she had been kneeling in the mess. Once his body was together again he took a startling shaky breath, a breath of new life. Kagome found herself almost expecting him to start bawling any second like a newborn child, but he didn't. Instead he slowly opened his eyes and looked into Eri's light brown ones. He saw many different emotions whirling around in there, love, amazement, wonder, curiosity and a little bit of horror. Of course, Hojo, being Hobo, didn't really realize what any of this meant. Maybe someday he will, but for now, as he walks off the stage, supported on one side by Yuka and on the other side by Eri, and as Ayumi explains fervently to Kagome and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that she will personally make sure that none of them breathe a single word to the authorities or anyone else about what happened that night, Hojo is just as clueless and high as ever. But now he's gone, so we don't care.

"Good bye, you moron." Kagome said happily when her three modern acquaintances and her one modern friend had disappeared from sight. Then she looked up at Inuyasha, and he looked down at her.

"What now?" She asked him. Jenny clapped her hands, startling everyone.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we have a show to finish." She said.

"Do you really have to finish it?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Jenny. He didn't want to let go of Kagome just yet. Or ever. Jenny just glared straight back.

"The show must go on!" KK said cheerfully as he herded all the Naraku-head hunters into the small area that was farther back stage.

"Al will answer all your questions!" Blake added as he helped KK.

"You mean I don't have to play anymore! Yay! I love playing!" Al said.

"…" There was complete silence.

"Or she might just spout out complete and utter nonsense. That would work too…" Blake added as he watched Mario try and wrestle the drumsticks out of Al's hand. Finally they had gotten everyone backstage…after tying, duck taping and sitting a certain hanyou, but still! Everyone was back stage.

As Jenny peered out into the audience she saw, at the back of the room Hojo leaving with a very sulky look on his face. Jenny smirked.

"Goodbye, you moron…" She said, stealing Kagome's words. "The show _will_ go on."

"Do you have any reason for sounding so dramatic?" H asked from behind her.

"Nope!" She said happily.

"Does she ever have a reason?" Blake asked H in disgust. "And aren't you supposed to be back stage?" He asked. H blinked innocently.

"Oh yeah…I was just going. See?" He said and ran into the area with the others.

"Idiot." Blake muttered and the DJ announced them once again. The curtain rose.

"DID YOU MISS US!" Kagome yelled into her mike. The second half of the show had begun.

**There we have it! Another wonderful chapter! I had a little bit of trouble ending this one, but it's long to make up for the wait! Sorry!**

**Please review! I will update sooner if you review! As long as I'm here that is…but I'll be here all this week! So please, please, _please_ review!**

**Penny for your thought: What's going to happen next? What is wrong with Al? Why aren't Rin and Shippo having conniptions? Why did Hojo leave…_alone_? And is it possible that while the time-slip is open anybody else could have slipped through? Who do I have left to kill? And…what does ACD stand for?**

**Please review; see if you can guess what ACD stands for. There aren't any hints in this chapter, but I'll give anyone who can guess it next a chapter dedicated to them! I seriously doubt anyone will guess it though, unless I heard it somewhere and just think that I made it up. I did that once with the word idiotic when I was little. Hmm…**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Until next time, **

**Pwalefriend.**

**P.S. I'm running out of songs to turn into disclaimers!**


	21. ACD

**Yay! A new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "Love is hate"**

"**War is Peace"**

"**No is yes"**

"**And Inu doesn't belong to me!"**

**I don't own Inu & co. and I don't own this song. Tracy Chapman owns it.**

**I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going away for another week. I'm so sorry! I'll update if I can, I promise.**

**Speaking of which, the music that I'm listening to while I write this is For My Lover, which is by her. I know, I'm weird. But hey, what can I say. I like Evanescence, and I like Folk. I'm weird that way.**

**Today I realized that at this point, Mario, KK, Blake and H aren't anything like the people I first based them on. They're their own people now. So I take it all back.**

**Sesshomarufangurl: I know what you mean about minion armies. THEY NEVER LISTEN! Scowls at the dead bodies of her army. I'm telling you! All those dark evil necromancer spells for nothing! I'm so happy that you reviewed! Arigatou!**

**A.C.D.**

Kagome wiped a faint trickle of sweat of her brow. The second part of the performance had been easier then the first half, yes, but it definitely was still hard. These songs had involved lots of moving around, and all Kagome really actually wanted to do was go out into the audience and dance with Inuyasha. And now she could. Kagome smiled happily.

"Thank god." She heard Jenny mutter from beside her. Kagome turned to look at her.

"I am never going to do another live performance again." Kagome told Jenny. Jenny just laughed and clapped Kagome on the back heartily, but not hard enough to hurt.

"I know what you mean." She said wearily, cutting her laughter short and making her face bland. Next to them Blake chuckled as he started to pack away his instrument.

"Come on you guys, it wasn't _that_ bad." He said. The two girls just threw him withering glances.

"Aren't we supposed to have stage crew to this junk?" KK muttered as they all began to pack up their instruments.

"Budget cuts." Explained H, as he had just come back to the stage. "Kagome, why does your school have so many random rooms every where?" He asked. Kagome hated him though, so she just walked past him towards Sango and Miroku. She had yet to say hello to them. So Jenny answered for her.

"You mean the class rooms?" She asked.

"Oh yeah…!"

"Bloody moron." Everyone muttered.

Five minutes later it was all cleaned up and Miroku and Sango had been briefed on dancing. It was agreed that Al would take Rin and Shippo home as well, as now the two children were yawning and resting their heads sleepily on each other's shoulders. So, despite their protests that they weren't tired in the least Al drove them both home.

"Be good for Al, okay Shippo?" Kagome asked him as she clipped him into his seat and kissed him on the forehead.

"Right Mommy." He said, happiness, contentment and sleepiness potent on his voice. Kagome smiled softly and hugged him to her heart before letting him go and stepping back as Sesshomaru and Jenny said good night to Rin together.

"'Night, kid." Said Inuyasha awkwardly from behind her. Shippo's eyes snapped open and he grinned happily at Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha! Good night to you too!" Said the little kitsune as the door shut and the car sped off back to the Sunset Shrine, where the two would be sleeping that night.

Kagome looked around. Sango and Miroku were arguing, Jenny and Sesshomaru were arguing, and the Three Stooges, as she had heard Jenny call them on numerous occasions, were laughing at the other four.

"Inuyasha…" she said hesitantly. She felt him stiffen besides her.

'_This is it…'_ Inuyasha thought. _'She's going to say that it was just a spur of the moment thing and that she didn't mean it! Or she's going to ask me to turn human for her! I'll do it, but I was hoping that she wouldn't ask! She said she liked me as a hanyou!'_

"We need to talk." Kagome said softly and she took his hands and pulled him back into the building through the stage door. She pulled him into a classroom, without noticing that Inuyasha had the expression of a man walking to the gallows, and neither of them realizing that Miroku and Sango were following them.

"What's going on?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know." He answered.

"We do." Came Sesshomaru's voice from behind them. The pair whirled around guiltily and found Jenny and Sesshomaru standing behind them and holding hands. Jenny was smiling calmly at them while Sesshomaru merely looked at the wall above their heads with his ever-expressionless expression.

"It's the one thing that no one should ever spy on. The A.C.D." Said Jenny.

"A.C.D?" Miroku asked as they all followed her back to the gym floor.

"After Confession Discussion. A.C.D." Jenny explained.

"Oh." Sango said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began as she sat on the top of a desk. Inuyasha refused to sit down and instead he stood in front of her with a sad look on his face.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, frantic to put off her request or rejection. "How long?" He asked, inwardly wincing at his pathetic question. If she had a rejection then his words would only hasten it. As you can see Inuyasha had some acceptance problems.

"…" Kagome didn't have to ask about what he meant, she knew perfectly well, but she did have to think about. "I think I've loved you since you saved me from Yura, but I've known that I love you since…Kikyo." She said the name softly and she looked away from him as she said it, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. Inuyasha blinked, and then a happy grin spread across his own face.

"She's gone." He said. "She left. At least she had the decency to leave when I told her too." He said, and then laughed when he saw that Kagome was staring at him in shock. "I think that I've loved you ever since the night that you saw me in my hanyou form for the first time. I think that I've wanted you since we first met, and I've known that I loved you since the first time with…Kikyo." Inuyasha, after finishing his words, just stared at Kagome. He hadn't said the name of his former lover with hesitation and fear like Kagome had, instead he simply had to remember to say it, he was so transfixed by the look on Kagome's face as she stepped closer to him.

"Want?" She asked in a low voice. Inuyasha blushed heatedly.

"Umm…" He began but Kagome just laughed and placed a single finger over his mouth.

"I love you." She told him. "Very much. Too much." She said and then she kissed him. Inuyasha sighed into her lips and, smiling all the while, kissed her back.

They were both very, _very_ happy.

Out on the dance floor Jenny was wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as they danced to the slow song that was playing in their ears and dancing in the air around them.

"So, I go away for one hundred years and you somehow manage to start Civil War." She asked him, one eyebrow rose.

"I didn't start it!" He protested. "Naraku did!"

"Speaking of which, tell me more about this Naraku." She asked him. So Sesshomaru explained the battle, in more detail then Kagome had.

Near by, but on the wall Sango and Miroku were feeling very awkward.

"Um, would you care to dance, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango tossed him a sharp glare.

"Fine…" She said slowly after a moments thought. "But if your hands go anywhere I don't want them I'll make sure that you don't wake up tomorrow morning." She informed him as the started their very first attempts at modern dance. Unknown to them they were drawing quite a lot of attention.

"I don't know whether I should be worried, or if I should just laugh…" KK said as he watched, along with about ten other people, the couple trip over their own feet yet again. Miroku and Sango _really_ didn't know how to dance.

"Just laugh." Said Blake, smirking.

"If there was any nice person who was willing to stand up for them right now, they would probably tell us to take a picture right about now." Said Mario in a very unconcerned way.

"Excellent idea Mario." Said H happily as he took out a camera and snapped a frame just as Miroku and Sango both fell backward for some unknown reason, looking suspiciously like two unfortunate victims in a banana peel cartoon.

"You're a freak." Blake told him.

"Shut up." H replied, making a face of dislike in his direction.

"When can we go back home?" KK asked.

"Jenny says that we can leave for a little while next week." Mario told him.

"Good!"

"Do you even know where it is now?" Blake asked him.

"What are you morons blabbering about?" H asked them.

"That weird house of Jenny's that moves around." Explained Mario.

"Oh, that thing." Said H.

"No, I don't know where it is. Do you?" Asked KK sarcastically, he wasn't really expecting an answer, but Mario gave him one anyway.

"It's in its original spot." Said Mario.

"You mean we have to go **_back_**? I want to leave, not spend more time here!" KK whined.

"Oh shut up, it's mostly your fault anyway!" Snapped Blake.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No! You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mario and H screamed, earning the table where they all sat drinking punch many odd glances.

"…Creeps." Blake and KK muttered, though they both looked in the opposite direction. Mario sighed.

"I'm bored." He announced.

**Well, there's the end of another chapter! Please review! I'll update much sooner if you review! If you review it gives me the motivation that I need to finish a story!**

**See you around!**

**Please review!**

**Just press that button!**


	22. Good Morning Belovedhehum

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it twice, Inu ain't mine, no sugar, no spice, no puppy dog tails, no everything nice, that's what little me doesn't own. Tee hee!**

**Wow. I really suck at rhyming. I shock even myself sometimes. **

**Sesshomarufangurl: No, I don't. I know somebody who does though. One time during a school play…we were forced to do Mary Poppins, grr…right well, he was video taping it and we were planning to all fall over like dominoes and he was going to send it in to AFV, but the teaches found out, and they were so mean. Think "several hours of respect lectures" Ugh. Marry Poppins is now a painful thing for me…**

**Good Morning Beloved, It's A Brand New Day!  
Let's All Just Be Friends…**

The rest of the dance went by uneventfully. After about twenty minutes Kagome and Inuyasha came out onto the floor and where able to dance for about one song before the Three Stooges and H decided to cure their boredom by egging the DJ's. While their whole party was being thrown out Jenny and Kagome wouldn't stop hissing and screaming, demanding to know where they had found the eggs.

"The world may never know." Was all that they would say. They had, in fact, found them in a bag that Hojo had left behind. Apparently they were supposed to be eggs from some rare type of crane that had healing powers if you rubbed the whites into your hands and feet every day. Actually, Mario had a sneaking suspicion that they were only chicken eggs. Bad ones at that if their stench was any hint.

When they were kicked out of the dance it was nine, but they made a huge mistake and let Mario drive them home, then they rubbed salt in the wound by letting Sango sit next to him. Who knew that Sango would turn out to be a back seat driver? Or that Mario would listen to one!

They got lost and Kagome had fallen asleep before anyone noticed, so by the time Kagome realized what had happened they were on their way to Kyoto. Luckily she managed to turn them back around before any real damage was done.

Kagome yawned as she stepped into her house. It was dark all around them and there was sleepiness heavy on the air. Even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wanted only to sleep.

"Okay…" Kagome said between yawns as they all followed her towards the stairs. "KK, Blake and Mario have already claimed Sota's room. There's the couch, and my mothers and my grandfathers room left."

"No, there isn't." Said Al from the top of the stairs. "Kagome, I put the kids in your grandfathers room, and I have to get back to my hotel room now. Anyone who wants to is welcome to come with me."

"We'll come. Inuyasha and Miroku can have Sota's room." Said Mario hurriedly and the Three Stooges followed Al out the door.

"See you in the morning!"

"Bye!"

"Good night!"

"See you!"

"Good…" Jenny began to call back but instead her head fell onto Sesshomaru's shoulder and she moaned slightly.

"We will use your mothers room." Sesshomaru said in a voice that bordered no question. "Let the demon slayer use the bed you already have for Jenny in your room." He told Kagome. Everyone was just so tired that they all just nodded and went off to bed to deal with everything in the morning.

Right before she drifted off Kagome remembered that they would all have to clean tomorrow. Her mother had called earlier and told her that Kagome's family would all be coming back the day after tomorrow.

"Oh well, I'll deal with it in the morning." She told a sleeping Sango. Sango's only response was to give a heavy whooshing breath in her sleep. Kagome smiled slightly at her friend before shutting her eyes. _'Things are almost back to normal.'_ She thought. Kagome chuckled inwardly at that last thought, and she turned over to face her bedroom wall and she shut her eyes.

'_Well, as normal as they'll ever be.'_ She thought. Soon Kagome was just a lulled by the sea we know as sleep as the others who now rested peacefully in her mother's home. Even the hanyou slept like a bairn being sung to by the sound of waves on the rocky shore that night.

The next morning Kagome awoke to sunshine pouring onto her eyelids and the shouts of an angry hanyou and an overly excited kitsune.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Screamed Shippo as he bounced up and down on her stomach.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER RUNT!" Bellowed Inuyasha. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes slowly, prepared to save Shippo from the beating that was surely about to befall the poor baby. To her surprise she saw that Inuyasha was merely sitting at the foot of her bed and glaring at Shippo and he wasn't making a single move to inflict another injury on him. Either he just didn't care or something had happened to make him feel more attached and understanding towards Shippo.

Kagome chose to believe that latter.

"Hello sweetling." She greeted her tiny little adopted son, using the same nickname that her mother had used for her when she was his size. Inuyasha snorted in disdain, but Shippo seemed to love the extra attention he was getting because he beamed all the brighter and threw himself around her neck as she pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed. He tried to wrap his legs around her upper chest but because she was wearing a green silk nightgown his legs slid down so he squealed and pulled himself up onto her shoulder, where he nuzzled her neck as she absently petted his bright furry orange tail. Kagome yawned loudly, noticing dimly that Inuyasha was looking in the other direction rather abash-

…

Wait…

Kagome looked down.

"Why am I wearing this?" She asked evenly, making sure that her voice was the very essence of tranquility. She plucked delicately at the low collar of the silk slip of a nightgown. It was definitely one of the most revealing of all her nightclothes. Not to mention that she had gone to sleep last night with her dance dress on.

"Inuyasha put it on you!" Said Shippo cheerfully, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to hear in the early morning that the man you love and loves you back had changed your wardrobe during the night. The warm, sunny and bright room suddenly seemed surprisingly dark.

"Eh-heh…Kagome?" Inuyasha said hesitantly. "It's not what it sounds like! Sango was the one who-"

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome's face because her forehead was lowered, her bangs hiding her face from him. He just gulped, a slight prickling of fear tingling up and down his spine like a feather dancing on the wind.

"Could I see you in Sota's room for a moment. Please?" She asked him calmly. Inuyasha, though his mind was screaming at him not to move, got up and went into his koishi's little brother's bedroom. Just like she had ordered.

"Good." Kagome said, she had followed him into the room and she was balancing a curious Shippo on her hip, looking for all the world like an exotic young mother with her green silk, orange kitsune and ruffled hair. "Now I want you to stand in that pile of little blocks." She pointed somewhat accusingly at a mess of spilled legos. Inuyasha gulped yet again, he seemed to be doing that a bunch this morning, and he went to stand in the plastic games parts.

Inuyasha heard an angry voice on the stairwell, followed by nervous mumblings and he swore under his breath. As if being embarrassed wasn't bad enough, but did she really have to do it in front of Miroku and Sango? Inuyasha winced mentally. Since when had she cared? Hell, Kagome had sat him in front of Koga and Sesshomaru. And it really had been Sango who changed her clothes! The stupid runt had simply been listening to the monk tease him about how he had _offered_ to do it and gotten the wrong idea! And now he was going to suffer pain for someone else's mistake as well! One would have thought that he would have been used to the torture by now, but unfortunately he was not.

Sure enough, just as Sango and Miroku appeared behind Kagome, curious as to what the commotion was about Kagome opened her mouth and said those dreaded words.

"Sit boy."

Oh! But it felt good to utter those sweet words again! To hear the scream of rage and fury, swiftly followed by blatant curses, enough to make the air black and blue! She felt so good, like a fresh whiff of spring air in the early morning after being cooped up all winter. When no one else is around and it's just you and the waking birds. It felt like the breeze when you tumble, laughing helplessly, down a long hill when you're a child! Oh! To think that those two words, those two simple, simple words could bring such joy, such bliss!

"Um…Kagome?" Sango said slowly, waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked,

"Huh? What?" Kagome stuttered, snapping back to reality with a startled jolt. "Oh…yeah. I was busy yelling at Inuyasha, wasn't I?" She said. If this had been manga or anime, we wouldn't even be able to see Sango's face the sweat drop would be so big. I'm not going to even go into finding Tokyo in its salty swellings!

Everyone in the room, as they had all heard her comment, felt the same way.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said hesitantly, getting to his feet and walking over slowly to stand in front of her. She still held Shippo at her waist, but even the kitsune was staring up at her with bemusement at her strange behavior. Inuyasha moved in front of her and waved his clawed hand nervously across her face, but she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just continued to stand there, gazing off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face and a glazed look in her eyes.

"OI! Snap out of it, wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome's eyes focused on him, but there was an evil glint to them that he did not like, and the corners of her lips turned up in what could only be called a sadistic smile.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." Kagome said very happily.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he was slammed into the ground over and over again. The worst part was that Kagome seemed to have lost her marbles at long last. She was now just dancing around him happily and chanting the cursed word of subjugation. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all went down stairs to see what there was to eat.

"I think I should ask Kaede about getting one of those for you." Sango muttered, glaring at Miroku who had just groped her, _again_! Before he could respond she had stormed outside, completely ignoring the monk who had been laughing at the hanyou's expense a couple seconds ago, and was now looking more then slightly disturbed.

"Ah, Lady Sango…have I ever told you just how much I appreciate you, and how much I think you attribute to this group?" He called as he chased out after her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly, looking up at her, thankful that she had pauses between sits. He had to admit, they felt kind of good. "Good morning." He told her. She just smiled back down at him.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said. "Sit!" She screamed.

"Oh man! Somebody save me now!" Inuyasha moaned.

**Yay! Another chapter completed. This isn't the end; I've still got a couple kiddos to kill off. Yay! I kill now…Mwah ha ha!**

**Please review!**


	23. Things To Do, Brothers to slay

**Yay! New chappie! Hello you guys, it's nice to see you all again. I'm soooo sorry about the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: This old man…he said he owned, and he sold to me over the phone, with a knick-knack paddy wack, that old man he lied, the stuffed doggy was really fried. **

**Once again I demonstrate my utter lack of skill. The day I rhyme successfully is the day the sun rises in the west. But I can still try!**

**Sesshomarufangurl: Yes! I know EXACTLY what you mean! I've had that happen before, except the person my friend and I were talking about is a little violent and he actually did know what we were talking about…unfortunately. Oh well, the thwacked me and I kicked him, so we're even.**

**Things To Do, People To Kill, Brothers To Slay…**

"Did you guys get anything done?" Jenny asked in wide-eyed shock as she looked around Sota's room. An unconscious Inuyasha was lying on the bed and everyone else was looking severely guilty while her friends were laughing so hard that they were clutching the walls to stay erect. H wasn't holding back at all and was basically rolling around on the floor and even Sesshomaru had a trace of a smile. "I realize that you were mad at Inuyasha, Kagome…but did you really have to egg the poor soul?" She asked Kagome as she picked at a sticky bit of egg whites in Inuyasha's long and normally silky, hair.

"Well…I was angry…" Kagome said awkwardly, casting her eyes down to the floor and her feet.

"You had already knocked him out!" Miroku protested, determined to stick up for his friend even though all his valiant efforts earned him were glares from his two female companions.

"Be quiet Hoshi." Sango muttered angrily, throwing him mutinous glances.

"Make sure to lock your doors and windows at night, hentai." Mario suggested in between his giggles.

"It's scary when you giggle." Said Al, looking at him as she gained control. This, however, was the wrong thing to say and it threw all of the Guardians back into a new round of giggles.

"Okay, anyway…" Kagome began hurriedly. "My family comes back today so we need to CLEAN!" That shut everyone up.

"No…NO! **YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NOOO!" **KK and Mario both screamed before running out the door and out of the house and off the shrine and down the steps and into the city. H and Blake just fainted.

"**_RIGHT ON!" _**Al yelled, rolling up her sleeves and charging into Mrs. Higurashi's room, cleaner magically appearing in one hand and a duster in the other.

"I don't know which attitude I hate more…" Jenny said slowly when everyone looked at her with eyebrows raised and lips twisted in that expression that only those with the spirit of a child can achieve. "Those who flee, those who faint or the one who actually loves cleaning." Jenny just shook her head.

"O…kay. Well, let's get started. I'll show Miroku and Sango what to do, can you show Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Jenny.

"He already knows, but sure. Let's get started! We'll just leave the cowards where they are." She said with a disgusted expression, glaring at Blake and H as she forcefully dragged Sesshomaru out of the room and back downstairs. Kagome looked at her two charges and Shippo.

"Shippo, watch Inuyasha and call me if he wakes up." She instructed the kitsune. Shippo nodded and saluted her. "Miroku and Sango, we're going to work on the kitchen first." She said and the trio went down to learn about the wonders of mops.

"WE'RE HOME!" Shouted Mrs. Higurashi as she set foot into her home on the Sunset Shrine. She breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of her own home but instead she noticed the sharp scent of too much Windex. The next thing she heard, and her son and father who were now standing behind her, was the pounding of many feet. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Kagome's Grandfather all looked up the stairs as a strange young man who looked like he was only a couple years older then their Kagome came running down the steps giggling happily and spritzing Windex liquid all around him. Right behind him came a large group of humans and four demons, all with kerchiefs wrapped around the lower halves of their faces and their eyes all narrowed in frustration. Many of the humans were carrying mops and brooms, all of which were held jutted out and forward like weapons. The boy with the Windex skidded out of sight and into the kitchen and all the others followed, gone as quickly as they had come.

…

"Tell me I'm not the only one who's completely lost." Sota said right before he began to run after them. "Sis! Sis! SIS! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME THEN I'LL TELL HOJO THAT YOU LOVE INU-"

"SOTA! I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT YOU'RE A LITTLE BEHIND THE TIMES!" Kagome hollered back, now her voice was coming from the living room.

"KAGOME! HE'S HEADING YOUR WAY! I THINK WE CAN CUT HIM OFF AT THE STAIRS!" A woman's voice shouted from the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa **I'm just going to call him that.** heard this and stepped out of the way just in time. As soon as they were back on the threshold the boy with the Windex came hurdling past them and he veered towards the stairs, but before he could reach that a girl with flaming brown hair and their Kagome skidded in front of him and cut off his escape from that direction. They brandished their mops at him and he turned, about to run into the living room. But instead of an empty door there stood two boys, one was Inuyasha and the other looked like he was from Spain. The same thing happened when the Windex boy turned to run back to the kitchen, but instead of two boys a kitsune, a neko-youkai and a woman bearing a colossal boomerang barred his path. The boy huddled down onto the floor and hissed at them all, but before he could move a tall youkai with long silver hair like Inuyasha's and long claws fell from the ceiling on top of him, successfully knocking the strange Windex boy out.

"Dude." Said the girl with the highlighted brown hair as she pulled the kerchief off her face. "Who knew that there was an allergic reaction like that…"

"Are you sure that's what it was?" Kagome asked her, pulling off her own kerchief. Everyone stared at H, who was on the floor.

"See what happens when you do anything without me?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at all of them.

"You were the one to give him the cleaning water magic!" Said a man in monks dress, coming up behind Inuyasha.

"It's Windex! How many times do I have to tell you! Windex! Say it with me, WIN-DEX! It's not that hard to remember!" Snapped a new girl, slapping the back of the monk's head and glaring at him.

"Al!" The monk whined at the girl.

"Stop moaning." She said back.

"Oh, hi Mom!" Kagome interrupted their bickering.

"Hello Kagome, mind explaining what you've been doing in my house?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, raising one eyebrow in question. Everyone who stood around her looked down and shuffled their feet nervously.

"Allow me…" Said the girl who stood next to Kagome with the chestnut hair. "My name…well, Kagome calls me Jenny. You may as well. As for what we've been doing in your house, it's nothing really. We've just been living in it and practicing music, with your daughters permission of course!" Jenny said.

"Did I ever give you permission?" Kagome asked curiously. Jenny's shoulders slumped and her expression went slack as she turned to face Kagome.

"Well, no…but you didn't kick us out did you?"

"I was close to it when H first came."

"Well, yeah…but that's H! Who wouldn't?" At Jenny's last statement there were choruses of "yeah, right. Know what you mean."'s, and "Seriously!"'s.

"Okay…what went on? Can I be expecting any grandchildren Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sternly. There was a dead silence in the room. For a grand maximum of two seconds flat, that is.

"Yeah, Inuyasha! Any children any time soon? I, of course, expect to be named god father…I hope that's not too much trouble!" Said Miroku.

"Why, grandchildren you say! That has a nice ring to it, says I!" Said KK.

"Kagome-chan…that's your mother?" Asked Sango.

Everyone else just couldn't stop laughing helplessly, rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs, and the bright red shades on Kagome and Inuyasha's faces didn't help them regain control either. Jenny and Sesshomaru **Yes, Sesshomaru was _laughing_! Well, he had to have a sense of humor somewhere, and who wouldn't laugh at that? **Were the first to recover and they just started arguing over what to call the bright red color, because it wasn't any shade _they _knew.

"It's called 'Birth control' Kagome. Ever heard of it?" Sota asked as he finally repapered. His comment was like adding fuel to the fire.

"**_You. Are. Dead. Brat!"_** Kagome growled in a fair imitation of Inuyasha. Sota blinked…one…twice…thrice…but he didn't blink a fourth time, he didn't even get the chance. Because, as if his third blink was the pulled trigger to a shot gun Kagome lunged forward at him, bloody murder in her eyes, and she was screaming it as well.

"AHHHHHH!" Sota screamed and he turned around and hightailed it out of there, though Kagome remained hot on his heels.

"Turn tail and ran." Mario muttered as he watched them go.

"Hi! I'm Shippo…since Kagome's my momma, are you my Grandma?" Shippo was asking Mrs. Higurashi as he tugged on her skirt for attention. Mrs. Higurashi took one look at the minute kitsune child and she fell immediately in love with him.

"Of course!" She said in a happy voice and she swooped down on the little kitsune and picked him up in a huge bear hug. "Let's see if we can find you a little snack, eh?" She asked as she carried a giggling Shippo into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, we've decided that the shade of red you invented today is going to be called Inuyasha's Life's Blood Red." Jenny informed him. Now, remember what I said about Sango and that sweat drop in, oh, I think it was last chapter, yeah well, imagine that again, except bigger.

"And why, prey tell, would you call it that?" Inuyasha asked in a dry voice.

"I wanted to call it Kagome's Life's Blood, but Jenny said that you would take that too far." Said Sesshomaru sulkily, glaring at Jenny's back. Then he chanced a glimpse at Inuyasha's face. "And apparently she was right." He said.

"Outside fool. We don't want to break the house." Jenny said hurriedly. Sesshomaru nodded at her and ran outside just as his brother flew out after him. They both stepped over the unconscious (though steadily breathing) body of Grandpa, who had fainted in horror at seeing so many demons in his house.

"So, you want to kill me again half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha coldly.

"You're going down _today_ bastard! No body threatens Kagome like that!" Inuyasha hissed angrily back and he drew Tetsusaiga just as Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

"Of course, technically he wasn't even threatening her…" Said Sango to Jenny.

"Yeah. Hey! We still have to kill Naraku and Koga, don't we!" Said Jenny, as she stared down at H as he began to awake, this time in his right mind.

"Can Naraku even be killed?" Miroku asked as an idle thought. "Is he even alive?"

"No. Not really. But there is a difference between being killed and dying. It's a think line, but all you need to do is know how to walk it." Said Jenny. As she said that her eyes darkened and they were fastened on Inuyasha. Her hands clutched into tight fists and her voice sounded far off, as if coming from a great distance. But the moment was fleeting and when Miroku blinked Jenny was as happy as she had ever been and Miroku was wondering whether he had dozed off for a second. "But that still leaves the fact that they remain at large!" She said with a twisted smile.

"Oh Kami! You're right! I can't believe I forgot!" Said Sango, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Who're Naraku and Koga?" Al and H asked in unison.

"Dude." Said Jenny.

"Here we go again." Moaned Sango as Miroku began to explain to Al and H all about the adventure that they had now been sucked into.

**Well, there we go! A brand new chapter, all done. And you know what you have to do now? Well, you have to review! Because if you don't review I will be very, very sad, and if you know me personally and you read this then you will soon find yourself receiving a call from me demanding that you read and review. If you don't know me personally then I can only beg you here! Please, please review! Look at that review count! It's like, one review per chapter! Maybe even less! It's so sad, and it makes me cry. Sniff, sniff.**

**Oh well, please review, I ask you this from the bottom of my heart. So, please, please review!**


	24. Wolf Hunt I

** I am soooooooooo sorry about taking so long! I am so bad and mean and evil! I'm sorry, and I am hitting myself with tomatoes as punishment, just PLEASE keep on reviewing! Disclaimer: Me: I own Inuyasha, see, here's the deed!**

**Lawyer: It appears to be in order…**

**Inuyasha: No! That THING doesn't own me! NEVER!**

**Kagome: hmmm…**

**Me: I own him! I own him! Mine! Mine! Mine!**

**Inuyasha: NO! NO! NO! NO!**

**Kagome: SIT! Will you be quiet? I can't concentrate!**

**Me: MINE! MINE! MINE! **

**Kagome: You too!**

**Me: …**

**Inuyasha: …**

**Kagome: I've got it! She can't own any of us because we aren't real, and this deed says the hanyou…now, Inuyasha isn't a hanyou, he's just a drawing!**

**Lawyer: Ha! You're under arrest!**

**Me: …Only police can do that…**

**Lawyer: Aww! Gee whilekers!**

**Me:……Freaky…**

**Sesshomarufangurl: Yay! You have an account! Me so happy for you! I think that the name looks so much better all in blue. Blue is my favorite color:D I'm weird…really, really weird. Sorry about not using your idea, but I had to update…I was really tempted to though…I think that I'll use it sometime soon! I'm getting better at typing! Okay, random…lol!**

**Wolf Hunt I**

"Wait, why are you doing this again?" Kagome asked Jenny. They were all back in the Feudal Era **Yes! Finally I can start to wrap this up! That took a while. **And sitting together in Kaede's hut. And when I say all, I mean _all_. So Kaede's hut was rather crowded. I don't think that there was one square inch of open space available.

"Several reasons." Said Jenny. "We are leaving to go back to my house here in the Feudal Era because one; I'm more then a little sick of watching everyone fight over who's going to sleep where each night. Two; some of our fellows can't go jewel hunting because they have an aversion to gore." At this she turned and glared at Al, who looked very guilty while whistling and examining her fingernails like they were the most interesting things she had ever seen before. "And three; I want to see what the damage was. I left the Three Stooges all alone in my house for a very long time, and knowing them I'll be surprised if there _aren't_ scorch marks covering the walls." She finished.

"Well, there are marks, but they aren't scorch marks." Said KK.

"Shut UP!" Blake shouted at him, snapping his hand over the younger boys mouth.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. House?" Jenny asked as a dark and foreboding shill settled over everyone in the hut. The Inu gang all threw themselves out of the hut, swiftly followed by the Guardians and Sesshomaru.

"**Bye!"** Screamed all the Guardians except Jenny, who was busy trying to pound KK's head in, as they ran out of the village and into the forest. Sesshomaru and Rin followed them, everyone laughing. Jaken was on Ah and Un and was screaming for…

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Wait! Wait for me!"

….

"Stupid little toad." Muttered Inuyasha bitterly. Every one else nodded in agreement.

"Are you _sure _that there haven't been any rumors about jewel shards, old hag?" Inuyasha asked Kaede in an angry voice, his eyebrows drawn lower and together in annoyance. It was nightfall and all of the hub-hub surrounding the…_interesting_ exit of all the odd and **loud** strangers had finally died down.

"Yes, I am sure Inuyasha." Snapped Kaede as she stood up and pushed open the mat that swung in the doorway of the hut. "I am going to be sleeping in the hut of an expecting mother this night. I trust that ye shall not make any trouble this one night." She said before she disappeared, leaving them all contemplating as to what to do next.

"…We still have the matter with Koga to resolve…" Sango reminded them all, though one couldn't help but hear the definite note of hesitation to bring up the touchy subject ringing true in her voice. At her words an uncomfortable silence fell over the members of the hut…Except for Shippo, who was sleeping happily in Kagome's lap. However the silence was soon broken by a low growl rising threateningly from the chest of a certain inu-hanyou, who's clawed hand, which had been resting near Kagome's own smaller one, was now clutching the poor girl's hand possessively.

"Yeah. We'll deal with **him** first." Snapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome warningly and she turned to face him, a fierce glower adorning her normally pleasant face.

"What? Do you want to _thank _him for nearly slapping you? Do you want to _bless_ him for trying to force you to become his? Nuh-uh! The stupid pathetic wolf dies, Kagome!" Inuyasha said heatedly.

"No Inuyasha! Can't we just let the matter drop? I'm fine, so you don't need to kill him!" Kagome said, squeezing his hand comfortably before dropping it. She widened her eyes and made her bottom lip quiver as if she was about to cry any second in her best puppy face. She saw Inuyasha waver for a moment, but only for a moment.

"I'm going to kill him." Said Inuyasha. Kagome snapped back to glare mode.

"Sit."

"AHHHRG!"

"Promise you won't kill Koga."

"No way, wench!"

"Sit…promise?"

"No!"

"Sit…promise now?"

"No!"

"Sit."

"AHH! I'M NOT GOING TO PROMISE!"

"Sit."

"Inuyasha, just promise already!" Shippo yelled at the hanyou who was now indenting himself into the floor. Shippo buried himself deeper into Kagome's lap, in search of more warmth.

"Oh, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. She looked down at her adoptive son with surprise and she began to gently pet his tail. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?" She asked him softly.

"Naw." He said, yawning sleepily, his two front fangs showing…like a cat's yawn. He sighed a little and burrowed deeper still, smacking his lips a tad. Watching him Kagome got the watery "Aww" expression that girls get when they see something that they find unbearably cute. The expression disappeared when she turned back to Inuyasha, who was still on the floor.

"Promise Inuyasha." She demanded.

"Never!"

"Sit."

"Fine! Fine! I promise!" Inuyasha yelled, finally giving up. Kagome smirked at him, then yawned loudly.

"I think it's time that we all got some sleep." Said Miroku hastily as he was anxious to avoid another fight.

"Quite." Said Sango dryly.

"Fine." Muttered both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome picked up Shippo and she took them both to her sleeping bag. It had been an eventful day for her. Not only had she had to get them all out of her mother's house and back home, but there had been so much to do once she got back as well. Reacquainting herself with the Feudal Era, spending time with Inuyasha, Jenny's eventful departure, and saying hello to all of her friends in the village. All of this had left her more then a little exhausted, so Kagome was asleep almost immediately. Sango and Miroku, who were every bit as tired as she was, weren't far behind.

But Inuyasha wasn't as ready to sleep as his human companions. Oh no, this hanyou had a mission. He was a man…hanyou of his word, and he had promised not to kill Koga.

_**But…**_

He hadn't promised to hunt down Koga.

Oh, yes…he wouldn't kill Koga. He had promised he wouldn't and so he wouldn't.

_**But…**_

He hadn't promised not to maim Koga.

He would not kill Koga. Not only had he promised, but also he had promised _Kagome_. A fine wake up call that would be if he shattered her trust as soon as their relationship looked as if it might actually have a future! Oh, no. He had promised!

_**But…**_

He hadn't promised to leave Koga alone…to die alone.

Oh, yes. And that was just what Inuyasha was planning to do that night.

Long ago someone had taught Inuyasha that in some things there's a difference. That there was a difference between living and breathing. And that there was a difference between being killed, and dying.

Tonight Koga was going to die, but Inuyasha wasn't going to kill him.

These were the thoughts that were running through Inuyasha's head as he stood up only ten minutes after his human friends had gone to sleep. Shippo muttered a little bit and Inuyasha froze but the little kit just turned over in his sleep and nestled closer still to the woman who had become his mother. Inuyasha spared an affectionate and soft smile in their direction before turning back towards his goal, the door. He had one foot out when he heard a low whisper behind him.

"Are you going to break your promise to Lady Kagome so soon then, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly from behind the hanyou who stood in the door.

"No. I promised that I wouldn't kill Koga. That is all. But there is a difference between being killed, and dying. It's a thin line, but I'm going to walk it." Said Inuyasha. At the familiar words Miroku's head jerked.

"What?" He whispered, but there was only a fleeting glimpse of a starlit sky as the bamboo mat fell back into place and the steady breathing of his sleeping companions to answer him. Inuyasha had already left on his wolf hunt, leaving Miroku to contemplate over what was going on…and what exactly was going on in the web of lies and hidden memories that lay directly beneath the violent thuggish surface of their adventure.

Inuyasha, naturally, was completely oblivious to the goings on in his friend's head. His own mind was focused on one thing.

_**Make. Koga. Pay.**_

Not kill, oh no, not kill. But he was going to pay. Koga would never be killed; Koga was just going to die.

**Yay! And so concludes a brand new chapter. I finally managed another cliffhanger! Yay! Heh, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, please review right now!**

**Until next time, **

**Pwalefriend.**

**A Penny For Your Thoughts: What does Inuyasha mean? What's the connection between him and Jenny? May I remind you that Sesshomaru and Jenny have a history together? What's going on with Naraku, I mean, of all his plans this one seems to be one that's actually working out in favor for the group! Is it even his plan at all? And, most importantly, _who is Jenny? Who is Moga? Are they really the same person? _Yes, that is a huge part of this story, Jenny's "other name" Jenny is, right now, hitting me on the head. Well, **

**Adieu! **


	25. Wolf Hunt II

**I am sooooo sorry that this took soooo long! I am so bad at updating! But I had a serious case of writers block, first of all. Second I was pretty sick for a while. I got some really bad virus that lasted about four days and then I had one day of relief and then I got the worst migraine that I have ever gotten which lasted about two more days. And then I couldn't figure out how to end this. So once again, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: "_Suddenly, _**

_**I own Inu!**_

_**Staring right at you!**_

_**Striding with a saunter!"**_

**Police officer: What's Inu? **

**Me: Um…it's my dear hanyou…?**

**Police: What's a hanyou?**

**Me: Um…it's a type of dog?**

**Police: Oh, okay. Congratulations on getting a puppy!**

**Me: Err…thanks. Watches as he leaves then shrugs.**

**Me: Phew, that was close. It seems like every day more and more people don't know what the heck I'm talking about. Oh well, I better not sing that song again. I'm not supposed to get sent to The Jail For Scary & Annoying Teenagers anymore because _They_ said they wouldn't bail me out again. Shrugs once more then skips off whistling We're Off To See The Wizard.**

**Note Of Observation: Have you noticed that Inuyasha almost always does the opening attack in his fights? Well, it's true, so there fore if anyone thought of such things, he would be legally accountable for every single fight he ever started. Let's just hope he never picks a fight with a _real_ human lord, eh?**

**Also, I'd like to apologize. I am really, _really_ bad at fight scenes. Sorry! **

Sesshomarufangurl: Sorry that it took so long! Pwale winces in guilt. Ah, and that's yet another question…very good one at that. Well, it goes like this. I've been dropping many hints every now and again that Jenny has lived in the feudal era. And she has…but the thing about the moving house….well, Jenny's got this really big house-castle like thingy, you seen Howl's Moving Castle? Well, if you have it's sorta like that, escept it doesn't have any demon like fire moving it around. Instead it just shows up where ever Jenny wants it to show up…Jenny or whoever happens to be home…it's kind of complicated and I'll explain about it soon! Please remember to review!

**Wolf Hunt II**

Inuyasha flew through the night like a bird threw the wind. His silver hairs streamed back behind him, reflecting the moonlight and shining like a beacon on the dark cold night. It was the quarter moon but there was a dark layer of heavy rain clouds covering the sky like a blanket, and a slight breeze that made the silence of the earth ever more pronounced and dully promised the chilling rains to come. But Inuyasha noticed none of this.

Inuyasha's entire mind was focused on one, and only one, thing. Was it Ramen? Of course not. Was it Naraku? Of course not. Was it Kikyo? Of course not. Was it Kagome? Well, that's only half of it. Was it Tetsusaiga? Of course not. Was it maiming Koga? OF COURSE!

And not only was his entire mind focused on his errand that night, but his entire being as well. Inuyasha never noticed when his eyesight and hearing suddenly became surprisingly acute, even for him. Inuyasha never noticed when his claws suddenly become that much longer, nor when he felt the steady prickling of elongated canines on his bottom lip. He didn't notice that he had turned into a full youkai, even though Tetsusaiga rested quite calmly on his hip, because he was still aware of himself, to some extent. Mostly it was because he was majorly pissed at Koga.

Last time Inuyasha had wanted to find Koga he had been nowhere. Inuyasha hadn't known where to look, he hadn't been able to track the wolf, and he hadn't known anything about the wolf either. But it was different this time, because this time Inuyasha knew where to look.

He didn't know how he knew. He didn't even know where he was going if truth were told, he knew that he had to get back before sunrise lest Kagome think that he had betrayed her trust. But he also knew, that in a large grove not one half mile in front of him, there was a tall strong oak tree. And he knew that sleeping in that tall strong oak tree was someone dressed all in furs and that someone was all alone. And he knew that that someone was the very ookami-youkai that he was looking for. Koga. Don't ask me _how_ he knew it, he just did. Such is the power of true love, or so they say. It might have also been the breeze carrying his scent, but…it was probably the true love thing.

Anyway, moving on now…

When Inuyasha leapt gracefully down from the current of wind that he had been surfing into the clearing where Koga had been resting he received a shock. Koga was no longer in the tree, instead he was now muttering about something under his voice and eyeing to clay dolls. One had silver hair and the other had black hair. Inuyasha wasn't the smartest of people, in fact in many he ways he's more of your typical thug, but it doesn't take a prodigy to figure out what's going on when you see a voodoo doll with your same unusual hair color. It doesn't even take a straight "A" student. Any chump would know what was going on without someone having to explain it to them.

"**_Don't even think about it, you bastard."_** Inuyasha hissed at Koga from the other side of the clearing. Koga looked up at him, clearly startled, but he got over it in a hurry. He had too, after all. And it's amazing what people can do when they have to, isn't it. You can even pretend to not be surprised when your arch nemesis pops up out of nowhere just when you're trying to curse him and get the woman of your fancy. Amazing, isn't it?

"What are you doing here, puppy?" Koga snapped haughtily.

"I'm here to hurt you. Badly." Was all Inuyasha said before he launched.

"Ha! Like you can!" Shouted Koga; unfortunately for the wolf he had the luck of…of…of Rocky Raccoon. Which is to say, pretty much none at all. For at that very moment Inuyasha's fist slammed into his right cheek, sending Koga crashing into a nearby tree quite painfully. Inuyasha smirked as he watched Koga slide down the trunk, gasping for breath because the landing had knocked the wind out of him, as it would have anyone. During the first attack though, Inuyasha had never taken the hand that he had not used to punch Koga with off the hilt of Tetsusaiga. His eyes weren't red, but they did glow a slightly crimson color, despite the fact that they were still golden for the most part.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha jibed the wolf and the battle was on.

Oh, there were kicks, there were punches and all manner of nasty violent and painful things that we all wish we could inflict upon our very worstest enemy in the whole wide world that night. The wolf youkai and the inu hanyou fought long and they fought hard, but for some strange reason Inuyasha didn't seem to get injured that badly. Every time Koga managed to land a blow there something stopping him, almost like a force-shield. Inuyasha, of course, had no such problem. And so the fight came to a close only an hour or so after it had begun.

"**_Blades of Blood_**!" Inuyasha cried, angling his blood-covered hand so that the red power-blades slit threw Koga's left arm and severed one of his muscles, not a pretty sight, let me tell you. Another cut the pinky finger on his right hand off. Yet another one cut off Koga's ponytail, and another sliced threw his shoulder, but it didn't sever it, just cut threw deeply. The same with his left leg, caused by yet another red spinning blade. There was no way that even Sesshomaru would have been able to fight like that, without the use of his muscles in his arms and one of his legs, and so Koga was rendered practically immobile. Koga didn't die; he just stared at himself in amazement, something almost like wonder. Then he turned to Inuyasha.

"You…maimed…me…" Koga rasped, though his mind and voice was clouded with pain. Inuyasha merely smirked.

"No, actually, I didn't. There's still a chance that you might survive, if someone can get to you fast enough that is." He said. **"It's only a flesh-wound!" tee hee, I thought of that as I wrote this. Don't you all love Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Killer bunny power! **

And with that final, _extremely touching and entirely comforting…let's humor him here…_final statement, Inuyasha leapt up into the air, once again soaring threw the night sky like a night-bird with the hunger of migration at it's tail feathers. He found himself wondering why he hadn't followed through with his plan, to make Koga pay, but he remembered that as he had angled that last blow he had seen in his minds eye Kagome's face as she made him promise not to kill Koga. Sure, he wasn't going to kill Koga, he had just been planning to injure him so much that the wolf would kill himself by overextending his energy, but he hadn't been able to do it. For some reason, he hadn't been able to follow through with his plan, and that confused him. And it was with these troubled thoughts that he returned to the hut with hope that he would be able to get some, in his mind anyway, much-deserved rest…but _trouble_ was waiting for him there too…

As Inuyasha fell from the sky and gently landed with grace that could only be ironically described as feline, he saw, waiting for him on the porch a blood chilling sight. A sight that would have made headhunter or vampire slayer scream. A sight that would have made any sensible being alive die, and if that being was already dead then…well, they wouldn't be seeing it would they? A sight that would have made any member of the living dead return to death just to escape it. A sight that made the well-renowned phrase "Don't Panic" pointless, meaningless and utterly unachievable to all but a very rare few. A sight that would have made…brace your selves, even our beloved Sesshomaru faint from the fear. Inuyasha just stared, wide eyed, petrified. He was too scared to even move.

Kagome just stood there, looking at him. She didn't say anything at all as she stared at the hanyou before her with an expression that told Inuyasha just how upset with him she was. He had betrayed her trust, lied to her, and killed her friend. Not just _anyone_, but her _friend_! Kagome was no fool, she trusted Inuyasha with her life, but now...now she didn't know if she could trust him with others.

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered. He was unnerved by the seemingly never-ending silence. He suddenly felt like sinking into the ground, he suddenly felt like dying himself, he wanted to shake her, scream at her, hell, he'd even jump around in a flaming monkey suit singing those stupid annoying "New Years" songs she had sung almost constantly last winter if it would only make her stop looking at him like that, with that sad, betrayed gaze. It made him feel like he was the scum of the earth, and Inuyasha was afraid of her, he was very afraid of her. Why hadn't she sat him yet? He needed her to sit him! It would make him sure that what he had done was forgivable and that they could carry on like they always had! But then he remembered just what he had done exactly, and his resolve became firm. He had been more lenient then even he himself was willing to admit, he hadn't been able to really make sure that Koga would die, no doubt his pack wasn't to far away from where Inuyasha had left the wolf, and his wounds weren't such that he had zero chance of surviving. Sure, his chances weren't good, but they weren't too bad either. If _humans_ can survive having their right hands chopped off, then so could Koga…. Inuyasha didn't think about the arm, or the hurt shoulder and the cut leg, never mind all the bruises and other injuries from the fight…but Inuyasha wanted to keep his mind focused on the current issue, how to deal with Kagome.

"Kagome…" He said again, but he never got to finish, because Kagome just shook her head and walked back into the hut. And all Inuyasha felt was pain.

On her way in Kagome brushed past Miroku and Sango, who were coming out. They looked at her worriedly for a moment before turning and glowering at Inuyasha. Well, Sango did anyway. Miroku was kind of busy figuring out how to explain to Inuyasha that he hadn't told them a thing, and that he hadn't woken the girls up either, but the line of hastened excuses that ran threw his head then were put to a stop when Sango sat down upon the ground right before the hut and he followed suit, both of them just watched as Inuyasha sunk to the ground staring at his hands.

"So…" Sango began coldly after a moment of silence. She was well aware that Kagome was listening through the bamboo mat on the door frame, if you're a girl and you've got a friend who you're closer too then anyone else, then you know what I mean, it's that kind of knowing of another that only true-blue friends can have. That sort of thing. "So…" Sango said again. "Did you kill him?" She asked.

"No." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Did you…how did you put it again? Oh, yes…did you cause his death? Which, may I remind you, _is_ the definition of killing."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, he could tell, just by listening to the monk's voice that there was something else that he wanted to say, but Miroku didn't continue.

"I don't think I did. Unless the stupid wolf really is stupid enough to go running through the country side." Inuyasha said. "I gave him some serious wounds, but he's a demon. He can handle it." Inuyasha said and added what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh?" Sango said. They all sat there, trying to think of something else to say.

"Did you break your promise monk?" Inuyasha finally asked after a couple moments. But, for some weird reason, he honestly didn't really care. He just wanted Kagome to forgive him; he didn't ever want to see her look at him like that again.

"No!" Miroku said, waving his hands frantically in denial. "Kagome woke up first and she noticed that you were gone and she figured it out almost immediately, and then she woke up Sango, and then they realized I was awake! But I swear I didn't tell them! Kagome didn't even really know until you returned and started acting all guilty!" Miroku said. He didn't sound like his usual self due to his exhaustion and how he felt rather sucked of emotion. A feeling that Sango shared.

"He's telling the truth Inuyasha." Sango said as she stood. She stretched out, raising her hands to the night sky and yawned. "I say we should all go back to bed now." She added as she turned to go back inside. "It's time to get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." She said and went back in. Miroku followed her, but Inuyasha took one look at the bamboo mat, and jumped onto the patched straw roof of the small hut. Not even he was stupid enough to go and sleep in the same room as Kagome when she was so angry with him. He would be much safer up here…Inuyasha yawned and fell asleep.

**The end. Of that chapter anyway, not the whole story. I'd say that I've got about four to six more chapters left to write, maybe more. But the point is that this story is almost over, hmm…it'll be the very first story that I have ever finished. **

**School just started, but I think that I'm better at updating during the school year anyway. I don't know why, maybe it's some sort of rebellion thing. Yeah, I update my fan-fiction rather then get my homework done. Oh yes, I can see it now. **

"**Teacher, I'm sorry. I couldn't do my home work because I was to busy torturing fictional characters!" **

**Oh yeah, that'll fly over real well. It'll go right up there with "My dog ate my homework." For successful excuses. Lovely.**

**A Penny For Your Thoughts: What's going to happen to Koga? When is Kagome going to forgive Inuyasha? Is it just me or are Sango and Miroku working together a little bit better now? Why is this rated T? Shouldn't it be rated K+ or do I actually have some trick up my sleeve? And, the ultimate question, which you have yet to answer, who is Jenny? I've given you quite a few hints about that subject. If you want to guess, may I suggest that you go back and read…what chapter was it again? I think its chapter 12. It's the one where Sango explains about the Guardians, and that's the part you want to read. I'll give you another hint, which relates to that explanation, how much are humans going to know about the politics of immortals? Not much, I'll tell you that.**

**So, I'll take my leave-taking, and I wish you toodle-loo. Remember to review, and don't let school get you down.**

**Love, Pwalefriend.**


	26. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Inuyasha.**

**Al: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Al: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do.**

**Al: NO! You don't!**

**Me: YES! I do!**

**Al: Do not!**

**Me: Do to!**

**Al: Do not!**

**Me: Do to!**

**Al: lift's giant gavel Okay. Let's go through this one more time. You. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.**

**Me…can I have an Albatross?**

**Al…What flavor?**

**Me: Chocolate?**

**Al: Sure!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Well, there you have it folks. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: I…I can't tell you...tell you how much this means to me…it…I…I feel so free…so liberated…**

**Me: Okay, I might not own you, but I can still take pity on Koga and let him have Kagome!**

**Inuyasha: Noooo!**

**If At First You Don't Succeed Try Again!**

The next morning dawned bright and early, the morning sunshine pouring through the cracks in the walls of the wooden hut and the straw roof. The little beams danced over the faces of the sleeping I habitants of said hut, waking them up slowly.

Kagome awoke with a groan and she looked around her, smiling. She saw Inuyasha poking Miroku in an effort to awaken the sleeping monk, who, in turn, was swatting at Inuyasha with one hand and groping around outside his little blanketed corner for his staff with the other. Sango was petting Kirara and yawning as she slowly allowed her mind to catch up with her, and Shippo was now watching Miroku try to hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff without looking. Kaede was bustling around quietly and preparing to make that morning's breakfast. The sight of everyone going about such every day and miscellaneous activities put a warm feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach, like she had just swallowed a cup of hot tea and was now snuggling into a huge comfy chair with some hot dinner in front of a fire place in the middle of winter. And so, like any other girl in her place would have done when she was in such a good mood when she should have been livid, Kagome started to giggle. Which, like a domino effect, made Shippo start to giggle as he scampered over to sit in her lap while everyone else stared questioningly at the giggling pair.

"Um…Kagome-chan?" Sango said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! It's just a beautiful day!" Said Kagome. "Good morning everyone!" She said.

"Kagome! Look, I didn't really kill Koga or anything yesterday!" Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled again and waved her hand at him, brushing away his hurried attempts at a sort of cryptic apology with practiced ease.

"It's okay." She said. "As long as you didn't kill him it's not like it's anything out of the ordinary!" She said. "I'm not pleased that you went and hurt him after you told me you wouldn't, but I'll forgive you this time." Kagome smiled up at him before picking Shippo up and putting him on the floor. Rising herself she hurried over to Kaede who was lighting a fire in the fire pit. "Her Kaede let me help!" Said Kagome, taking out a small box of matches from the smaller bag near the fire pit that held such things from her time.

"In a fair mood ye are this morning, child." Kaede commented, raising a single brow. "Why?" The old woman asked, voicing the question that everyone else was wondering.

"I don't know! I'm just really happy!" Kagome said cheerfully. Kaede shrugged and Sango went back to petting Kirara, Shippo went back to watching Miroku and Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was about to comment on Kagome's improved mood, except that at the moment Miroku got a lucky hit and Inuyasha's attention was once again focused on the monk and, growling, Inuyasha continued his epic quest to arouse Miroku from his sleep fit for the dead.

**Remember to review! **

Inuyasha stretched his arms up to the sky and gave a jaw-cracking yawn. They were all about to leave, and it seemed that last night's…escapade had been forgiven and forgotten, with no mere amount of gratitude on his part. Truthfully he was feeling on top of the world, it was a beautiful day, Kagome wasn't mad at him, they were going to go back to shard hunting for the first time in what seemed like forever. And, knowing Naraku as he did, the evil blackguard was bound to show up soon to laugh and attack Inuyasha and his pack. Which meant, in a slightly twisted way, that Inuyasha would get another attempt at the cretin's life. Yep, he was definitely in a good mood today.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted as he landed on top of said hanyou's head. "Why aren't you nagging all of us to get going like a pompous jerk? Are you feeling okay? Sure you didn't overexert yourself last night with all that hard-core fighting?"

There we go. Good-bye smooth sailing, hello stormy seas.

"What did you say, runt?" Inuyasha growled. He reached up and plucked Shippo off his head by the little boy's fluffy tail, holding him out in front of his face.

"Hey! Put me down!" Shippo shouted, struggling and trying to break out of Inuyasha's iron grip. "I don't want to smell your disgusting dog breath!"

"All the better." Inuyasha snapped. "Listen closely runt, 'cause I'm only going to say this once today. You listening?" Inuyasha asked Shippo, peering down at him. Shippo nodded fervently. As he had said once ago, it was better to just apologize, even if you didn't mean it. Inuyasha glared at Shippo some more before speaking. "Right. You annoy me one more time today I'm gonna pound you so many times that you won't have to wait till it's dark to see the stars. Got it?" Shippo nodded vehemently again, he wasn't to keen about the picture that Inuyasha was describing. "Good. Now let's head out." Inuyasha said and dropped Shippo before getting up and walking east, opposite from the rising sun. As if he was going to race it. Everyone just threw him withering glances as they began to follow. As she walked Kagome began to hum a little bit. She just felt really happy. _'Maybe it'll be a good day.'_ She thought.

Yeah Kagome. Think whatever you like. It'll be a good day and you want to know what else? The suns going to turn a strange green color as well! And Britney Spears is going to announce that she's actually a man!

"Kanna…show me the hanyou." Said a cold voice into the darkness. The little girl stepped forward, though a shudder of disgust ran threw her she hid the emotion with practiced ease behind her iron mask. She lifted her mirror in front of her and looked into it. It glowed a little bit first and then an image of the hanyou appeared. She lowered it so that her creator could see; though she herself did less then barely glance at it. In all honestly she held no interest in Naraku's doings like her sister Kagura did. She wasn't really involved at all, since it was impossible for her to disobey she didn't get punished, and since she was useless against the hanyou and his pack Naraku never sent her out to fight them.

"What?" Naraku gasped. But his calm mask returned in an instant. "Heh. How interesting. I wonder how they broke your spell. Did you feel it break Kanna?" He asked the white girl of nothingness.

"No." She said in her quiet, gentle voice. Inside Naraku shuddered. He didn't understand why Kanna's voice was like that, but he hated it. It could have sounded gentle…if she hadn't been a creature of the void that is. She always remained as nothing, like a little speck of limbo among the chaos of the world of the living. And that, rather then Naraku's possession of her heart, was what bound her to him. She would never be accepted, _could _never be accepted, because that would belie her very existence. If someone were to accept the ghostly youkai before him she would become something, no longer nothing. And even he had no idea about what would happen should that occur. But he had more important things to think about at the moment…more pressing matters.

"So…" Naraku pondered aloud. "What being would be powerful enough to break a spell without its creator noticing? It would have to be most powerful…and what would its motives be? To re-open the time slip one would have to be aware of it. Time is a tricky thing…many dream of stopping it, controlling it, but the illusion that one does is merely another example of how wilily the element truly is. What being with a power so great have I not heard of? And why does it sympathize with Inuyasha? I thought for sure that this time I would win. Today I was expecting to see the broken filth that the cur is supposed to be…but instead I see that he is happy…more joyous then I have seen in a long time. What creature thwarted my plans so thoroughly?" Naraku, who had been staring at the single glowing candle in the otherwise dark room, turned his head back to face Kanna. His eyes now glittered with steely intent and purpose. "Kanna. You will show me the creature that did this. The person who broke the spell." Kanna nodded at the order. She had long since learned that Naraku would never ask her to do a deed. He would tell her and she would do it. It was actually quite simple.

She looked down into her mirror and focused her mind into it…one could never really explain the experimental process of scrying. It was something that one could or could not do. It was not a matter of the number of books you read or the amount of knowledge you gained nor the hours of training you spent. It was a talent that you would take from before the womb to beyond the grave. If forced to describe what it felt like some seers have been known to say this…

"In your mind there is a flame glowing in the dark abyss of your thoughts. To scry you need to take that flame and put it into your orb or mirror or stone or whatever you are using for a tool…this tool will seem like water and what you need to do is immerse the flame without dousing it's brightness. If normal people tried to do this they would die instantly."

And indeed, if Kanna were forced to explain how it felt to use her Sight she would say much the same thing. Maybe not word for word, but she would mean the same thing.

But then…there was something strange now…Kanna gasped, her eyes sliding out of focus and then turning completely black. Naraku frowned at first, but then he just moved back a little ways and watched the child-like youkai with bored curiosity.

_Vision Sequence_

_There was something there…Kanna could barely see it through the pressing darkness around her. But the darkness didn't feel foreboding. Instead it just felt powerful. And that scared Kanna more then Naraku ever had. Then that something threw the darkness became more defined. It was a tall woman…or a girl, Kanna couldn't really tell. She looked as if she could have passed for any age except for an old woman and a young child. Her chestnut hair that burned with a dull light was in the breeze…a breeze that Kanna could not feel against her cold, white skin. The lady's dress, made of what looked like grey satin, fluttered in the breeze like her hair. Her arms were crossed and her fists were folded beneath her chin, she looked as if she was thinking hard._

"_**And then…one day…he shall die and he shall live…the prophecy…what could it mean…?" **Kanna heard the woman's voice in the place around her. Kanna saw that there were a couple people around her as well, but none of their faces were discernable. Then one approached her. It was a teenage girl, her eyes were framed in some sort of glass, and her clothes were loose and strange, they looked like men's garments. Her eyes glittered with something like wry amusement and sarcasm. Her hair was only to her shoulders, and it was brown and slightly stringy. Then the girl spoke. _

"_**Kanna…do not try to find her. She will show herself soon enough. But for now it is time for you to go home, child."** Said this girl. And for some reason she gave off a more powerful aura then the lady, who still seemed oblivious to her surroundings._

"_I don't…I don't…" Kanna tried to say. The girl smiled kindly._

"_**And you never will."** She said. **"Now go."** And then Kanna felt like she was falling through the darkness that was behind her, and then…suddenly…_

And then suddenly Kanna was back in the dark room with the single candle and the demonic blackguard. Kanna was still staring down at her mirror, and then she noticed that it was turning black. Kanna gasped and her eyes opened in horror as her mirror began to fog. Then she heard a voice in her ear.

"**_Don't listen to that kid, Kanna. She's all weird, that's all. Sorry about this, but it has to happen. Don't worry though, I'm releasing you. You may now leave Naraku any time you want, though I wouldn't do it quite yet."_** It was the voice of the lady from her vision!

Kanna gasped again.

"What is it Kanna?" Naraku asked in a bored turn. Kanna turned toward him and showed him her mirror, not meeting his eyes. Naraku grunted, and then looked off into the distance.

"Go find your younger sister, Kagura. And Kohaku, find him as well. Tell both of them that we leave as soon as possible. It is time to end this once and for all." Naraku instructed the White One. She bowed and turned to leave. "…Kanna." Naraku said. Kanna turned back to face him. "What did you see?" He asked. Kanna paused, thinking it over. The voice had said that she was free…and surely she was…there was something in her hand, something she had never felt before, but she had never felt anything before.

"Nothing. I saw nothing."

**And so ends chapter 26. Sigh. Chapter 26…amazing. So much writing for only 26 chapters and 26 chapters for only so much writing. It's kind of strange if you think about it. Eh-hem…review responses have, apparently, been outlawed. Sometimes I might just accidentally forget that, but for now I'll do this. Heh heh. Please, no one report me. I don't think that this is valid ground's to report me and I think that review responses were a good thing. It was the authors way of saying than you more then they did if they responded. Having someone respond to your comment makes you feel as if your comment was valued. Please know that I will always value you comments, that is…well, Al's are just getting annoying. And NO! If my spelling hasn't improved by now then what makes you think it's going to! Grr…and to (a-hem) those of you who love Monty Python may I recommend a certain sketch of theirs called Self-Defense Against Fresh Fruit. A wonderful two-minute read, I assure you. **

**Yeah, well…review! Review! Please review!**

**Until next time**

**Pwalefriend. **

**Quote Of Hilarity, To Brighten This Slightly Darker Chapter**

Sgt.: Right, now don't rush me this time. Stalk me. Do it properly. Stalk me. I'll turn me back. Stalk up behind me, close behind me, then in with the redcurrants! Right? O.K. start moving. Now the first thing to do when you're being stalked by an ugly mob with redcurrants is to --release the tiger!


	27. Naraku I

_**eyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye**_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Danielle_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_**See Danielle, I told you that I had to finish your present, so happy late birthday…even though I went to your party. Oh...um…the morbidity has nothing to do with you, it's just that it's the final battle and…well you know. **_

_**eueueueueueueueueue**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Danielle, because she recently aged another year. **_

_**Disclaimer: I just torture them…I don't own them.**_

_**eyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye**_

Inuyasha glanced behind him and smiled slightly. The members of his pack were all walking behind him and Kagome was attempting to explain to Sango and Miroku that there weren't any warlords in her time. At least, he heard her add, not in the civilized areas…there might be some in some…okay, as far as I know, there aren't any warlords. As I'm sure you can imagine this explanation didn't work to well.

"But Kagome!" He heard Sango exclaim before he tuned them out. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked up at the blue sky, thinking hard.

'_So…'_ He thought. _'I've admitted my feelings to Kagome…and she returns them. Which is more then I ever hoped for…but what now?'_ He asked himself. Inuyasha's own mind answered.

'_You kill Naraku first of all. You still have to revenge Kikyo, and you still have to revenge the innocence that was Kagome when she first came to you…the innocence that **thing** destroyed.' _As if startled by his own thoughts Inuyasha paused a moment to consider them. That is to say, physically he kept on walking down that small dirt way, but mentally the hanyou was at a standstill.

'_It's true.'_ He realized. _'When Kagome first entered this world she had never seen massacre or death. She had never been threatened…she didn't live in fear for her life every single day. Hell, she didn't even know that there was any intelligent creatures besides humans out there…let alone the existence of youkai and magic…even when we first began our quest to find the Shikon no Tama shards she was still happy. It wasn't until we started fighting Naraku that she began to come across all of those horrible blood baths. And here I am…driving her on day after day after day…pressing her to keep moving just so that we can reach the next horrible carnage. I never thought about it before…'_

"Maybe we should take a break." Inuyasha said aloud. Utter silence answered his suggestion. Scowling Inuyasha turned around, expecting what he would see to be something that he wouldn't like. He wasn't disappointed.

His friends were completely motionless, save for their breathing. Kagome was holding Shippo midair, as if she had been in the process of picking him up when she had heard Inuyasha's announcement. Shippo was staring at him, his mouth was dropped and his eyes bigger and rounder then teacups. Sango and Kirara looked like Shippo, but Sango's right hand was rested on Kirara's left ear, frozen in the middle of scratching it. Miroku had actually fainted.

"Did…did Inuyasha just make a…a joke?" Sango asked Kagome haltingly.

"I…don't know…" Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha…are you feeling okay?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now scowling as darkly as a thunderstorm brewing, but the three friends, the three _conscious_ friends didn't even notice.

"Inuyasha…repeat what you just said."

"We must have misheard him."

"Mrow."

"Or he could have just actually been making a joke…"

"Inuyasha? Joke? About _taking a break_?"

"Yeah…I see your point."

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Inuyasha bellowed, finally loosing his patience. "Feh." He added as he stomped off into the forest and sat down on a boulder, crossing his arms and his eyebrows lowering. "Feh." He said again, just for good measure.

Kagome and Sango shrugged when they looked at each other. They weren't going to argue with one of their rare chances to be able to sit down and rest their feet during the day without Inuyasha breathing down their necks and sounding like a wounded hippo as he shouted at them to get moving and to stop wasting time. So they set about preparing lunch for the crew. Miroku (who had woken up.) and Shippo sat nearby, watching the girls like hawks. Both were hungry, though Miroku wasn't so hungry that his eyes didn't stray to a certain part of Sango's anatomy, much to her vexation.

SLAP! Went Sango.

"OW!" Went Miroku.

"Pervert." Went Kagome and Shippo.

"Feh." Went Inuyasha.

It was normal…almost calm. The day a tranquil thing, the moods of everyone somewhat lighter then usual. But for those doomed to fight evil in the name of good such things are to be destroyed until fate itself is completed. After all, justice and tyranny always seem to walk hand and hand, until death do they part.

And so it was, that almost immediately after Kagome had lit the fire Inuyasha's head shot up in alarm and Kirara began to growl in agitation.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, seizing up his staff and clenching the hand that bore the wind tunnel. Kagome was hurriedly putting away everything and Shippo was helping her. Sango was adjusting her stance from where she stood next to the fully transformed Kirara. The demon exterminators eyes were darting over the horizon, trying to deem from which way the danger was coming. Inuyasha was gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga tightly and his eyes were narrowed in hate.

"Naraku's stench." He said. His were eyes trained on a particular spot in the surrounding forest directly in front of him that seemed darker then the other parts of the heavily shaded woody ground.

"Heh. Very good hanyou. Yes, I myself have finally come to see you. It's time we settled this, don't you think?" Naraku said. The monster stepped forward into the light; he was dressed in his usual baboon costume, but his aura seemed even darker and more dangerous then usual. Even swallowing up his surroundings, embedding the very light within its malign murkiness. Beneath his mask his mouth was twisted in a cunning smile and his eyes glittered with an evil befit of War himself.

**I want to go over this one more time, just so that you all remember. Naraku has no tentacles. When Naraku has tentacles then they are fighting a puppet. Not a golem, please remember that, a puppet. Golems are monsters from Jewish lore. The word Golem means thief in Hebrew. Got that? Good. Also, Naraku looks like a giant bug and he is actually a lot like a poison imp. This will soon be explained further. The point is that. There. Are. No. Tentacles. Grr.**

"For once I agree with you." Inuyasha said, smirking. "I can't wait to be dancing…" He leapt at Naraku, bringing Tetsusaiga down as he willed the Wind Scar. "…ON YOUR GRAVE!" He shouted. Naraku leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack, only to jump again as one of Kagome's celestial arrows came flying past, narrowly missing his ear as he jerked his head away just in time. Sango's boomerang came hurling and it shredded his baboon garb, but unfortunately for the pack…their luck ran out there.

As Sango's boomerang came hurtling back towards her Naraku caught it, and the weapon of a demon exterminator became the trash that a demon threw away. With a snap Naraku broke Sango's boomerang bone, even as he morphed into his natural form. Sango's eyes were wide with horror and tears began to drip from them.

"Oh. Don't cry Sango." Naraku crooned. "I haven't even given you reason to. Not yet that is." He said and then he took something that looked like a ball and lobbed it at Sango. She caught it, but then she let out a scream of hurt and dropped it.

The pain ran through her blood like fire, burning and killing everything that stood in its way. It overtook her mind and it overcame her, taking her very sanity and warping it into something so unrecognizable that she was not even capable of a single thought. No word ran through her head, nothing. Nothing except the screaming of the pain within her. Her heart shrieked with it. Her spirit withered with it, and her soul ran from it. Sango could do absolutely nothing but stare down at the decapitated head of her brother…her eyes were seeing and yet they were unseeing.

Naraku smirked again. He sensed her pain. It was so vibrant and rich that he could feel it on the air almost like an actual thing. It pleased him greatly, that _he_ could be the cause of such suffering. He chuckled at Sango's sorrow…at her loss.

Kagome and Shippo both ran to Sango and tried to drag her off the battlefield but she wouldn't move. Inuyasha moved forward to attack once again but Miroku stepped in front of him. Inuyasha immediately stood down, recognizing Miroku's duty to avenge his own beloved's sorrow.

"You…bastard…" Miroku whispered. He felt a cold fury, rushing through his blood and burning and freezing every single ounce of priestly calm that he possessed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed and he rushed Naraku. Naraku only laughed.

"You think you can monk?" Naraku yelled as he sidestepped Miroku. His hand stretched like a rubber band and grabbed Miroku by his neck before bringing him up against a tree and pushing hard. "_Because in the end that's all you are!_" Naraku hissed at Miroku before dropping the unconscious body.

"MIROKU!" Kagome and Shippo shouted in fear. From the distance they couldn't see if Miroku was dead or alive and they didn't dare go attempt to get past Naraku to check.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled. He brandished Tetsusaiga and bared his teeth at Naraku in a ferocious growl. "I'm going to rip out your heart and dry it and wear it as a necklace!"

"Thank you for that lovely graphic vision Inuyasha, it must have strained your imagination to come up with something so original. I must say that I'm impressed, and in respect for your trouble I'll be sure to do the same to you. Now DIE!" Naraku replied and then launched his entire morphed bug-like body at Inuyasha.

Kagome watched in horror and then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find a new girl there.

This girl was grinning cheerfully, despite the battle that surrounded her. She had glasses and mischievous sparkling eyes. Her hair was long, a light brown color, and rather curly. She had a light dusting of freckles and around her eyes there was a tattoo like the ones that Kagome had seen on the Stooges hand's the day that she had met H.

"Sorry I'm late." The girl said. "I was a little busy with a boulder. Don't ask." She said, waving her hand.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked weakly, utterly confused.

"I'm a friend of Jenny's. Hello! Oh!" The new girl suddenly looked worried. "Um…your friend just got hit…" She said. Kagome gasped and whirled back around.

Sure enough Inuyasha was now on the ground bleeding heavily from a wound in his lower abdomen. It was already bubbling with miasma poison. Naraku stood above him laughing.

"No…" Kagome gasped. As if he heard her words Naraku turned and looked at her, smiling.

"Now you're all alone." He crooned as he took a step away from her.

"**Not alone. Never alone. Don't make one more move Naraku."** Said a blessedly familiar voice from behind the monster.

Ha, ha! I know, I know, it's an evil cliffy. But **_some _**people were threatening me. So I had to update. Sorry for the delay, and I'll be gone this weekend. I was planning to write but I can't now. Wahh!

Love

Pwalefriend.


	28. Naraku II

**Well! Here it is! The next chapter! Chapter 28 is here! I've only got about one or two more chapters left, but don't worry, I'm already working on many other different stories.**

**Al: She is. I can testify to that…she forced me to sit still while she read them all to me one night…**

**Jenny: Just be glad that _you_ don't like in her head! **

**Al: Yeah, but I visited the other day…it's a lot smaller then the head I live in.**

**Pwale: Shut up you two! Heh, heh…just ignore them.**

**Sesshomarufangurl: Sorry about the cliffie. You won't like this one either…but I was being THREATENED! I had to update!**

**The Rest Of You, You Know Who You Are: Grr. You have only yourselves to blame. You try and control my muse and LOOK WHAT HAPPENS! Grr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. But! My little sister has an Inu plushy that I like to steal! **

**Naraku II**

_By Pwalefriend_

Kagome and the new girl looked up to find Jenny standing in front of them. She couldn't see the other girls face but Kagome could see the way Jenny's hair was swirling slowly around her face as if under water, even though it seemed to crackle with lightning and thunder at the same time. Jenny was wearing a tight black and red tube-top over a black long-sleeved shirt, and baggy black cargo pants. She also had a narrow silver sword that gleamed like the surface of a lake in the dark light that infested the clearing where Naraku was attacking Kagome's little pack. As Kagome took all of this in Mario and Blake stepped up to stand beside Jenny, one on each side. They brandished their hands, and though normally that would actually seem cliché and more then a little bit stupid, especially with the glowing colored light's that Kagome could see around their hands, Kagome found it to actually be a comforting sight, one that gave her as much a feeling of protection as she could have concerning the situation.

"…Right, we're safe for the moment. Kagome?" The new girl beside her muttered, interrupting Kagome's musings.

"Y-Yes?" Kagome asked, tearing her gaze somewhat hesitantly from the silent staring contest between Naraku and the warriors that now stood between her, her son and the fiendish monster after their heads.

"What do you know about healing?" Al asked, popping out of nowhere as was her wont.

"Only what I've learned from taking care of Inuyasha…" Kagome said, though her throat constricted when she said the name of her hanyou.

"Oh…then this should be right up your alley!" Said Al.

Suddenly there was some scuttling heard from within the bushes directly behind the small group conversing in whispers. They all hushed and turned around. Shippo whimpered slightly and Kagome clutched him to her chest a little bit tighter.

"Dude!" KK exclaimed, breaking the silence as he burst through the bushes, carrying a large red something on his back. "This mongrel is HEAVY! If I-"

But he was interrupted by the sudden clash of steel on…something. Everyone whirled around again to see that Naraku had finally attacked Jenny, who had blocked him with her blade. Blake and Mario both through themselves to the sides but stayed facing Naraku so now they were opposite each other, with Naraku in between. Behind him Kagome saw a rather bored looking Sesshomaru rise above Naraku's head atop his dear two-headed dragon. Though, for some reason that Kagome couldn't understand, he had Tensaiga out instead of Tokijin.

"I still don't get that, Lea." KK said as he roughly dropped Inuyasha in front of Kagome. Kagome gasped and immediately started to assess his wound. The new girl, the girl with the glasses and the tattoo around her eyes, who we all now know to be Lea, looked up at her younger companion.

"What don't you get?" She asked.

"Why did you and Al tell Sesshomaru to use Tensaiga, the sword that does not kill, that does not maim, that does no good in a fair fight…rather then Tokijin, the sword that kills, the sword that maims, and yet also another sword that does no good in a fair fight." KK turned and glared a little bit at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't notice, he was too busy watching Naraku exchange meaningless insults as they whirled around in a dance of deadly blows. Every now and then, when the pair halted their overly aggressive waltz Mario or Blake would attempt to fire their sorcery at the devilish tyrant, but never with much success, seeing as how the boys weren't the best aims on the planet.

"You have an over developed sense of fairness, you know that right?" Lea said. KK just shrugged.

"Whatever, just go get Miroku." Al ordered KK. The younger Guardian stood upright and saluted her before going back into the bush in search of a way to rescue Miroku without drawing any attention to himself. Both Lea and Al watched him go with worried eyes.

Kagome and Shippo didn't notice any of this. Kagome's tears were what washed Inuyasha's wounds, the salt from the droplets gave him no pain though, since he was unconscious. Shippo was cradling his head in his own tiny little lap, the little kit's own weeping resounded in the hanyou's ears, but Inuyasha heard none of it. Inuyasha was asleep…asleep forever it seemed. He saw nothing, he heard nothing, he smelt nothing, he felt nothing, and he _sensed_ nothing. Nothing…just like Kanna.

"Don't you dare give up Inuyasha." Kagome said in a steady voice, despite her upset. "Don't you dare leave me now my love."

"C'mon Papa-Inu…" Shippo muttered softly. "You've gotten worse then this! Come on! Remember that time when Sesshomaru ripped a hole in your stomach? That was a whole lot worse then this! Come on…"

"Just open your eyes Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered now. "Just open your eyes…"

But Inuyasha didn't open his eyes.

_**In The Place Where You Go When You Sleep A Dreamless Sleep...**_

_Inuyasha looked around himself; it was dark and empty, yet warm and full at the same time. Suddenly he heard a rustling, like the rustling of silk._

"_Hello!" He shouted. "Who's there?"_

"_Inuyasha…" Came a familier voice._

"_Who are you!"_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Show yourself!" Inuyasha was beginning to get a little bit nervous. Where was Kagome? Where was Shippo? Where was Naraku?_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_Where. Are. You?" Inuyasha hissed. He reached for Tetsusaiga, but he found that it wasn't there. "What the-" Looking down at himself Inuyasha noticed that he was wearing a robe that was trimmed with blue silk and was darker then the dark side of the moon, yet softer then the hide of a seal. _

"_Inuyasha…be not afraid. No one will harm you here." Said a voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned around and saw a little women behind him. She looked to be in her middle ages, and she was wearing one of those white uniforms that Inuyasha had seen Kagome's mother don once and a while _**Remember, in this story Mrs. Higurashi is a nurse.** _The woman was dark, her skin the same color as bark of a tree, or the chocolate that Kagome brought back from her time for Shippo on occasion. _**Anybody recognize her? I'll give you a hint, she's not from any Anime, and your parents probably saw this show at least once. **

"_Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her, growling._

"_I'm here to help you." She said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a little bit._

"_Help me with what?" He asked._

"_Help you choose." She said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but then he shut it again. He looked around himself once more._

"_I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked. _

"_Not quite."_

"_What am I supposed to choose?" He asked. The woman smiled at him._

"_I can't answer that question." She told him._

"_Feh. Then what good are you?" He asked her. She just smiled. _

"_There are people who love you, Inuyasha. Don't go over just yet. It's not your time." She said._

_Inuyasha stopped. His normal cocky and arrogant attitude dropped and he was struck with a flash of memory…a voice from long ago in his past resounded in his head._

"_**There was a woman there, and she told me it wasn't my time yet…and I knew that I was dying."** Said the voice from the past._

"_I'm dying…" Said Inuyasha._

**See what happens when you rush me! You get an even WORSE cliff hanger! I'm sorry for the short chapter…but I was sort of getting DEATH THREATS today, so I had to update. I'll try and update soon.**


	29. Naraku III

**_Very Important Authors Note_: Okay, I'm going to finish this story, but I need some people (You know who you are!) to back off a little, okay? STOP PRESURING ME! Many other authors have said this, and every author feels the same way, and I know that you guys have felt this way, so I can't believe that I have to say this but I do. I write fan fiction because I want to and because I like to. I don't have to do this, and if you guys don't back off a little immediately then I will delete this story. Don't think that I won't, because I will. We can joke around all we want but in the end when it comes to this story I'm the one with the power and you know it. You guys have never seen me truly angry, but if this doesn't stop right now I will become so. It won't be Jenny who will be yelling at you, it won't be Moga, it will be me. SO CUT IT OUT. There's a reason why so many people keep telling you guys not to get me pissed. **

**My apologies to everyone for that, but it had to be done. I also would like to apologize to She-Who-Is-My-New-Character, for her name is spelled Lia, not Lea. **

**Sammy-Sama: Wow…hello! I've read both your fics and they were so good! Everyone who bothers to read these things, this is my newest reviewer, everyone give her a nice round of applause! Since you reviewed and since you haven't before, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Remenescent: Read author's note if you haven't already, lass. And I've already apologized too. Grr…**

**Al: I'm not speaking to you. Read author's note if you haven't already. Grr…**

**Disclaimer: (To the tune of Climb Every Mountain, which I don't own either.)**

**Climb every mountain**

**Ford every stream**

**Do what ever it takes**

**To have you belong to me!**

**Hey…it's the lawyers…RUN!**

**Inu and co. aren't mine and never will be. **

_**Naraku III**_

_By Pwalefriend_

_Dedicated to Sammy-Sama_

_Read on…_

"Inuyasha! _Inuyasha!_" Kagome's cries rang through out the clearing now, a desperate hint that was so powerful that it was almost to the point beyond belief sounded in them. The stark terror that contaminated her very aura now penetrated even Naraku and Jenny's concentration as everyone turned to see her pulling Inuyasha all the more closer to her.

Sango blinked at her best friend, her honorary sister, her pack member. She had heard Kagome sound desperate before, but never had she heard anything like this. This…this went beyond worry, this went beyond fear, beyond horror and mortification, beyond anything that Sango had ever heard before.

Her cries continued, bringing Miroku out of unconsciousness. He stared in horror. The monk couldn't even begin to believe what he was seeing.

"It can't be…" Al muttered, staring. "He can't be…"

But Inuyasha, to all appearances, was breathing no longer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed. And then she screamed again.

"That is the sound of ultimate suffering." Blake muttered, his eyes wide. "My heart made that sound when…" But even Blake couldn't bring himself to make fun of the media after hearing the sound that was ripping, clawing and scratching it's way out of Kagome's throat. It was just too horrible.

**(See, if you guys had pressured me to update and more then you already have I would have just left it off there.)**

"Al! Lia!" Jenny screamed suddenly. "Take over for me!" She ducked a blow from a startled Naraku, who had been snapped out of his gleeful daze by her worried announcement.

"Jenny, what the _hell_ do you think your doing!" Snapped Sesshomaru, projecting his voice over the battle field.

"I'm not gonna let Inuyasha die!"

"Then let me-"

"No!" Jenny turned back as she ducked another blow from Naraku. Only this time Lia sort of…how do I say this…she kinda burned Naraku's arm off just by glaring at it. Which got many stares of shock and morbid awe from all but Jenny and Sesshomaru, and Kagome. (And Inuyasha, but he's dying at the moment, he CAN'T be amazed by Lia's most awesome skills.)

"Way to ruin the angst right there." Muttered Blake.

"Yeah, well…they were getting way too cheesy." Said Mario. "They sounded like characters from some stupid…_soap opera_!"

"I thought that we'd established that this IS a soap opera!" Said Blake.

"It is not! What soap opera do you watch that has a Moving House, characters more powerful then the gods themselves and waging an eternal war with a Bureaucratic group of traitors _just_ because their leader refuses to take the her rightful throne!" Mario demanded.

"That's just the point!" Blake snapped back. "I don't watch any soap operas! Who needs to when I'm part of this group!"

"It's _not_ a soap opera!"

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

And so Mario and Blake began to argue and forgot entirely about the battle waging around them, as they tended to do. Al, who was watching them from above merely rolled her eyes in exasperation.

If Miroku or Sango or Shippo or even Kagura (Kagome wouldn't have cared and, like I said, Inuyasha is kinda out of it at the moment.) had chosen that moment to look up at that moment they probably would have gotten one of the biggest shocks of their life.

Not because Al was aiming a golden arrow in a golden long bow at the back of Naraku's head, though the way that it illuminated the space around it was pretty interesting. But because Al was in air, about twenty-five, maybe thirty _feet_ up in the air. For those of you who don't know, that is about the height of a telephone pole. And Al had suddenly sprouted wings. All in all, this left dear Kanna rather confused, since Kanna was the only relatively sane one in the group and had thought to keep an eye on the skies above.

Meanwhile Jenny had just given up arguing with Sesshomaru. She didn't have any time to waste, and knowing him as she did he would go on for hours just to win, not caring even if the forest burned down around his ears as long as he could win the argument. And she _just didn't have the time_.

"Kagome!" She said, kneeling down next to the stricken miko. Kagome turned to her, her eyes full of grief and yet Jenny saw a tiny flicker of trust shine behind the more present emotion. Jenny felt her resolve to help strengthened even more then it already was. _'I've got to help them.'_ Jenny thought. _'I've failed only twice before. But I **will not fail now.**'_

"Jenny…help him. Bring him home…" Kagome whispered her request. And even though it lacked the volume every one her heard her broken voice found it even more moving then her earlier screams of emotional pain. But Jenny shook her head.

"I won't." She said. "We will." Taking Kagome's hand called once over her shoulder, "KK!"

"Uh-huh?" KK said quietly.

"Watch my back?" Jenny asked, matching his tone.

"Okay…" KK suddenly looked worried. (You guys may not have picked up on this yet but KK being worried is a pretty big thing.) "Hey, be careful, okay?"

Jenny smiled at him sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine sweetie." She said. "Just make sure that no one attacks either me or Kagome in this world, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Jenny smile became a little softer until she turned around and it became a determined frown.

She closed her eyes and moved a little bit until she was facing Kagome across Inuyasha's red-clad, momentarily fragile body. Then she began to chant.

"_Piyer nu gi tsu lypxu iv luyxu mav huj. Piyer nu gi Sytsu.___"

Even in her grief-stricken state Kagome's slightly addled brain processed the words over and over in the short several second time span that it had to do so. And each time it came to the same conclusion. _'I have no idea what the **hell** she just said.'_ Kagome thought. _'And I probably don't really want to know. As long as it'll help bring my Inuyasha back to me. Besides, I know that I can trust Jenny.'_

_**In The Place Of Peace And Rest…**_

_Inuyasha was just sitting still in a tree. He didn't recognize the tree, nor did he know the forest that he was looking out across. Below him sat all his friends and Kagome, but he knew somewhere deep in his unconsciousness that they weren't really there, so he didn't even bother trying to talk to them, he didn't even bother to look at them. Then suddenly he was back in the dark place, but still he didn't even blink an eye, he just sat there and thought. He didn't think about anything in particular, he just sat and he thought about his life and the lives of the others around him. That's really all you can do when faced with such a situation. Then he heard her voice._

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_" **She** shouted out, her voice piercing through the darkness like a beacon through the mist._

"…_Kagome?" He wondered aloud. Suddenly, there she was in front of him. She stared down at him for a moment and then gave a cry of joy. Kagome threw herself down to his level and hugged his desperately. _

"_Ka-Kagome…?" He said again. At the sound of his voice Kagome began to cry in relief. "Hey!" He said, startled. "Don't cry! You know that I can't stand it when you cry…please don't cry my love…" He whispered, rubbing her back with his large hand. His fingers were making gentle circular motions that Kagome found remarkably soothing. _

"But I thought that I'd never see you again…_" Kagome said. Inuyasha was confused. '**What's she talking about?**' He thought to himself. _

"_What are you talking about?" He asked aloud. "We were able to reopen the well and I got to you in time…" unconsciously his arms that were draped around her delicate framed tightened slightly. "And now we're…now we're…"_

"Fighting Naraku._" Kagome finished for him. "_We need to go back Inuyasha, but first we have to find Jenny. I thought that she came with me…_" Kagome looked around, trying to peer through the abyss around them as she noticed for the first time the absence of their friend. _

_As if on cue she saw Jenny jogging toward them through the darkness, her feet seeming to run on the blackness itself. And unlike Kagome and Inuyasha, who were just clearly set in the black, like they had been painted in, Jenny seemed to give a slightly wavering light to the dark around her. Slightly like the wavering air above a campfire._

"Thank the gods I found you guys._" Jenny said as she ran up next to them. She bent down half-way, bracing herself on her knees as she panted. "_We've gotta go. Apparently those in limbo don't like the living much…can't imagine why…_" She trailed off and avoided their eyes. Choosing instead to look over at her right, at least…Kagome thought that it was the right. She couldn't really tell anymore. _

"Never tell me._" Kagome stated simply, before forgetting about it. Some of the things that Jenny had done where just to confusing for Kagome's mind to grasp. "_How do we get out of here then? Do you have to do another chant?_"_

"Not really…_" Jenny looked at Inuyasha pointedly, and he nodded once. He knew what he had to do. He had made his decision. _

_Inuyasha stood up and held Kagome tight to him with one arm, the other he felt Jenny latch onto like some sort of leech. He could have sworn that he heard both Jenny and Kagome mutter "_Glomp._" Under their breaths but he didn't stop to consider it at that moment. He merely looked out into the abyss, and he knew that She was listening._

"_I choose to live." Inuyasha said, loudly and clearly._

**Back At The Battle-Field…**

Naraku chortled horribly as he looked down at the bashed and battered Gaurdians. Well, except for Blake and Mario, who were still arguing.

"IT IS NOT!" Mario shouted.

"IT IS TOO!" Blake shouted.

Neither of them noticed that they were kinda loosing the battle at the moment. And even if one of them _had_ noticed he would have probably just shrugged and said, "The battle may be lost, but the war is far from over!" And then gone back to arguing.

So while they argued their female counter-parts (who paid them no mind by the way, they were used to this kind of behavior.) were in serious trouble and were wishing for Jenny to hurry up and get back so that KK and Sesshomaru would stop fretting and get off their lazy bums to help out with the fight. Neither of the girls would have minded a loan from Tetsusaiga either…

Lia winced at Naraku's laughter, to her it sounded more like gurgling then laughter, and more like gurgling blood then just plain old gurgling. Not the most pleasant of sounds. And Lia and Al were definitely starting to feel a little bit panicked. Jenny had made it clear that they couldn't use their full powers, but _still_! Now they knew why this guy had given the Inu-Pack so much trouble!

But then some help came from a source that they hadn't expected to see back in action for some while. Or three sources, as the case may be.

"WIND-SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted, standing up and attacking with Tetsusaiga, the blade glowing red as it came swinging down in the normally fatal blow.

"THROW THE POISON! NOW!" Sango shouted to Miroku. The monk nodded and they both threw one of Kagome's blanket, stuffed to the brim with Sango's demon poison, at Naraku's hideous form.

"This is the end of the line Naraku." Screamed Jenny, coming up behind him.

"There's no escape this time."

"You'll die today."

"I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born from that piece of filth you bastard!" **(Three guesses who said that.)**

"IT IS NOT!"

"IT IS TOO!" And still Blake and Mario argued, completely unaware of the turn of the tables. As usual.

But still Naraku kept on laughing. In all honesty their valiant show amused him too no end, as it would _any_ self-respecting villain. He was so amused that he didn't notice Sesshomaru swipe Tensaiga not one inch from the spider shaped scar on his back, nor the unconscious man who appeared on the ground behind him. He didn't even notice when KK picked up the man and disappeared with him. But Kagura did.

'_Muso…'_ She thought to herself. _'What on Earth could they want with Muso?'_ But out loud she merely said…

"Kanna. I'll be here with you."

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha was still threatening Naraku. By now the others had stopped the taunting and where just watching the hanyou bellow, waiting for him to be done. Naraku just continued his disgusting gurgling "laugh".

But then something happened the not even Jenny could have foreseen. They got help from the most unlikely source imaginable.

Naraku suddenly stopped laughing. His face paled and he reverted back to his more human form. His eyes were widened with shock and then it seemed and if he was being sucked backward for a moment. And then…he just disappeared. His face showed pain beyond pain for a mere second, and then…he was just gone. The tinkle of broken glass falling was the only sound heard besides the shocked laboring breath of our hero's.

Everyone looked at Kanna and Kagura, who were examining Kanna's broken mirror, the shards of which lay on the ground. If you looked at it long enough it would seem to take the form of a Spider…

"…I think that I speak for all of us when I say, what the FK JUST HAPPENED!" Jenny screamed.

"The mirror was one of Naraku's creations…" Miroku said. Kagura glanced up at them all and nodded.

"Yes." She said. "When turned against him all the elements that made up him were suddenly thrown apart. Like ice when you unfreeze it."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't understand this explanation, but the members of the group who had been to Science class (and who were paying attention.) sure did. And they didn't like it.

"…Ewww!" Jenny said. "Now there are nasty little Naraku molecules floating around! I wanna get out of here!"

"I can not say how much I agree with you just using words, because there are no words to explain just how much I agree with you." Al said, very seriously. The others groans of disgust paused at that.

"…Should I even bother trying to figure out what she just said?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No…" Lia said. "…Unless you want a headache, then go right ahead!"

"Hey, Jenny?" Mario asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Said Jenny.

"Is our life like a soap opera?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…excuse me?"

**So? How did you guys like this chapter? It was very long, to make up for my short chapter last time. And you should all feel very blessed about it too! I was tempted so many times to give you guys a truly evil cliff hanger…sigh. But even I know my limits. **

…

…

…

**STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!**

**Well, please, _please_ review. Your reviews give me the motivation that I need to write the next chapter! Just think hoe heartbroken I would be if no one reviewed! **

**Until Next Time (And only one or two more chapters left, by the way.) **

**Pwalefriend.**

**P.S. The chant means, if you can't see the footnote (I don't think that you can.) "Lead me to the place of rest and peace. Lead me to Death."**

 In English this means "Lead me to the place of peace and rest. Lead me to Death."


	30. In The Sky

**This chapter is a little break. I decided that I should go back to the mood that I started this story in, rather then in the rushed and hurried mood I've been writing it in of late. I don't know about you, but I prefer this style much more. I think that my writing is loads, correction, _beyond_ loads better when I work off of inspiration and not pressure. Hint, hint Al-dearest. **

**Sesshomarufangurl: Nah, it's not elvish. What Jenny said in the first chapter was, but not this. That was just the alphabet reversed and modified so that it was pronounceable.**

**Remenescent: Thank you! Sorry that I couldn't come to book club today. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Star light, Star bright…first Star I see tonight…I wish I may, I wish I might, have a wish I wish tonight.**

**Star: NO!**

_**In The Sky**_

**_Chapter #30 of Turns Of Time_**

_By Pwalefriend_

A single starling called out in greetings to the newborn day. Kagome sat within Inuyasha's arms, the two of them staring up at the dawning sky that sprawled across the world. The sun was rising and everyone, the Inu-Pack, the Guardians, Sesshomaru and Rin, even Jaken and Ah-Un (who had showed up the previous night, Jaken complaining about something that a servant in Sesshomaru's castle had said about his staff…stupid toad.) were watching the most beautiful sunrise that any of them had ever seen.

The sun, a golden glowing orb was rising behind the forest that was directly underneath the hill the silent group sat upon. Its good morning rays were so bright that the forest became as black as midnight in comparison. Most of the sky was a vibrant orange, yet it was as calm a shade of orange as orange can be. It was like no other shade, and I cannot find the words to properly describe it to you, so that you can truly see it majesty in your minds eye. Suffice to say that it was such a tantalizing shade that even Death's grandmother would have been struck dumb at the sight of it's beauty. There were streaks of purple all around it as well, appearing in no particular order. The purple was a deep as the skin of a ripe plum, grasping to its twigs in it's last attempt to remain one with it's tree. The clouds, as pink as a budding wild-flower, were so puffy that they resembled wool, as if there were great big sheep floating across the sky.

Shippo was the first one to break the silence.

"Why is the sky up there?" He asked Kagome. "And not all the way down here?"

"Ah…" Kagome paused before she answered. She had a decision, she could give him what she knew to be true, scientifically…or…"Because," she said. "A long time ago the sky was down here with us. And you know how firm it looks, almost like you could touch it if you reached up high enough?" Shippo nodded. "Well that's because you _can_ touch it. It is actually the most wondrous food known to man-kind…but…humans were greedy. It's a wonderful story, would you like to hear it?" She asked, leaning a little bit from Inuyasha's grasp and peering inquisitively into Shippo's eyes. The little kitsune, her little adoptive son, nodded fervently, his eyes already wide and sparkling with wonder.

A couple feet away from them Jenny looked up at Sesshomaru's face from where she was nestled in his lap. He looked back down at her, and though to the untrained eye it would seem as if he was regarding her with cool nonchalance, Jenny knew better. She knew _Sesshomaru_ better, and she saw the loving twinkle that lay close to the surface in his eyes. Jenny smiled up at him softly and quietly she shook the half-asleep Rin. Rin looked up at her new mother through bleary eyes, for just as Sesshomaru had become the little human girls father, so had Jenny become Rin's mother. A job most would not expect from the rough-and-tumble Guardian, but one that she was oddly experienced with. **Wink.**

"Your Aunt Kagome is about to tell a story." Jenny told her softly. "Don't you want to hear it?"

At the prospect of hearing a myth from her new Aunt Rin immediately awoke and nodded as energetically as her new cousin, Shippo, had merely seconds ago. All these new family arrangements had not been discussed, but now everyone knew that they were all cousins and aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters…except for Jaken and Ah-Un, and Kirara because they were all her people anyway. They already belonged to her in Cat Logic, after all.

Silently Rin scuttled out of Jenny's lap and over to sit next to Shippo. Quietly all the others began to ease themselves closer to Kagome, as to hear the story better. Except Jaken and Ah-Un, for they had fallen asleep. Well, Jaken had. Ah-Un didn't care.

Al was lying down, her head nestled in Mario's coat and Mario himself was glaring heatedly at Blake, who in turn was mouthing the words _'soap opera, soap opera'_ at him. KK (Who had returned from where ever he had taken Muso shortly before Jaken had arrived.) was eyeing Lia's foot with a intense fascination that would have disturbed anyone who had noticed, but no one did. Lia herself was eyeing Miroku and Sango, who were sitting _suspiciously_ close to each other, with a strange sort of interest common in those who love to match-make. And yes, that little red flag that just went up in your mind was indeed a righteous red flag. Because, in case you haven't noticed already, Guardians tend to blow things out of proportion when they match-make.

Oblivious to all the undercurrents of action that were actually taking place in the group of her silent friends and family, Kagome began to tell her tale. **And yes, this is an actual story. I don't own it, but I couldn't remember exactly how it went and so I tweaked it a little tiny bit.**

"A long time ago the Sky and humans lived side by side. The Sky loved the humans, and so she provided food for them. She lived to close to the earth that whenever a person was hungry all he or she had to do was reach up and break off a tiny part of the Sky." Kagome reached her hand into the air, miming the action. "But soon the people became greedy and began to take more then their fair share of the Sky. The Sky became very sad, when she looked down and saw pieces of herself scattered on the Earth. So she warned the people, "Don't take more of me then you need, or I'll go to where you'll never be able to reach me." And for a short time the people heeded the Sky's warning, but soon the next generation had come along, and they didn't heed their elders when they were told of the Sky's warning. Soon these new younger people were too greedy, and once again the Sky grew sad as she looked and saw herself scattered on the Earth, but she loved those that she fed, so she warned the people a second time, "Don't take more of me then you need, or I'll go to where you'll never be able to reach me." And now this generation heeded her warning. But soon the next generation came, and the same thing happened. Except this time, when the Sky looked down on Earth and saw pieces of her majestic azure blue mass scattered on the ground she sadly picked herself up and carried herself up higher and higher and higher until she reached a spot where she knew the people would never reach her. Down on Earth the people cried and pleaded for her to come back, promising that they would never make the same mistake again, but the Sky was so high up that she never heard their pleas. And to this day, that is where she remains. Up above us where we can never reach her, a constant reminder to never be too greedy, and only take just as much as you need."

Kagome finished the story, substituting the moral that she had forgotten with one that had made sense to her. Silence greeted her. Blushing slightly Kagome looked around her at her friends, they were all staring at her with odd looks of attention on their faces, and many of them were blinking groggily, as if awakening from a spell. Kagome looked down at her hands, her blush strengthening now that she realized that everyone had been listening. Suddenly Inuyasha's large hands closed upon her own and bringing them up he began to clap them together. Kagome looked up into her beloved hanyou's face to see him smiling back down at her, his face alight with the love that she had desired to see there for oh-so-long.

Taking his or her cue from Inuyasha everyone else began to clap as well. Kagome looked around her at the faces that seemed to glow appreciation and love. It felt warm, so warm. In the dawning day it started with a demon slayer, her laughter ringing through the vale all around them, shortly followed by a futuristic miko and her hanyou swain. A monk arose and spun the demon slayer around in the air, at their antics the Guardians and the children that sat above on top of a big hill all began to laugh as well. Even the laughter of a normally cold inu youkai could be heard for miles in each and every direction. For at that moment, everyone on that hill in the Feudal Era of Japan felt as loved and as blessed as it is possible to be. At that moment the sky seemed to move just and inch closer to returning to us here on Earth.

**And there it is, the end of chapter 30. I think I'm just stalling now…this story is going to end in the next two or three chapters Or maybe four or five. Grr! I keep end up having to make it go further whenever I try to wrap it up! This is EVIL! In the next chapter I will reveal all, so if you have any theories or suspicions I sincerely hope that you will review and tell me what they where, so that I can see what I've been hinting that I didn't realize. Since there is no way any of you could have gotten it…MWAHAHAHA!**

**Please remember to review! Till next time,**

**Lots of love and laughter**

**Pwalefriend. **


	31. Her Lie

**Sigh. I hate updating because I have to. I am dead serious, I haven't updated with no reviews in a while, and I don't plan to ever again. There's no fun in doing that. I write this story for me, I put it up here for you guys. I KNOW that some of you have read the last chapter, (Since I heard you read it…) so please, PLEASE review! Oh well, I promised. But next time, no new chapter until lot's of reviews, I'm serious. I can wait, but can you? Remember to review! PLEASE! **

**Hello again! In this chapter my OC is OOC…what does OOC stand for anyway? How many times have I asked that? Well, read on! And I hope you enjoy this chapter of Turns Of Time.**

**Disclaimer: Nevermore! I will never own Inu and more, thus…Nevermore! It makes perfect sense to me!**

_**Her Lie**_

**_Chapter #31 of Turns Of Time_**

_By Pwalefriend_

There they swam, undisturbed by the troubles that went on in the world around them. Uncaring, emotionless, and most especially unaware of the inevitable doom that was awaiting them in the form of the curved talons hovering just inches above the surface of the water.

"Inuyasha?" Came Jenny's voice from behind the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped, startled by her sudden appearance, and lost his footing. He slipped and fell into the river with a great KER-SPLASH, in the process frightening all the fish away. Inuyasha glared for a second after his prey's hastily retreating fishy tails, but they disappeared from sight with surprising agility and he turned his angry gaze towards the one who had insinuated the fall. If Jenny had been her usual cheerful and carefree (And, to be honest, down-right annoying) normal self she would have giggled at how much he looked like a wet soggy puppy, but she wasn't her cheerful and carefree (And, to be honest, down-right annoying) normal self. Instead she was worried, her chest constricting and she was wringing her hands. She couldn't help but be concerned about how this was all going to turn out…and if Inuyasha was going to try and kill her or not. But she couldn't turn back now; she had grown too fond of these people to _not_ tell them. Even if they hated her for it. And if you think that this happened very often with Jenny, think again. The last time she had opened up to someone she had fallen in love with that someone. Namely Sesshomaru. And it hadn't exactly ended that well the first time around, considering they had been separated and had believed each other to be dead for one hundred years. Not exactly the most encouraging of memories. But still…

"Inuyasha…" Jenny repeated, her eyes slightly down cast. She wrung her hands once more and Inuyasha frowned. He might not have ever shown it to anyone but Kagome and Shippo (at least not purposely that is to say.) but he actually did care a great deal about what happened to those that he traveled with, and he knew that he had Jenny to thank for a great deal. Also, something about her was bugging something in the very back of his memory. _'What's wrong with her?'_ He wondered.

"What's wrong with you, wench?" He asked her. After all, Inuyasha was always one to speak his mind. As long his mind wasn't speaking anything that could be thought of as a weakness that is.

"I've got something that I should explain…do you think that you could find Kagome and Shippo and meet the rest of us back at Kaede's hut?" Jenny asked him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure." He said, turning back to the river. "Just let me catch some food first."

"_Now_." Jenny said, in such a tone that Inuyasha found himself several meters away from the river and towards the meadow where Kagome was playing with Shippo before he knew what he was doing.

"Hey!" He said, turning back around to yell at Jenny for manipulating him like that. But he could see the riverbank through the trees, and the woman was clearly no longer there. Inuyasha shuddered, chills running up and down his arms. "Weird wench." He muttered to himself as he shrugged and continued on towards Kagome and Shippo.

"Mama! Mama!" Shippo cried, running up to Kagome. She was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of the field, reading some weird cheesy romance novel that she had brought back with her to her time and fiddling with the full Shikon jewel that hung around her neck.

"Mmm…yeah Shippo?" Kagome asked, leaning over slightly to see what he was trying to show her.

Shippo's hands were clasped together, forming a small cup around something within his hands that fluttered lightly; it's gentle wing tips brushing against his palms like a baby's breath.

"What's this?" He asked her. She peered closer and saw what he held captive. A sweet smile lit her face and she took his tiny paws in her own delicate hands and slowly, gently; she opened them up, releasing the beautiful orange and black butterfly to the outside world.

"It's called a Monarch Butterfly." She told him. "Every year they all migrate to the south, to a country called Mexico, across the seas." She told him. She didn't know what a Monarch Butterfly was doing there, in Japan. She didn't even think that they were native to her hemisphere. But life was full of surprises, and she didn't know for sure that it was a Monarch Butterfly.

"Kagome! Shippo! Oy!" Came Inuyasha's voice from somewhere behind the pair. Shippo and Kagome both turned to face him, identical questioning looks on their faces.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Jenny wants us all at the hut for some reason." Inuyasha answered. "She says that she's got something to tell us."

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she stood, giving Shippo a hand-up as well. As Inuyasha walked over to them she brushed herself and the little kitsune off.

"How the hell should I know?" He said. "I can't read her mind! And even if I could I'd probably end up being so damn confused that I wouldn't even be able to walk straight." Kagome laughed a little, not at his words, but at the gruff way he said them.

"And yet you still care." She said out-loud.

"What was that wench?"

"Nothing."

Shippo looked up at his adoptive parents. Their teasing banter was cute, so cute in fact that even he, a little boy, was struck hard by the cuteness of it all. Shippo felt a big grin spread across his face ad he gripped both Kagome and Inuyasha's hand. Shippo half-expected Inuyasha to pull away but the hanyou just looked down at him questioningly, along with Kagome.

"Come on!" Shippo said. "It's probably something important! Maybe it's got to do with the jewel!" At his words, though they were said with a light heart, a more serious mood drifted over the trio as they set out to Kaede's hut.

The jewel…Inuyasha sighed deeply as he thought about it. For so long it had been an unattainable item. When he had first met Kikyo it was all he had ever thought about. And now, thinking back to it, he realized that his desire for Kikyo had actually been severely mixed up with his desire for the cursed jewel. And what if the legend was true, and the jewel really was cursed? It was the truth that everyone who had ever come in contact with the jewel had been met with some sort of painful and unfortunate demise…everyone, that is to say, except for them. Sure, they had all had their fair shares of misfortune related to the jewel. Inuyasha had been "betrayed" and had in turn "betrayed" Kikyo. Shippo's biological father had been murdered for his jewel shard. Sango's entire village had been murdered by demons working for Naraku, just to gain the jewel shards that the village had harbored. Miroku's entire family had been cursed for generations by a demon that had been basically created out of lust for the jewels power. And the jewel shards and the quest to collect them had basically stolen Kagome's innocence. In fact, the jewel was what had gotten her into this whole mess in the first place, because Mistress Centipede had dragged her through the well because the demon had sensed the jewel that had been hidden within Kagome's body. But…if the jewel was truly as cursed as it seemed then why had it all turned out so wonderful?

Inuyasha's musings were interrupted by Kagome as she began to hum a simple tune, barely loud enough for his demon hearing to pick up, and yet still loud enough to pull him from his thoughts. His face softened as he looked at her, love shining like a flame in his eyes. _'So remarkably wonderful…'_ he thought.

"There you guys are!" Sango said from the open door way of Kaede's hut. They had reached the edge of the village where the old miko's home stood. It was her home, and it was also the meeting place and home base of the Inu-Pack.

As Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all walked to the hut hand in hand they noticed that all the Guardians were sitting around it but outside, and they were all looking decidedly nervous. In fact, Lia and KK were arguing in hushed voices, which, may I add, was a _highly_ unusual event. Usually when _any_ of the Guardians argue (quite frequently at that) they do so in the loudest and most active way possible. But now, instead of the happy and playful air that usually followed these new friends around like the plague a definite feeling of tension and nerves hung in the air, and behind their usually laughing and mischievous eyes Inuyasha could see the millennia's of pain and horror that these immortals had been through. _'That's right…'_ He thought. _'Most of these people are probably as old as Time itself…'_ Kagome was thinking along the same lines as him.

'_Though they certainly don't act it.'_ She thought. For a moment she remembered the incredulity she had felt when Sango has filled her in about what Jenny and all of Jenny's friends really were. Kagome would have gone on recollecting her response, but suddenly she found herself in the hut and sitting in between Inuyasha and Sango with Shippo in her lap. Miroku was sitting on the other side of Sango and Kaede was in the far corner with Rin next to her. Rin was tying bundles of herbs together and Kaede was grinding something on her pedestal. Jenny was sitting in front of all of them, her eyes down cast and tightly gripping Sesshomaru's hand; he was sitting besides her as well. Even Shippo began to feel the suffocating sense of foreboding that flavored the air. It was a couple minutes where no one made a sound, and they only heard the labored and (if they hadn't known better) slightly fearful breathing of Jenny, and naturally the sounds from outside the hut but no one paid attention to those. Finally, after a couple minutes of this incomplete silence, Jenny looked up and began to talk.

"First…" She began. "I would like to tell you that my name is not really Jenny. I think that by now you'll have noticed that every once and awhile someone will call me Moga? Well, that's my real nickname. But you shouldn't use it very much for reasons that I will soon explain. I can't tell you my real name because that would be too dangerous…" Jenny paused and looked around at all of them. "You all know the story of the Guardian Queen, right?" She asked, and was greeted by nods. **Refer back to chapter 12 or 13, depending on whether you do it by my count or theirs. **

"Well, you know how she supposedly died?" Jenny asked, once again greeted by nods all around. Except this time their were many dubious looks at the word "supposedly." "Well…she didn't." Jenny said. "She's still alive, but she can't take the throne."

"How do you know that she's still alive?" Sango asked, curious and also still a little bit dubious.

"I know…believe me." Jenny looked at them all straight in the eye now, her whole face seemed to flash with a regal light. "I am her, after all. I am the Guardian Queen."

**Ooo! Now Jenny's identity has been revealed! How many of you saw that coming? How many of you even understand the relevance of that? Don't worry, I've still got quite a bit to explain. Most of the explaining that I still have to do I hope I'll be able to do in the next chapter. It's going to be a serious case of, "Let me explain…no, too long. Let me sum up." After all, what led up to this story is all going to be explained in completely _different_ story, a.k.a. the Prequel, which I'm already planning. Sigh. So much work, so little time. Good thing manga takes such a long time; it doesn't look like my obsession will be ending any time soon. Well, remember to review!**

**TTFN, Ta ta for now!**

**Pwalefriend**

**Hey…it's back!**

**A Penny For Your Thoughts: What's all this about Jenny being the Queen? Isn't that girl supposed to be dead? And what about Muso, why'd they save him? Where did they take Muso? **

**For those of you who don't know, Muso is Onigumo. **


	32. When She Was Queen

**Sorry that it took so long. But you people REALLY have to start reviewing if you want chapters! After all, the next one is the last one. You guys better start reviewing!**

**When I re-read what I wrote here I realized that the Queen sounds a lot like Dawn from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But it's _definitely_ not the same. I own the Queen and all her powers as they are completely creations of my own and I came up with them LONG before I ever watched the 7th season of Buffy. **

**Al: Can you read it now?**

**Remenescent: My books please. Grr…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mr. X: Ha! Got you now kiddo!**

**Me: You again! Where the hell did you come from!**

**Mr. X: Oh…I've been around. Saw you in your classroom, and did you know that you shut your cat out of your bedroom every night? **

**Me: …I have a stalker. Normally that would be a weird scary twisted sort of compliment, but with you it probably means you were just waiting for the best moment to kill me. **

**Mr. X: …No!**

**Me: Then what's with the giant axe you've got hidden behind your back?**

**Mr. X: It's just in case.**

**Me: Just in case what?**

**Mr. X: Just in case you don't come along quietly when I get to arrest you.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Well…I don't own Inuyasha. So there! Now you can't arrest me.**

**Mr. X: …you forgot Kagome.**

**Me: I don't own Kagome either. Happy?**

**Mr. X: …are you saying that you own Shippo?**

**Me: No, I don't own-HEY! Well, how's this for trickery, huh bucko? I don't own Inuyasha nor any other copy righted and/or patented products of Rumiko Takahashi and/or Sunset TV thingy. How's that!**

**Mr. X: It's not a TV thingy. **

**Me: OH FOR THE LOVE OF-HEY! GET BACK HERE! JUST WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING…**

**Fade out.**

_**When She Was Queen**_

**_#32 Chapter of Turns Of Time_**

_By Pwalefriend_

It was quiet again. Only this time the noises of the outside world didn't seem to penetrate the inside of the hut. Instead it seemed as if a thick fog had descended on the minds of everyone in the hut (Minus Sesshomaru, Rin and, of course, Jenny…because they already knew.) It was Shippo, as he is most certainly the sanest of the group, who broke the silence first.

"I think that I speak for everyone here when I say, _huh!_" Said Shippo.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain…so I'm just going to sum it all up, you know. Sort of like Inigo to Westley?"

Jenny received blank looks, and blank looks only. Even Kirara managed a blank look.

"Oh come on!" She said, shocked. "Surely at least _one _of you has seen the Princess Bride!"

"Hello…Japanese here!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention that none of the others have ever seen a movie in their lives!"

"Oh…I wouldn't know about _that_ Kagome-chan…" Sango said, glaring pointedly at Miroku who coughed a little guiltily and shifted. Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just what, prey tell, did you watch exactly _Miroku_?" Kagome asked.

"We're getting off topic about my earth-shattering confession…" Jenny muttered to Sesshomaru, who was staring at his younger brother thoughtfully.

"Well, I think at least Inuyasha heard you…except…I don't think that he-"

"What's the Guardian Queen?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Inuyasha, you read my mind!" Miroku said happily. Sitting up a little straighter he paused to think about what he had just said, and then decided to add something. "Never do it again."

"…but wait…" Sango said haltingly, suddenly drawn back to what Jenny had just told them. "I thought that the Guardian Queen died…"

"I didn't." Jenny said. "But at the moment I am not the Queen. I gave up my throne the day that I was…killed…" She looked around her at the blank faces. She sighed. "I honestly don't know why I even bother! Okay…I'll just say it so that you people _might_ be able to get the importance of what you just learned!" Jenny took a deep breath. "I am the most powerful being to ever exist, and technically I don't even exist. I am a little bit like Merlin, in which I am everywhere and yet I do not exist anywhere! Don't try to understand that because you probably won't be able to! I could blow up this entire universe with just a thought and be all the better for it! And if anyone who doesn't like me ever finds out that you know this you and every single person who has ever touched your life, be they dead or alive, will be horribly tortured and mutilated for all eternity and then some! _Now_ do you get it!"

Silence answered Jenny's angry and rather violent outburst. Shippo was the first one to speak.

"Right." He said. "Not one word. We'll keep quiet. Our lips are sealed. Mum's the word. We won't let the cat out of the bag. Cone of silence. What's said in this hut stays in this hut. Your secret's safe with me. Guardian? What Guardian?"

"…What he said." Inuyasha said.

"…I feel faint." Jenny said. "You people just can't do drama to save your lives can you? I mean, for a group with as painful pasts as you all have, you sure don't show it."

"Well, I don't know…we've had more then our fair share of pain ourselves." Said Blake from the entryway to the hut. KK, Blake and Mario all stood there. Jenny looked up at them and when their eyes all met everyone felt the heavy strain in the room, and it completely doused the humorous fire that had been going.

"Yeah." Jenny said, still no sign of her normal joy in her eyes. "Where are the girls and H?" She asked.

"They all decided to go for a walk." Mario said. "Can we come in, I think that it might be better if we all explained this."

"Yeah." Jenny said, then she closed her eyes and leaned on the back of the hut. "Yeah." She repeated.

Mario turned to them and opened his mouth to speak, to explain what _exactly_ everyone seemed so concerned about, but Jenny interrupted again.

"I remember the day that I learned, that I remembered who I was…so well, just so well…" Jenny's eyes were still closed as she began to tell them the story of what had happened when she had remembered that she was the Queen of the Guardians. In her minds eye she could see it and feel it, as though she was living it all over again.

_Flashback_

_The Queen knelt in the clearing, her silver tears pierced her eyes softly like silk, but they wouldn't fall. They would never fall. She knelt there and the darkness pressed around her, also pressing down in her heart, and the people she protected leered at her from the darkness of her mind as she sang her apologies out into the night. Her ghosts were rushing around her like a whirlwind, and she began to understand what that man had been talking about. She wasn't the teenage girl that she had thought she was for so long. She had always longed to think that she was the Queen of her people, but she had only believed it. She had not known it. Now she did. And she was sad. She knew that she would never go home again. The excitement she had felt disappeared, and she knew that now all her daydreams would have to come out. She was singing her good byes, and her friends swam in front of her, they were running towards her, but she knew that they would never reach her. They would forgive and forget her. She knew that. And that was the way she wanted it. It made her sad, but she knew that she would always protect them, their children, their children's children, and all their future generations. She knew now, she understood now, what people meant when they said, be careful what you wish for. It was not a sad, false thing like her mother had always said. Her mother…Her mother had always pretended that she had endured a harsh life, and maybe she had, but it was nothing compared to what so many other people were going through to protect her…Why did the humans not understand that, why did they not understand the grief that they cause for their children, any child with an active imagination that was surrounded by people that claimed to understand them, but in all actuality were to wrapped up in their own problems to see what was happening had her pity. It wasn't going to be easy, but she would manage. It was all going to be okay. She was going to survive. She was going to live. She was going to protect them. She was going to save them. The ghosts that swirled around the Queen rose in the air, their cries rising in volume, till they became horrible screams. The Queen stood up and looked around her. The people that she used to know were slowly fading away. She walked through dark woods, in her way and in her mind. She came to the cliff, and she stared down. She raised her head and started singing again to the moon. She was singing a song from the world she had grown up in during her past life. She sang to remember, so that she would never forget, so that she would never be bitter, so that she could save them. She would not die. The ghosts that had followed her parted to make way for a living man. The man screamed her name, she turned around and her eyes widened in shock, but she kept singing. She threw up a magical barrier that seemed to weep in the moonlight. The man crashed against it. He beat upon it with his bare hands, causing his fists to become torn and bloody, it reminded the Queen of a book she had read so long ago it now seemed. She was now singing her song to the man. And as the final notes rung out she backed up and tumbled off the cliff, her hands closing on her heart. The man screamed in fury, loss and pain, but the ghosts cried out in joy, and they too vanished from his sight. The man fell through the barrier as it disappeared and a single piece of paper fell at his feet. He picked it up, and looked at the two words that were written upon it. I'm sorry. The man picked up the paper, and walked home, never forgetting, never forgiving. But never looking back._

_End Flashback_

Silence rang through the hut as everyone suddenly became fully aware of the severity of what they were being told.

"Who…" Sango started to say, even though it was a hard silence to break. "Who was the man?"

At her words tears came to Jenny's eyes and a growl began to echo low in Sesshomaru's chest. The three boy's looked sad, unbearably so.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He was…no one." Jenny said, standing up. "No one."

"…Jenny!" Blake suddenly stood up. "Jenny! Calm down!"

His words confused every one. Every one except for Jenny, that is.

"NO! NO ONE! NO ONE! NO ONE NO ONE NO ONE! ABSOLUTELY NO ONE!" Jenny's hands were now covering her ears and with each cry she stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"Jenny!" Sesshomaru cried, leaping up himself, swiftly followed by everyone else. "What happened to her?" He asked of Blake in a low dangerous voice as he dragged Jenny to his chest. She lay there, still as a doornail and sobs escaped her every couple seconds. Blake's eyes, as he watched his old friend, were sad. He raised them to Sesshomaru's own accusing glare.

"Betrayal." He said in a soft voice. "Treachery. Did you know that she went insane shortly after you two were separated? We only got her under control a decade ago. We thought that she was better, but then right before she ran away here she tried to strangle us all in our sleep. Fortunately Lia woke up in time to stop her but…" He looked back at Jenny. "But lately she can't stop remembering how it was before she remembered her time on the throne." Silence reined as Blake began the tale.

"Most of what you've heard is true, the Queen was betrayed by her most trusted advisor. But she didn't die. In the knick of time she managed to secure a rebirth for herself and also split her will so that when she was reborn she wouldn't have her memories and she would still be able to keep all the worlds apart."

"So she chose her reincarnation?" Kagome asked. Mario shook his head and opened his mouth to explain.

"No. Reincarnation is different from re-birth, at least when it comes to Guardians. A Guardian can't have a reincarnation because we are our souls. A Guardian is a lot like a soul in humanoid form. We are also above the Gods…in a weird sort of way. But we don't usually get along with them very well."

"Anyway," Blake continued. "When Jenny died she made a slight mistake. Now whenever someone says her real name, when they're referring to her anyway, it sends out a little sonar wave in the dimensional barriers. The traitor, who H used to work for, can now find her whenever someone says her real name. Her human parents named her Jenny, but she always knew her real name. She also knew that no one should ever call her that. One time, when we were very little, she told me what it was. The next day the army was fighting with what they called "foreign terrorists right on our doorsteps. Neither of us said it for a long time after that. A while before she met Sesshomaru she created a nickname for her true name, and this one doesn't send of a signal. You've all heard it from time to time. It's Moga. But she was just used to Jenny, as was the rest of us, so she kept that."

"But…" It was Miroku who interrupted this time. "How did she remember? And why did she want to forget in the first place? And where do all of you come in?"

"Good questions..." Blake said, and then stopped. "I believe that Mario can answer them."

"We're not exactly sure how Jenny remembered." Mario said after a short while. "She's only ever told the story to Sesshomaru and Blake, and their not telling. All we know is that an old man on our side found her and he was powerful enough to break through her spell to release her memories. The problem was that he did it with his dying breath, so we never got to question him. As for where we come in…well, we were all nobles in the Queens court and when the Queen died we all followed her loyally. Well, except for Al, Lia and KK. They all were born as Guardians in the Disobedience; it's the rebel group still loyal to the Queen." At his words a look passed between KK and Sesshomaru. But the Inu-pack thought nothing of it. "When Jenny got all her memories back ours were returned to us as well. I'm also not _entirely _sure why Jenny wanted to lose her memories but I think that it's because-"

"I hated it." Jenny said aloud, finally returning to her senses and rejoining the conversation. "I hated it so much. I hated not being able to just be myself. I hated being watched all the time. I hated all the responsibility. Did you know that the Queen isn't aloud to have a King? If I ever get the throne back I'll truly take my place and **_so_** many rules are going to change!" She glared fiercely at them all, as if daring someone to tell her that she couldn't, but they all knew her too well and just averted their eyes.

"Yeah, well…so that's it. That's our big secret, or a major chunk of it anyway." Blake said, shrugging awkwardly.

"…huh?" Inuyasha said, speaking up for the first time. Everyone sighed.

"All right, where did we lose you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked wearily.

"Right around when Jenny said that she was the Guardian Queen."

**Ah, Inuyasha…ever the simple minded hanyou. He's all buff, no brains.**

**Inu: HEY!**

**Me: Ye gods! Just when did you show up!**

**Inu: A while ago! And what's the big idea!**

**Me: Um…may I remind you that…I'VE GOT THE POWER! OH! I'VE GOT THE POWER! Pwale starts singing weird songs like that and dancing around the room.**

**Inu: Oh-Kay…backing away slowly and carefully now!**

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all had a lovely Thanksgiving. And, in honor of yesterday, I'm going to sing a little bit of a song that I heard yesterday and is apparently a Thanksgiving song.**

"**You can have anything you want, at Alice's Restaurant." **

**Me: …Do adults confuse you as much as they confuse me?**

**Kagome: OH yeah. **


	33. The End

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I own only my creations and my self. None of these are Inuyasha and co. That is all.**_

_**The End**_

**_The Final Chapter Of Turns Of Time._**

_**Welcome to it.**_

_Flashback_

_Kagome jumped out of the magic well and landed with a soft thump on the floor of the well house at Higurashi Shrine. _

_'_I wonder when I'll get back_.' She thought to herself. '_Inuyasha said that I have to be back by sunset because that's when we leave, but I'm supposed to meet someone_-'_

_A scream interrupted her thoughts as a girl with flowing chestnut hair that had so many highlights in it that it appeared to be on fire ran into the small structure at full speed. _

"_RUN!" The girl screeched._

"_Huh?" Was all Kagome could manage before the girl rammed into her with a shout of "The bird-men are here! The bird-men are here!"_

'Uh-oh._' Thought Kagome as the two girls fell down the well._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed as she looked out over the village from the high hill on which she was sitting. It seemed so long ago since that first day that she had met Jenny, and so much had happened. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered again how Jenny had entered her life, in such a Jenny like fashion. No nice introduction for Jenny, oh no. Jenny always had to take the big entrance, and in this case it had involved falling down a well screaming about birdmen. Kagome had yet to figure out where that had come from and she knew that she probably never would. It was just one of the many, many _very_ weird things about Jenny and all that she did and all that she would do.

"What are you thinking about?" Came a gruff voice from behind her. Kagome smiled as her beloved hanyou sat down next to her.

"I'm thinking about Jenny." She said.

"Does everything have to be about her?" Inuyasha asked sulkily. Kagome looked up at him, shocked.

"Inu-" She began in a reprimanding voice, but Inuyasha held up a clawed hand to silence her.

"Don't get me wrong. I like the girl, but this was _our_ adventure. And we haven't even realized that it's over now, at least I don't think that we have."

"Huh? What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed and reached deep into his red haori.

"I mean this." He said and he took out the complete Shikon no Tama. Kagome gasped as she once again saw the complete jewel, the jewel that for so many years had rested deep within her body. "It all started because of this." He said.

"Inuyasha…"

"I think that maybe…maybe I don't want to be full youkai, and that maybe I don't want to be full human. I've been thinking…and I think that I'll stay half demon, but in that case what should we wish for?" He asked her, Kagome looked up at him.

"…_We_?" She asked in a hesitant voice. Inuyasha nodded with a slight smile on his face. He never had been a wordsmith, so it was nice to hear that what sounded natural to him was actually the right thing to say. Kagome smiled and took the jewel in her hands. Still smiling she closed her eyes and wished with all her heart and all her might. The jewel disappeared into a sparkling mist before vanishing, and both the hanyou and the miko could have sworn that they heard a woman's laughter on the wind.

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome just smiled up at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She told him.

**Later That Day, Sometime Around Noon**

"So…this is it?" Sango asked, shocked. "This is it? This is good bye?"

"No." Jenny shook her head, smiling at the youkai exterminator. "This isn't good bye. Nothing is ever good bye, I've learned that by now."

"We're just going away for a little while." Mario said.

"But we'll be back." Said Al.

"Yeah, no worries there." Said KK.

"I'm actually touched, most people can't _wait_ for us to leave." Said Lia.

"People usually like you guys more then they like me at least." Said H mournfully.

"Don't be sad. It's completely personal." Said Blake in a patronizing tone to the other boy. H looked up at him hopefully.

"Really?" H asked.

"Yeah. In a unanimous sort of way, but yeah." Blake said cheerfully, brushing off the glare he was now receiving from H.

"I just can't believe that you guys are really leaving…" Said Kagome, shaking her head.

"We will be back soon, you understand that right?" Jenny said, tugging at Kagome's chin to peer into her eyes. There was a gentle sternness that Kagome saw in Jenny's gaze that comforted her. How could this girl be insane? Wait…never mind. It was probably the most believable thing that Kagome had ever heard, and that _included_ 1+12.

"Yeah, I just…never mind." She said. Jenny smiled and leaned over and hugged Kagome tightly.

"_Take care of Inuyasha for me._" Jenny whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome was a little bit surprised by this request.

Blake and Mario both were shaking hands with Miroku and both hugged Sango and Kagome. Al poked Miroku and then slapped him hard. At all the questioning looks that she got she said.

"I never got the opportunity to do that to him, and with all the stories that I've been hearing I just couldn't resist!"

"And you think _I'm_ weird?" Jenny said to no one in particular before walking over and doing the exact same thing. "What?" She said, shrugging off the shocked expressions that everyone was giving her. "Al did it first, so therefore it's much weirder when she did it."

"Well I can tell you that both of your slaps hurt an equal amount." Said Miroku sulkily, as he now had two red hand marks on either side of his face.

"Aw, poor baby." Said Lia, and she went over and hugged him farewell. "_You should tell Sango your true feelings._" She whispered to him. "_You know she returns them and she needs the support right now, what with the death of her brother. And there's nothing to fear now. You'll never leave her._" After giving her message Lia pulled back.

Everyone was saying good-bye to everyone. People were trying to keep smiling, but it wasn't going so well. So Mario and Blake both hugged each other shouting about how they'd miss each other while they were apart.

"Um…guys?" Sango said, poking their shoulders. "You're not leaving each other…"

At her words Mario and Blake pulled apart and looked at her, then looked at each other, then looked at Sango again, and then faced each other once again, only this time with angry expressions.

"YOU LED ME ON!" They both shouted at the same time, pointing accusing fingers at one another. Everyone laughed at their antics.

"_Remember to tell Miroku how you feel about him, Sango dear._" Lia whispered in Sango's ear as she hugged the human girl goodbye.

Soon all the farewells had been said, except for Jenny and Inuyasha's. The two were standing facing each other, and watching them Kagome suddenly got a flashback to the first time that the two leaders had met. Or at least what she thought had been the first time.

_Flashback_

"_Whatever. You're not coming with us."_

"_Oh yes I am!"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_And why not, may I ask?"_

"_Because I don't like you!"_

"_The feelings mutual, I assure you!"_

_End Flashback_

'_They've both come so far since that day…'_ Thought Kagome. _'But even now I know that they both have a long way to go yet.'_

Suddenly something happened that shocked everyone in the Inu-Pack. Inuyasha leaned forward and hugged Jenny. She hugged him back as well.

"Wow…" muttered Shippo. "I think that Kirara fainted…"

"You left for so long…" Inuyasha murmured in Jenny's ear. Jenny smiled softly.

"I'm sorry child, I wasn't even sure if you remembered." She said.

"I didn't." He told her. They were still embracing. Mario, Al, Lia and Blake were trying hard not to snicker at the horror-struck look on Sango's face. She looked as if her entire world had just been thrown out of alignment. Kagome looked hopelessly confused, and Miroku (as only Sesshomaru and Rin noticed) looked as if his most far-fetched hunch had just been proven right.

"You know that no matter where I am, no matter how many turns of time separate us, I always protect my own. Especially the children that I looked after. Don't you?"

"I know. I know that. How could I not?"

Finally the pair broke apart. Ironic, isn't it? That these two, about the most opposite as you can get, actually regard each other as an older sister and younger brother?

"It's time to go." Jenny said louder, so that everyone could hear. "It's time to go…" She repeated.

"Bye!" Shouted the Inu-Pack as they waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Shouted the Guardian and Sesshomaru's group as they disappeared over the horizon. Only Jenny looked back. She was the only one who ever looked back.

**Later that night**

Shippo looked up at the night sky that looked as if it was painted there. The half moon marked the halfway point between the full moon and Inuyasha's night of humanity. Shippo had stopped thinking of it as Inuyasha's night of vulnerability or his night of weakness when Miroku had joined the group. When that had happened he had learned that humans aren't any weaker really, and in many ways they are stronger then full youkai even. This new family of his had changed his life and his way of thinking in so many ways that Shippo doubted that even he could list them all. He found that with every single passing day he remembered his life with his biological parents less and less and more and more of his memories had Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Mrow." Came a voice from beside him. Shippo smiled and turned to see his close friend Kirara sit down beside him.

"Tell me, Kirara." He said. "Tell me, if you could choose between staying with us and going back to Midoriko…who would you choose?"

Kirara was still and silent for a moment and then she pressed her furry head against Shippo's jawbone and began to purr softly and comfortingly. Shippo smiled happily, he had his answer.

"Shippo, sweetie?" Kagome's sweet voice spilled from the lit doorway into Kaede's hut.

"Yes Mommy?" Shippo asked.

"It's dinner time. So you need to come in now." She told him, a soft smile winding it's way from her lips to him.

"Coming Mommy." He called and then took one look back at the night sky. _'I wonder what Jenny and all of the others are doing right now…'_ He thought before turning back.

As he ran into the hut a shooting star flashed behind him. But he didn't see it because he didn't look back. _'Whatever it is…'_ He continued with his thought. _'I bet it's something weird.'_ That was the last that the little kitsune thought of his newfound powerful friends for a very, very long time.

Elsewhere a group of strange looking people were topping a tall hill in the middle of plains that seemed to stretch on forever. Suddenly a girl with so many red highlights in her chestnut hair that even in the starlight it seemed to be on fire, froze.

"What is it Jenny?" Asked a man, or rather a demon, who stood beside her. He seemed to glow with silver light in the darkness.

The girl, this Jenny, was glancing around at the sky suspiciously; she seemed very disturbed for some reason.

"They're here." She whispered. "The bird-men." Suddenly the entire group was on full alert. Weapons were out and they were all regarding the sky with foreboding.

"COME OUT AND FACE US YOU FEINDS!" Jenny screamed out to the sky. As if in answer to her cry a cloud of darkness fell towards them.

And that is all there is. There isn't any more.

**And so here it comes to an end. I give you the benefit of the doubt, what really is Inuyasha and Jenny's relationship, who exactly are the bird men, who is this no body…those are all questions for a different story. Not for this one. But in time, I will answer them. The adventures aren't over; the Turns series has just begun. You only have to be patient. If you want to continue reading my work, my main project has now become the story Mistress Singer, Lady Of Us All which you can access by going to my profile page. Thank you for reading my story, and please remember to review this crucial chapter. The last chapter. **

**For that is all there is, there isn't any more.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Pwalefriend**_


End file.
